Perdiendo el valor
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Uno buscaba un escape y el otro quería encontrarle. Uno deseaba satisfacción y el otro buscaba cariño. Más rápido cayó Tattsun en el amor del incondicional Zakki pero eventos venideros y situaciones fuera de sus planes le harán perder el valor. [TatZakki 18 MPreg]
1. Piloto

**Importante :** Este es el capitulo Piloto osea que no se relaciona directamente con la trama de la historia.

En realidad este fanfic planeaba para quedarse como un Oneshot pero pese a las insistencias de sus dos únicas lectoras decidí extenderlo y conforme la petición de más gente ... publicarlo.

**Advertencias :** Este fanfic es de contenido** homoerótico** no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene **MPREG**. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)

Es totalmente **TatZakki**. No hay mucho de estos dos en español y realmente quise ofrecer algo a la fanaticada. Es muy aventurado iniciar este camino con un MPREG de golpe y más si es de dos personas reales pero véanlo como lo que es : un simple fanfic destinado al deleite.

Igual si quieren leer esta historia e ignorar el mpreg pueden llegar hasta el capitulo 3. Después de eso están advertidos que todo será paternidad, mareos y dramas de embarazo.

Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : **Zakki**

!~Enjoy~!

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

**.**

Suspiró apacible con los ojos cerrados frente a la puerta del estudio. Arregló sus prendas y se echó un último vistazo a sí mismo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas y asintió con seguridad para después girar el pomo de la puerta y mostrar su más refrescante sonrisa matutina.

—**Buenos días a todos** —dijo alzando la mano, los chicos en el estudio contestaron de igual manera siendo contagiados por la efusividad y alegría de Nobunaga Shimazaki quien pasaba dando saludos personalizados a cada uno. Primero Wing quien se le colgó un poco siendo reprendido levemente por Daisuke. Detrás de ellos estaba un bromista Miyano Mamoru dándoles palmadas leves en la espalda hasta que sus pasos le llevaron hasta él —**…senpai, buenos días.**

Y entonces como si fuera un ataque sorpresivo los recuerdos de aquella noche arribaron. Esos ojos que ahora le miraban con aparente calma anoche analizaban su desnudez, esos labios que le daban un saludo formal apenas hacia unas horas marcaron su piel con besos intensos, con mordidas que le hicieron gemir y estremecer. Zakki no pudo evitar ahogar su sonrisa al ver el hombro de Tatsuhisa Suzuki, ese mismo hombro en el cual encajó sus dedos mientras era arremetido por él con esa sensualidad y destreza. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordarlo hasta que el tronido de los dedos de Tattsu lo hizo volver al mundo.

—**Tierra llamando…¿Hay alguien en casa?** —le dijo mirándolo fijo. Zakki apretó los labios, tragó saliva y asintió sonriendo con la naturalidad de siempre.

—**Lo siento yo… me perdí un momento…**—Tattsu alzó una ceja y se pasó de largo a su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—**Entonces encuéntrate…estamos por empezar la grabación…**—dijo camino al set mientras Shimazaki asentía nuevamente.

—**¡Si!...**—exclamó gustoso siguiendo al más bajo para empezar su grabación del día.

Los productores revisaban detalles mientras los chicos miraban el ya ensayado libreto. Ser un actor de voz no era trabajo sencillo, apenas tenían un respiro aunque también tenían sus momentos divertidos, a veces alguien se equivocaba con un dialogo, sobre todo Zakki, y arrancaba carcajadas a toda la cabina pero ahora debían mostrarse serios, ahora debían grabar aquella escena donde Haruka debía agradecer a Makoto por estar a su lado.

Las imágenes se mostraron ante la pantalla, Zakki tragó saliva y miró la escena en cuestión recordando cómo fue que anoche perdió el sueño y mucho más que eso.

Cayó contra la cama agotado mirando al techo después de tanto reír, pasar un rato con Tatsuhisa siempre era grato más ahora que el seiyuu y cantante parecía un tanto perdido, cansado y de malas por el estrés de sus dos trabajos. Zakki gustaba de alegrarle el día yendo a jugar videojuegos a su casa a pesar de no ser tan bueno o llevarle algo de comida para que se mantuviera con energías.

Tatsuhisa le recibía como podía, inclusive con su mala cara o sus fachas, tampoco tenía corazón para dejar a su _"adorable kouhai"_ en la calle por muy malos que fueran sus ánimos pero, después de tantas peleas y sonrisas robadas, el más alto terminó de un brinco sentándose en la cama y cayendo de espaldas contra ella.

—**De verdad eres bueno con los juegos, senpai…**—Tattsu dejó de lado los controles sin mirarlo, su vista de hecho estaba perdida y hacia al frente.—**¿Ha pasado algo?**

—**No realmente...**—dijo acomodando sus cabellos hacia atrás y suspirando suave. Zakki no le creyó y mostró su preocupación.

—**Senpai…últimamente luces más cansado que de costumbre… o preocupado** —dijo sin poder leerlo con claridad. Tattsu ladeó la cabeza mirando fijamente al chico quien se sostenía de sus codos para no mantener la espalda contra la cama.

—**¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil para mí?**—Tattsu se talló entre las cejas y su kouhai ladeó la cabeza confuso ante las palabras.

—**¿Eh? …**— el cantante se puso de pie alejándose de la cama y empezó a caminar sin algún punto en específico.

—**He estado soportando todo esto, sintiéndome cansado y confundido de tanto pensar y tu llegas y ahora estas aquí y…**—Zakki parpadeó y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse Tatsuhisa lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro para evitarlo.

—**Senpai…**—el cantante se inclinó hacia él subiendo una rodilla a la cama y apretó la mirada decidido a hablar.

—**Si huyes después de esto juro que no volveré a tocar el tema pero si no me detienes….**—rozó sus labios sutilmente —**yo tampoco me detendré…**—dijo para unir finalmente los suyos a los de Zakki.

El joven se sorprendió abriendo los orbes confuso ante el acto de Tattsu ¿No era un sueño? ¿En serio era real? Tatsuhisa Suzuki le estaba besando con una calma a su vez con una sensualidad que nunca había experimentado y sentía como poco a poco el peso del otro cuerpo le hacía ceder para tirarlo contra la cama. Mientras le besaba así y sentía el calor enrojecerle las mejillas pensaba en sus palabras. Todo eso era nuevo pero ¿Realmente deseaba detenerlo? ¿En serio no quería hablar del tema? Sus opciones eran reducidas y el tiempo pasaba mientras los dientes del otro le mordían el labio inferior haciéndole gemir.

—**Me había estado conteniendo tanto…**—Zakki tembló ante esa confesión, ante los labios de Tattsu besando y lamiendo su cuello, sintiendo el contoneo de su cuerpo contra él y como el tacto ajeno le robaba la respiración. ¿Eso era lo que desencadenaba el mal humor del cantante? ¿Por eso había tenido una mala cara esos días? ¿Había estado deseando eso durante todo ese tiempo?

Sus respuestas se aclararon cuando sintió las manos de Tatsuhisa levantarle la camisa, tocarle directamente la piel y desprendiéndola por encima de su cabeza. Observó su pecho desnudo, se degustó visualmente un rato de aquella pose tan sumisa del otro un tanto sorprendido de saber que realmente estaba haciendo aquello y que Zakki estaba de cierta manera respondiendo En esa mirada de deseo que tenía Tatsuhisa supo que hacer aquello era lo que su compañero de trabajo era lo que necesitaba.

—**Si eso te hace feliz senpai, adelante…**—dijo mirando de lado avergonzado de sus propias palabras mientras con duda el más bajo se inclinaba hacia Zakki y colocaba sus labios encima de su pecho besando aquella zona, succionando suave, arrancándole adorables quejas, descendiendo por el tórax, dando pequeños besos al ombligo hasta que en un desplante y víctima del calor sofocante se desprendió de la camisa quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Tatsuhisa no tenía un gran cuerpo marcado pero inclusive con ello aquel físico era hermoso para Zakki quien cubrió un poco sus labios al ver como el otro llegaba más allá, al ver cómo le bajaba el cierre del pantalón desprendiéndolo un poco, arrancándolo finalmente junto con el estorboso bóxer. Para ese punto Zakki solo pudo cubrirse totalmente la cara y arquearse cuando los labios de Tatsu tocaron la punta de su ya creciente erección.

—**Se…senpai…**— dijo temblando ante las sensaciones que la felación producían, gimiendo al ritmo del vaivén de la boca de Tatsuhisa y susurrándole nuevamente como parte de una súplica. Solo no pudo notar el momento en que un húmedo dedo buscaba internarse en su interior arrancándole una ceja, obligándole a apretar las cobijas. — **…duele….ah.**

—**Relaja el cuerpo** —susurró teniendo que separarse de su falo y mirándolo fijo —**abre un poco las piernas…**—dijo como una instrucción que el otro escuchó claramente asintiendo, haciendo caso a las ordenes de Tatsuhisa y a esa voz erótica que usaba para hablarle. Poco a poco esa sensación desagradable se fue disipando, sus quejas se volvieron gemidos tranquilos y sus parpados ya no se apretaban con dolor si no con placer mientras sus caderas se movían lentamente contra los labios del otro y un par de dedos en su interior le exploraba.

Se encontraba listo, sacó los dedos de la cavidad del joven y se hincó bajando su cierre y el pantalón mostrando el bóxer que ocultaba su erección. Zakki estaba perdido en el placer y observó el momento en que Tattsu bajó el bóxer sacando su erección. Se aproximó a él tomándolo de las piernas con cuidado y volvió a decir con esa voz delirante.

—**Levanta un poco más las caderas….**—Zakki se sonrojó un poco más.

—**S..si…**—dijo obedeciéndole, después de todo así debían de ser los kouhais ¿No?. Estando a la altura adecuada y guiándose por su mano empezó a entrar en él. Fue doloroso siquiera sentir la punta abriéndose paso en la cavidad de Zakki, avanzando por sus estrechas paredes mientras el seiyuu arqueaba la cadera y abría los labios sintiendo el falo caliente dentro de él. —**senpai…**

—**Relájate…**—le decía sintiendo como el chico destensaba sus músculos siendo más fácil entrar, llegar profundamente. Se inclinó hacia Zakki tomándole de las caderas saliendo un poco volviendo a entrar lentamente, una y otra vez.

—**senpai…ah…sen…**—Tattsu siguió en su labor mientras los gemidos del joven subían un poco, escuchando el ruido que el choque de sus cuerpos provocaba.—**¡senpai…!**

—**Eres tan ruidoso como lo imaginé…**—Zakki contuvo un gemido cubriéndose con ambas manos los labios mientras era arremetido por Tattsu —**sigue haciéndolo, me gusta.**

El chico estaba demasiado avergonzado como para acatar la orden pero aquellos besos intensos y esa forma que tenía Tatsuhisa para arremeter contra él lo estaban haciendo delirar. Lo rodeó con las piernas y soltó sus labios poniendo las manos en los hombros desnudos del otro apretándolos, dejando marcados sus dedos ahí mientras gritaba más sonoro, liberando esos gemidos, perdiéndose en el placer y descubriendo la gloria.

—**¡ah!...no…no puedo…**—se quejó Zakki mientras Tattsu gemía entre gruñidos de la misma manera y sus miradas, se cruzaron, su voz dio una última orden.

—**Hazlo…**—dijo el cantante dando dos veces en aquel punto sensible para Zakki quien tembló considerablemente y derramó su esencia encima de su mismo sintiendo como la de Tatsuhisa lo llenaba.

—**Ah…..**—se quejó temblando ante lo ocurrido, sintiendo el placer hasta en el último poro mientras Tattsu salía de su interior y se tiraba a su lado agotado. Controlaba su respiración su cansancio y pronto un abrazo le rodeó con gentileza. —**senpai… yo…**

**—Shh…**.— un beso en la frente provocó en él tanas cosas, los brazos de Tatsuhisa rodeándole le hicieron sentirse especial y único — **Gracias por estar aquí…conmigo…**

Zakki salió de aquel recuerdo cayendo en la realidad del set y leyó el libro diciendo con un sentimiento especial desbordándose en su garganta.

—**Makoto…**—miró a Tattsu de reojo y susurró —**Gracias por estar aquí…conmigo…**

—**…¿Haru?** —dijo Tattsu mientras el ojiverde en la pantalla se veía feliz y sorprendido justo como aquella noche había estado Zakki de recibir un hermoso cumplido de Tatsuhisa.

La producción felicitó a los chicos por el hermoso trabajo realizado, por plasmar tan hermosos sentimientos en cada escena y dieron un amistoso aplauso. Los jóvenes agradecieron inclinándose como reverencia y se aplaudieron entre si mientras Zakki miraba a su senpai con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—**¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar para celebrar?** —dijo Miyano Mamoru con ese positivismo de siempre. Wing apoyó la idea Daisuke les siguió. Justo cuando Zakki iba a aceptar Tatsuhisa le detuvo.

—**Nosotros ya teníamos planes de ir a terminar un juego ¿No es así?** —Zakki abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió nervioso.

—**Sí, nosotros tenemos eso…** —los tres jóvenes alzaron una ceja y sonrieron.

—**Bien, andando…vayan y terminen su "juego" porque veo que solo así Tattsu deja de traer su cara larga** —dijo Mamoru riendo y alzando la mano mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Wing y Daisuke. Zakki se quería morir de la vergüenza y fue peor tras la despedida del joven —**¡Adiós Tatsun, Homonaga-kun!***

—**¿Eh?...!No soy…**—se detuvo y miró a Tattsu quien metió las manos al bolsillo y caminó en otra dirección.

—**Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte**…—dijo mientras era seguido por su inseparable kouhai.

—**Espere…senpai….!Senpai!**

Y con eso fueron a seguir el juego de quitar el estrés de Tatsuhisa Suzuki.

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

.

1.- Homonaga-kun fue la manera en que Mamoru Miyano llamó a Zakki en una grabación de RadioFree cuando le pidieron ponerle un apodo. Zakki contestó con** "No soy homo"** repetidas veces y al final se escucha a Tatsuhisa decir **"Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte"** así que este es un truefact

Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo piloto. Las ideas son patrocinadas por **Diana**, correcciones por **Marihanitha** y escrito por** Zakki**. !Mil gracias por leer y si les gustó un review saciará nuestra sed y les alimentaremos con más y más capitulos!


	2. Ojos de amor

**Advertencias :** Este fanfic es de contenido** homoerótico** no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene **MPREG**. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)

Este capitulo es más tranquilo, mostraré un poco de lo que son los sentimientos de Zakki ¿No es precioso?

Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : **Zakki**

!~Enjoy~!

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

Zakki se había quedado perdido mirando el libreto frente a él por un largo rato. Para muchos parecía concentrado pero en realidad estaba divagando, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Wing se había aproximado suficiente a él como para decir que invadía su espacio vital pero el otro ni se inmutó, ni se movió y siguió clavando los orbes en el papel. Solo fue necesario un suspiro por parte del seiyuu de Haruka para activar la alerta en aquella sala.

**—¡Oh dios! Zakki está enamorado** —gritoneó Wing llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros que alzaron la vista dirigiéndola a ambos chicos. Solo así Zakki salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a alertarse aun más que Wing por la repentina declaración.

—**¿Qué? ¿EH? No…yo…**—sintió la mirada de todos encima de él cosa que le provocó un tenue sonrojo por ser el punto de atención — **¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, Wing?**

—**Yo solo digo lo que veo y los ojos de Zakki están lleeeeeeeenos de amor~** —dijo en un tono cantado y dando un par de giros hasta hundirse en el sillón de a lado y abrazar una almohada —**anda, anda. Cuenta de quien se trata.**

**—Pero si yo no…**—su mirada se dirigió fugazmente a Tatsuhisa quien lucía indiferente ante el montón de burlas y parloteos de ese escandaloso par —**yo…**

**—Wing-san… por favor no moleste más a Zakki-san** —le recriminó Daisuke con una risa en los labios—**es obvio que si Zakki-san tiene una novia no es bueno ventilarlo, nuestra profesión nos lo impide.**

—**Ah…AH** —alzó la voz nuevamente Wing poniéndose de pie —**pero jamás dije que fuera una novia.** —Zakki abrió los ojos y empezó a toser sin control de la sorpresa aún más rojo que antes mientras se palmeaba el pecho para desahogarse.—**puede ser que Zakki tenga solo una pretendiente.**

_"..AH"_ pensó Nobunaga Shimazaki mientras se tallaba un poco la frente. Wing realmente lo ponía en aprietos a veces pero hoy por poco y cruzaba la linea entre su curiosidad y su hiperactividad. Solo pudo notar como Tatsuhisa pasó olímpicamente del tema mientras que un Miyano Mamoru le veía con cierta burla en el rostro, era obvio que del grupo era él quien sabía o sospechaba más que cualquiera.

—**¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta, Zakki-san?** —el joven seiyuu se puso tenso ante la pregunta y la digirió ¿Alguna vez había pensado en ello? ¿Alguna vez había tenido un _"tipo"_ de chica? No es que antes estuviera interesado en temas románticos pero no podía recordar alguna vez haber tenido un interés amoroso hasta el día en que lo conoció a él.

—**Bueno… creo que me gustan divertidas, sinceras. Alguien de que yo pueda aprender mucho y que alegre mis días**—contestó con ternura haciendo que Wing tronara los dedos.

—**Como Tatsu pero en mujer** —Zakki volvió a tensarse mirando nervioso a todos lados mientras Miyano Mamoru reía sonoramente hasta llegar a donde estaba Wing.

—**Vamos, estás poniendo a Nobunaga en un aprieto… sabes que él no habla mucho de eso** —el chico asintió tímido y Wing optó por disculparse.

—**Lo siento, Zakki…es que te veías tan perdido como si pensaras en alguien maravilloso**…—el chico miró a Wing con los ojos brillantes ¿Realmente se veía así? Pues era cierto, pensaba en alguien fantástico — seguro esa persona debe estar muy feliz de que pienses en ella…

—**Es probable que no lo sepa** —contestó apenado como en un susurro. Ahora los tres estaban hablando como si se tratase de un secreto mientras que lejos Tatsuhisa y Daisuke leían sus libretos. Mamoru guiñó levemente y sonrió.

—**Eso se arregla de una forma…. es bueno decir las cosas** —Zakki suspiró ¿Podría decírselo?

En realidad, desde aquellas noches que empezaron a pasar y disfrutar juntos nada había quedado en claro. Habían sido tres noches solamente en las que Nobunaga Shimazaki se había entregado a él y después el trabajo entre los cds, radio Free y nuevas propuestas empezaron a imponer distancia entre ambos. Zakki no le había buscado por pena, no quería lucir desesperado o algo así ni quería consumirle tiempo de descanso al otro puesto que además de ser seiyuu era un cantante reconocido. Además ellos no eran algo como para exigir pasar tiempo juntos ¿no es asi?

Ese pensamiento lo había tenido perdido en su mundo, algo dolido en realidad. Zakki a pesar de no haber experimentado el amor _"en forma"_ o _"como se debe"_ ahora se encontraba pensando en cursilerías y cosas que quería hacer junto a su senpai …y la realidad es que solo parecían ser compañeros de trabajo y compañeros sexuales. ¿Acaso Tatsuhisa sentía algo por él? No había tenido el valor de preguntarle y el tiempo pasaba y sentía la brecha más grande entre ellos. Tal vez debía seguir el consejo de Mamoru y decirle las cosas pero ¿Si lo rechazaba? La sola idea era más dolorosa por lo que se negaba a si mismo y decidía guardar esos sentimientos para si mismo.

Si, sentía que había caído bajo al aceptar ser solamente un objeto de satisfacción a cambio de unas migas de atención pero perder esos abrazos durante las noches o esos gemidos que susurraban su nombre era algo que no quería aunque el precio fuera alto, aunque el dolor fuese demasiado.

—**Nobunaga Shimazaki, te buscan** —dijo una de las asistentes entrando a la sala donde los chicos estudiaban.

—**¿Uh? ¿Quién?** —detrás de ella apareció la imagen de un viejo conocido quien le robó una fugaz sonrisa al seiyuu. Zakki se puso de pie **—vuelvo en un momento, chicos** —y salió del lugar hasta donde el joven estaba.

—**Zakki, tanto tiempo…**—dijo el otro seiyuu en el pasillo cercano al estudio de grabación.

—**Matsuoka-san …**—se dieron un abrazo fraternal. Hacía algún tiempo que no se veían de frente y una alegría como esa era lo que necesitaba.

—**Me han dicho que te ha ido bien ¿Uh? Es la suerte de los talentosos de sonrisa linda** —un pequeño golpe y una risa contagiosa fue la respuesta por parte de Zakki.

—**Para con eso jaja… pero me sorprende verte aquí** —comentó. Matsuoka alzó los hombros con desdén.

—**Quería pasar a saludarte y revivir los viejos tiempos ¿Quieres ir a comer algo al terminar la grabación? O tienes planes** —cuestionó al más alto y este negó.

—**No los tengo. Saldré en una hora …**

—**Perfecto, paso para acá en una hora. ¿Aun tienes el mismo número de móvil? Por cualquier cosa** —Zakki asintió mientras un contento Matsuoka retornaba a su set —**tengo que seguir en grabación…hay tanto de que hablar** —comentó con una sonrisa y alzando la mano —nos vemos en una hora.

—**Claro, hasta entonces…**—dijo el seiyuu de Haru para después bajar la mano y regresar a la sala donde los chicos de Free seguían en lo suyo o al menos eso intentaban. Wing estaba parado de manos mientras Miyano le sostenía y un Daisuke les reprendía por sus locuras.

—**Mira, mira …puedo pararme de manos** —exclamó Wing mientras Zakki reía divertido ante la peculiar escena.

—**Basta chicos, debemos seguir leyendo el libreto** —dijo dándoles suaves golpecitos a ambos para que se controlaran y tomó asiento en el sillón donde solía estar. Miró el propio sonriendo, después de eso se sintió un poco más relajado con respecto a lo propio pero al alzar la vista y ver los orbes de Tatsuhisa Suzuki mirándole tan fijo sintió un escalofrío invadirle en el cuerpo y un palpitar incesante en el pecho.

Terminado su ensayo Nobunaga Shimazaki tomó sus cosas echándolo a su mochila y empezó a despedirse del equipo, respectivamente. Ya casi era hora de encontrarse con Matsuoka por lo que emprendió la partida pero en un momento de distracción del resto Tatsu le tomó del brazo sorprendiéndolo. Zakki contuvo el aire un momento pero su corazón no se contuvo en latir con tanta fuerza.

—**¿Podemos estar juntos hoy?**—Zakki apretó suavemente los labios y mostró preocupación frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—**Hoy… no puedo…tengo planes con Matsuoka…**—por un leve instante Zakki pensó que Tatsuhisa perdería la cabeza, que tal vez se pondría celoso y despotricaría, que se molestaría e iracundo le pediría que no fuera con él …pero Tatsu solo sonrió y soltó su brazo.

—**Está bien. Saludalo mucho de mi parte**—dijo con ese tono de voz relajado y esa sonrisa hermosa que el otro tenía. Entonces partió, entonces Zakki deseó por un momento que Tatsu le hubiese detenido pero no fue así.

Cada quien tomó su camino y sintió que esa brecha entre ambos había crecido unos centímetros más. Mientras estaba sentado en las afueras del estudio mirando a la gente pasar caminando, en sus vehículos, viendo el mundo correr. Se preguntó en ese instante si es que aun ahora tenía esa mirada de enamorado que decía Wing, pero no creía tenerla, no la tenía. Su celular sonó tomándolo por sorpresa y un mensaje en él le hizo suspirar un poco cansado.

_"Disculpame Zakki pero el ensayo se alargó. Lo siento tanto ¿Podemos vernos otro día? Te lo compensaré (/;_;\\)_  
_-Matsuoka"_

Zakki sonrió contestando el mensaje y de un brinco bajó de la barda donde estaba sentado. No se sentía enojado por haber sido cancelado, no debería por qué pero ahora tenía esa preocupación dentro, esa espinita de hacer algo. Alzó la mano y subió a un taxi, dio una dirección y fue directamente hacia tal lugar sin tener ni idea que decir cuando le viera. Subió los escalones hasta llegar al apartamento y tocó la puerta esperando recibir respuesta. Y ahí estaba, Tatsuhisa le miró sorprendido por encontrarse con Shimazaki en la puerta que tardó en digerir la información.

—**Tú…**—su kouhai alzó los hombros.

—**¿Aun puedes recibirme?** —Tatsu asintió y le dejó pasar. No hubo muchas palabras, solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él mientras se abría paso en el apartamento. Entonces, justo como hacia un rato, una mano le detuvo. Giró y se encontró con los ojos de Tatsu, con su cercanía y con sus labios pegados a los propios. Zakki se quería morir ahí mismo, derretir en sus brazos, perderse más.

Aquel beso era intenso, profundo y cálido que le tiño las mejillas de un adorable carmesí y las manos de un tenue temblor. Suaves mordidas, sonidos placenteros y unos pasos erráticos hacia la habitación. La mochila se perdió en el camino, solo estaban ellos y aquella habitación oscura. Zakki cayó sobre el colchón, Tatsu le miró desde arriba con una sonrisa en los labios, esa misma sonrisa que le conquistó. Zakki slo pudo explorar las expresiones del otro y suspirar nuevamente.

—**Wing tenía razón…**—dijo riendo y terminó por caer encima del cuerpo de Zakki. —**estás enamorado…**

Nobunaga tembló al oírle decir eso y cuando iba a pedirle una explicación se encontró con un Tatsuhisa dormido. Estaba agotado, era obvio. Ese dia desde temprano había ido a ensayo con Oldcodex y toda la tarde estuvo en el set por lo que se desplomó al instante. El chico se esforzaba demasiado, era digno de admirarse. Zakki lo abrazó con sutileza y le dejó dormir en aquella posición mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y sonreía con los orbes llenos de lágrimas. Esas mismas eran entre felicidad y miedo de que fuera tan transparente con sus propios sentimientos, el verdadero problema es que Tatsuhisa posiblemente desconocía que si estaba enamorado de alguien.  
Ese alguien era él.

—**Algún día podre decírtelo…senpai…**—susurró besando la cabeza de Tatsu y perdiéndose en un sueño dentro de su abrazo.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

¿Les ha gustado? Un nuevo rival de amores entra : **Yoshitsugu Matsuoka **

¿Quien es él? Pues es el hombre que dijo las cosas más dulces a Zakki en una entrevista como _"Tiene una sonrisa hermosa"_ y le hizo avergonzarse...rival de Tatsu, rivalisimo [?] jajajaja igual hay gente que le gusta el ZakkiSuoka pero este fic no es de esa OTP

Correcciones de **Marihanitha**, aportaciones diversas de **Diana** y escrito por **Zakki**.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**


	3. Sobre CDs y BL

**Advertencias :** Este fanfic es de contenido** homoerótico** no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene **MPREG**. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)

Este capitulo contendrá algunas cosas fuertes. Algo de intensidad para entrar en calor y retornar al drama en puerta. ¿Que les parece?

Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : **Zakki**

!~Enjoy~!

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

**.**

—**Y bien. ¿Quién ha estado en un BL?** —preguntó Wing curioso a sus compañeros de Free quienes le otorgaron atención. Tatsuhisa levantó la mano confiado mientras que Daisuke y Zakki dudaron u poco. El único que se quedó con brazos cruzados fue Miyano Mamoru.

—**¿Ahora es raro no gemir frente a un micrófono?**—todos le miraron—**yo no he hecho eso, soy un chico inocente**

—**Te creo que no lo hagas pero ****_'chico inocente'_**** es un título que no te queda, Mamo-chan** —espetó Wing entre risas. Los demás le siguieron.

—**Daisuke y yo trabajamos en uno hace un tiempo** —comentó Tattsun con naturalidad.

—**Ahora que lo pienso…nuestras voces sonaban igual que Rei y Makoto en ese CD ¿No?*** —Tattsun asintió a lo dicho por Daisuke.

—**Lo que me sorprende es**…—comentó Wing —**que Zakki se animara a hacer un CD BL…**—la vista de todos se enfocó en Shimazaki quien se sintió un tanto nervioso por sus miradas.

—**N…no fue fácil** —susurró avergonzado.

—**Lo imagino aunque tu trabajo es muy bueno** —dijo Daisuke con tranquilidad.

**—EH, ¿Daisuke escuchó un CD BL? ¿Eres fudanshi?** —el chico alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—**Cuando supe que trabajaríamos juntos escuché sus trabajos, de casualidad lo he encontrado** —Zakki se cubrió el rostro.

—**Es un tema muy vergonzoso para mí** —dijo Zakki. Tatsuhisa por otro lado se encontraba texteando en su móvil hasta que Wing le interrumpió.

—**¿Tú también has escuchado a Zakki en un BL?** —Tattsun sin separar la vista de la pantalla con mucha seguridad dijo.

—**Muchas veces…**—oficialmente Zakki quería morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo.

—**Pero si nos enfocamos en alguien haciendo buenos BL ese es Tatsuhisa-san** —dijo Daisuke mientras que Tattsun alzaba los hombros —**su voz tiene mucha versatilidad.**

—**No sé cómo Daisuke logra que lo perverso suene elegante** —comentó Wing sorprendido de las palabras de su compañero.

—**¿Seguiremos hablando de cosas que_ Mamoru_ no hace?** —dijo ofendido el seiyuu de Rin.

—**Si ¿Alguien ha estado en un anime BL?** —dijo a tono de burla Wing mientras él y Daisuke alzaban la mano.

—**Claro, los contratan para Love Stage y ya son unos expertos del tema** —expresó entre risas el más alto del grupo.

—**Todos ustedes**…—dijo Zakki con calma —**son muy asombrosos y hacen muchos trabajos interesantes. Me da gusto aprender de ustedes** —los cuatro jóvenes miraron al seiyuu de Haruka y solo pudieron pensar una cosa_ "Es un ángel"._

El día de grabación fue muy agotador. Apenas terminaron con su trabajo y Zakki se hundió en el sillón de siempre con las piernas flexionadas y pegadas a las rodillas además de mirar al techo un tanto pensativo. Desde aquella conversación había algo rondando en su cabeza, una pregunta que se había quedado muy clavada dentro de él. Esa misma pregunta se esfumó al sentir un par de golpecitos en su frente y salir de su ensimismamiento sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

—**Ah, ¡Senpai!**—se sobó la frente un par de veces y miró al chico frente a él que reía por lo bajo.

—**¿Qué piensas? ¿Uh?** —Zakki negó suavemente, bajó la vista e hizo un puchero enternecedor. Tatsuhisa alzó una ceja, comúnmente el chico se soltaba hablando de lo que sentía pero aquella vez se quedó un tanto serio, ya vería la forma de indagar lo que al joven le consternaba.—** Vamos, la grabación terminó.**

Tatsuhisa se echó la mochila a la espalda y se acomodó la gorra. Ese día se veía bastante casual y desaliñado a su vez. Camisa holgada, pantalones de igual forma y unos tennis deportivos. Aun en sus_ 'fachas'_ ese chico le hacía suspirar y eso era asombroso. Solo podía definirlo como amor de verdad.

—**¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos, senpai?** —el más bajo retornó la vista al chico, su expresión lo dijo todo _"¿En serio preguntas?"_ por lo que Zakki solo abrió los ojos y se sintió inmediatamente avergonzado.

Se despidieron de la producción, hubo un momento en que se encontraban por salir del set cuando la mano de Wing les detuvo. Tattsun apretó los ojos, Zakki se giró y el joven alegre les miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—**Nee, Zakki ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar a casa de Daisuke?** —el chico parpadeó confuso —**le había comentado a Tattsun ya pero veo que se quiere dar a la fuga.**

Rio divertido, al fondo Mamoru se burlaba del seiyuu de Makoto pues sus planes de escapar y monopolizar otra noche a Zakki habían sido frustrados. Tatsuhisa suspiró derrotado, Zakki se enterneció de que su senpai intentara llevárselo para él solo pero convivir con sus compañeros y amigos de vez en cuando era necesario. Se miraron, el chico pidió permiso con la mirada y derrotado Tatsuhisa aceptó la propuesta frustrando su plan de pasar toda una noche pasional con el chico.

—**Bien, vamos**…—dijo alzando los hombros, así los cinco seiyuus salieron del set mientras Mamoru le daba palmaditas de comprensión a Tattsun y los otros tres chicos conversaban más animados.

La casa de Daisuke era más un departamento muy cómodo. Sillones pequeños regados por todos lados, una mesilla de centro, al fondo un comedor para cuatro personas y una barra de cocina. Detrás de la misma estaba el refrigerador y las alacenas y a su costado la puerta que daba a la lavandería. Al entrar había justo al lado otra puerta la cual debía ser de la habitación.

—**La casa de Daisuke siempre huele muy bien** —dijo Wing estirando los brazos al aire.

—**¿Entonces Wing pasa mucho tiempo aquí?**—el chico asintió feliz —**Ustedes son justamente como Rei y Nagisa ¿Eh?**

—**¿Lo somos, Rei-chan?** —Daisuke rio alzando los hombros ante la teoría de Mamoru.

—**Posiblemente un poco aunque Mamoru-san no es como Rin** —los chicos empezaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa mientras Wing y Daisuke iban por aperitivos y comida.

—**De igual forma ni Zakki es Haru ni Tattsun es Makoto…serían más bien la inversa** —tan pronto llegaron unas latas de cerveza Tatsuhisa tomó una abriéndola con una mano. Bebió de ella estando sentado de una forma descuidada y con cierto desinterés a la típica charla de_ "parecerse a los personajes"._

—**Yo siento que senpai tiene la amabilidad de Makoto** —los otros tres chicos casi escupen su bebida de la risa al escuchar aquella afirmación ¿Tatsuhisa amable? Posiblemente Zakki no veía al mismo Tatsuhisa que molestaba y pervertía a todos sin consideración.

—**Soy bastante considerado con Zakki ¿Verdad?** —le mira y tras tomar una papa se lo lanzó a una distancia considerablemente corta para que el otro la atrapara con la boca. Acto seguido le hizo una caricia en el cabello. Todos pensaron en ese momento que lo de Tatsuhisa no era considerado si no que trataba a Zakki como su mascota. Nadie rompería la ilusión del joven seiyuu.

La plática se alargó entre otros proyectos del futuro y del pasado. Antes algunos se habían encontrado, y trabajado juntos, otros a futuro tenían más planes en conjunto. Apenas unas latas después la plática perdía sentido para algunos, más específicamente para Wing, Daisuke y Zakki.

—**Rei-chan de Free….es Rei de Love Stage…**—decía Wing entre risas —**¿Quién es Shougo?**

—**¿Eh? No hay un Shougo en Free…**—decía Daisuke como respuesta. Mamoru empezó a reír negando con la cabeza y dejó la lata.

—**Chicos, debo volver a casa. Sigan divirtiéndose** —dijo mirando su reloj. Los jóvenes alzaron la mano despidiéndose del chico quien parecía no afectado por la bebida o al menos no había procurado tomar tanto. Cuando se trataba de esas cuestiones el más maduro era Mamoru Miyano. Tan pronto salió Wing les pidió bajar la voz.

—**Ya que no está podemos hablar de eso…**—dijo haciendo que Tattsun alzara una ceja —**sí, de BL, ¡De eso!**

—**No, no, nada de eso, no quiero hablar de BL** —se quejó Daisuke moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado— **además no terminará en nada bueno.**

—**¡Daisuke~!** —expresó Wing en tono cantado tirándose contra su hombro —**quiero hablar de eso, anda….**

—**Yo…**—Zakki se detuvo al alzar la voz y tener la atención de todos. Estuvo a punto de decir aquello que le preocupó desde la mañana pero guardó silencio y se puso de pie —**necesito el sanitario…**—susurró sin más y empezó a caminar con poca elegancia hasta llegar al pasillo a lado de la puerta donde estaba el baño.

El tiempo se perdió ahí. Lavó su cara y se observó ante el espejo intentando recobrar un poco de conciencia. Palmeó sus mejillas, suspiró y salió del baño. Fuera había más silencio de lo habitual, al llegar a la sala vio a los tres chicos dormidos en diferentes lugares de la sala. Daisuke y Wing en el suelo, Tatsuhisa recargado contra la pared. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí? No tenía un reloj cerca para ver y el móvil se había apagado. Sintió sequedad en la garganta, fue hacia la cocina, tras la barra y abrió el refri para buscar algo que tomar. Finalmente agua, la necesitaba tanto que por un momento recordó a Haruka. Sonrió un poco, abrió la botella y dio un tragó muy grande a la misma sintiendo el líquido bajar por su garganta, fue tan refrescante.

Dejó la botella de nueva cuenta en su lugar, se incorporó cerrando la puerta del frigorífico y cuando quiso girar para retornar a la sala unas manos en las caderas le detuvieron.

—**Eh**…— se sorprendió Zakki y al girar la vista un poco de lado se encontró con la sonrisa de Tattsun—**senpai, me ha asustado…**

—**Apenas entraste al baño y cayeron rendidos**…—susurró.

—**Creí que usted estaba dormido…**—sintió como la nariz de Tattsun se clavó en su cuello y como sus labios rozaron su piel haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

—**Estaba fingiendo, no tengo tan poca resistencia**…—un rozar de sus dientes le puso la piel de gallina.

—**Senpai…no haga eso aquí…**—intentó detenerle cuando las manos del otro, traviesas, se paseaban por los costados del chico y pasaban hacia al frente haciéndole temblar.

—**¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?** —el más alto se sorprendió ¿Acaso Tattsun había visto a través de él? Tragó saliva, agradeció que su boca ya no estuviera tan seca y suspiró un poco cerrando los ojos.

—**Yo**…—tal vez podía confiar en él con su absurdo dilema— **no creo servir para los BL o algo así…**—Tattsun alzó una ceja y rio sutilmente mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo colocándolo en la barra.

—**No digas eso…. Tus gemidos son los más dulces del mundo** —cuando Zakki iba a gritar avergonzado Tattsun lo hizo girar hasta que quedó frente a la barra, el celular delante de él y Tattsun detrás acariciándole la espalda, rosando su trasero sutilmente —**¿Quieres escucharte?...**

Zakki suspiró y antes de que respondiera. Tattsun se inclinó poniendo el dispositivo de grabación del móvil. El más alto se tensó, entendió cuál era la idea del otro y esta fue más clara cuando las manos de Tattsun empezaron a acariciarle el pecho, escalar por debajo de la ropa, apretar sus sensibles pezones.

—**Ah…senpai**…—intentó contener su voz, a las cercanía aun Wing y Daisuke dormían aunque bastante inconscientes. Se concentraba en ello pero también en el hecho de que la protuberancia creciente de Tattsun se estampara contra su trasero aun con las ropas cubriéndoles.

Empezó a fingir embestidas, unas que le excitaron más y le hicieron inclinarse contra la barra que le llegaba más arriba de la cintura. Tattsun le rozaba los dientes por encima de la ropa mientras sus manos seguían apretando aquellos botones sensibles del chico. Zakki contenía gemidos suaves, suspiros, el placer y más aún cuando Tattsun empezó a desabrochar los botones y bajar el zipper del pantalón del chico.

Shimazaki miraba de reojo a los chicos aun dormidos y se inclinaba nuevamente a la barra dejándose hacer. El pantalón bajo más y más hasta llegar al suelo junto con sus bóxer y con unos dedos previamente humedecidos empezó a prepararle.

—**Senpai…mgh…**—dijo contra el teléfono que seguía grabando su erótica voz. Dos dedos se internaron entrando y saliendo, el chico no sabía si hacia eso por el placer, por ser Tattsun o por el alcohol pero se sentía fantástico y prohibido por el lugar donde estaban. Tan pronto estuvo listo Tattsun solicitó que se acomodase. Zakki avergonzado y hundiendo más el rostro en la barra encima del teléfono abrió más las piernas, sintió una calidez rosar en las cercanías de su cavidad algunas veces y finalmente una punzada que le hizo estremecerse — **aah….**

—**Me encanta….**—susurró Tattsun haciéndole avergonzar. Él siempre se las ingeniaba para decir cosas tan insinuantes y fuertes, tan fácilmente, tan al natural.

En resumen era un pervertido y más por hacer esas cosas en la cocina de Daisuke.

Zakki volvió a alzar la vista asegurándose de que el par durmiera pero una fuerte estocada le hizo volver la vista abajo y gemir contra el teléfono, Varias más vinieron, Tattsun le sujetaba las caderas con fuerza entrando y saliendo, la diferencia de estaturas de ambos en ese momento fue una ventaja y ver sometido a Zakki de esa forma era la gloria. Gemía por lo bajo, gemía llamándole _"senpai"_ y se contenía para después volver a gemir. Apretaba los puños, tensaba el cuerpo y se perdía en el placer.

Tattsun hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los glúteos de Zakki dejándole marcados los dedos, arremetiendo con fuerza hasta gemir ronco y sonoro. Zakki entreabría los ojos, se aseguraba de no ser descubierto en vista de que a Tattsun no le importaba ello. Una de sus piernas arriba de la barra le daba más accesibilidad y una posición bastante apetecible. Mordidas en la nuca, suspiros entrecortados y finalmente un Tattsun temblando al igual que Zakki quien tenía la cabeza totalmente pegada a la barra y veía el teléfono con la pantalla de grabación.

—**Senpai…ah…**—dijo temblando al sentir como el chico le llenaba con ese líquido blanquecino, al correrse manchándose a sí mismo, al sentir esa oleada de placer en todo el cuerpo que le hizo querer desplomarse ahí mismo. Tattsun salió viendo su labor, como aquella semilla descendía por una de las piernas de Zakki y el otro gemia entrecortado. Se aproximó pausando la grabación y sonrió mientras Zakki intentaba incorporarse. Un beso en la mejilla mientras mostraba su teléfono, un guiño travieso por parte de Tattsun.

—**Muchas gracias por el CD**…—Zakki se cubrió los labios avergonzado mientras caía en cuenta de lo ocurrido, del plan de Tatsuhisa y de lo que había pasado.

Tal vez no era tan malo con el BL como creía pero en definitiva Tatsuhisa Suzuki era un experto.

Al día siguiente en el set de grabación los chicos tenían una resaca de muerte. Todos estaban en diferentes sillones y los únicos realmente consientes y tranquilos eran Mamoru Miyano, quien se había propuesto molestar a Wing y Daisuke, y Tatsuhisa quien estaba desparramado en su sillón con unos audífonos en los oídos.

—**¡Tattsun, Tattsun!**—decía Wing tallándose la cabeza. El desinteresado se quitó un audífono y ladeó la cabeza — **Mamoru ha estado molestando.**

—**Mamo… compórtate** —obviamente el joven no iba a hacer caso. Wing hizo un puchero y volvió al seiyuu de Makoto.

—**¿Qué escuchas, Tattsun?** —el chico alzó los hombros y dijo en calma.

—**Un CD BL** —todos le miraron de igual forma y Wing se emocionó un tanto.

—**¿Puedo oírlo? ¿Quién es el seiyuu? Déjame oír** —dijo emocionado. Tattsun se puso los audífonos de nueva cuenta y negó.

—**Es un CD de mi colección privada** —sonrió cerrando los ojos dejando con la duda a los tres chicos y sonrojado a Shimazaki Nobunaga quien era participe de aquel obsceno CD drama.

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

.

*El CD de Tatsu y Daisuke lo compartiré en la página. Si no alcanzan a verlo pueden mandarme un inbox y con gusto se los comparto. Igual si puedo descargarlo lo subiré en un video.

Este cap fue intenso. En Zakki's Corp nos alteramos durante dos días por que surgió esto y de él hubo más y más ideas que irán conociendo ¿Les ha gustado? Pues gracias por leer.!

_!Ideas de Diana, Edición de Mari y escrito por Zakki!_


	4. Libre, libre

!Hola! !Gracias a ti, si a ti que llegaste hasta este capitulo! !Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta locura producto de la imaginación ociosa de cierto grupo de fanáticas!

**Advertencias :** Este fanfic es de contenido** homoerótico** no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene **MPREG**. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)

Este capitulo contiene drama, drama, drama, Matsuoka, drama y más drama...

Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : **Zakki**

!~Enjoy~!

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

**—Eres muy lindo, Zakki….**—susurró mientras revolvía con la cuchara metálica su café. Zakki solo sonrió a punto de decirle que se detuviera pero el otro susurró cercano a él **—Deberías salir conmigo.**

Los orbes de Shimazaki Nobunaga se abrieron con sorpresa mientras el otro joven se separaba de él mirándole con esos ojos entornados y analíticos. Dirigió el café a sus labios muy nervioso mirando a todos lados y esperando que fuera alguna broma.

—**Matsuoka yo…**—fue interrumpido.

**—Seguro piensas que bromeo pero es en serio….y no espero que me respondas ahora…solo piénsalo ¿Si?** —y aun cuando el otro tenía una sonrisa en los labios pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, Shimazaki se sintió un poco mal de no poder corresponder los sentimientos de aquel chico. Al fin habían logrado reunirse y tras hablar de mil cosas llegaron a ese tema, un tema que nunca debieron haber arribado…

Al día siguiente en el set de grabación de Iwatobi Channel el chico estaba un tanto disperso por lo ocurrido. Aun así, intentando mostrar su mejor cara, saludó a todos como acostumbraba, se río de los chistes de Wing y rehuyó de los juegos de Mamoru Miyano. Todo estaba en aparente calma pero realmente él había enfocado mucha energía en pensar como no herir a Matsuoka.

**—Hey. Tierra llamando a Zakki…**—dijo Tatsu dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. El joven seiyuu se alertó y miró directamente a su compañero. Este sonrió con esa clase de risa burlona que siempre tenía y se incorporó dejándolo algo perdido en su rostro y en esa aura que emanaba el cantante.—creo que ahora te perdimos más.

Zakki negó con la cabeza y movió su mano como abanico mientras Tatsu buscó sentarse a su lado pese a ser un sillón individual. Zakki solo atinó a reír mientras ambos compartían el mismo pequeño sillón esperando su turno para empezar Radio Free. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que no estaba tan cerca del otro, desde aquella noche en que hicieron cosas indebidas en el lugar más inadecuado por lo que el contacto, por más bizarro que fuera, era bienvenido.

**—¿Tienes planes hoy?**—preguntó Tatsuhisa mientras a lo lejos veía a Wing, el invitado del día, charlando con el productor.

**—Creo que no…**—Tatsu sonrió dándole un par de palmadas en la pierna y con esfuerzo salió del apretado sillón levantándose.

**—Nos vemos en donde siempre **—Zakki asintió sin dar respuesta mientras Tatsu a trote se dirigía a molestar a Wing. El más alto se quedó sentado con una sensación agradable, lo que le estuviese preocupando o molestando se había disipado con la sola presencia de Tatsu y eso es algo que le emocionaba, que le gustaba y agradaba. Ese era el efecto que el provocaba.

Pronto un mensaje lo hizo salir de su estado de confort y el nombre de Matsuoka en su pantalla le hizo recordar el dilema en que se encontraba. Suspiró suave leyendo cada palabra y torció un poco la boca ante ello. Tal vez debía dejar las cosas en claro pero ese no era el día adecuado.

_"Lo siento. No puedo salir hoy. Ya tengo un compromiso. Nos veremos pronto, Matsuoka-san_

_-Zakki"_

Y con un suspiro escuchó el llamado de la producción para iniciar el programa. Se puso de pie, palmeó sus mejillas y buscando verse positivo entró al set a grabar. Las cosas habían estado bien, hubo locuras y chistes, ni que decir que más de una vez Zakki tuvo que controlar los ataques de risa que le daban hasta que el programa finalizó. Todos agradecieron a la producción por su gran trabajo y aplaudieron por una grabación más, por nuevas sonrisas entregadas a sus fans. Siempre ese grupo se esmeraba, hacía las cosas con la mejor disposición y por eso actualmente en conjunto e individualmente estaban triunfando.

Apenas emprendían camino fuera del estudio los seiyuus cuando un enorme arreglo floral andante les detuvo. Todos se extrañaron y más cuando detrás de él salió un chico conocido por algunos.

—**¡Matsuoka-san!**—gritó Wing al chico quien saludó alegre.

—**Nos sorprende su visita y… el evidente ramo** —comentó Daisuke mientras el chico reía un poco.

—**Me da gusto verlos …o algo así **—dijo tras las flores **—Este es un presente para Zakki.** —dijo poniéndolo en el suelo. El seiyuu de Haru empezó a sentir cierto nerviosismo y cierta tensión en el ambiente por recibir algo así y más aún frente a Tatsuhisa quien se mostraba serio por la presencia del chico.

—**Ah….gracias pero yo… esto** —no sabía ni que decir, realmente se había quedado en blanco y no por el detalle o por que fuera Matsuoka si no porque le preocupaba las consecuencias de ello. Mamoru le dio unas palmaditas a Wing y a Daisuke para _'desalojar'_ el área mientras que Zakki intentaba pensar en alguna forma de escabullirse y huir de ahí pero ello sería irrespetuoso.

—**Lo siento por interrumpirte solo quería traer un detalle** —dijo amablemente el chico. Sus intenciones no eran malas, de hecho siendo tan detallista y lindo a la hora de hablar de Zakki enternecía a cualquiera. **—sé que estás ocupado hoy…espero que podamos salir pronto.**

**—De hecho está bastante libre. **—dijo Tatsu unos pasos más adelante — **No tengas cuidado…**

Fue lo último dicho por el seiyuu de Makoto quien finalmente partió de ese lugar dando la vuelta por el pasillo. Zakki pensó en detenerle pero no podía dejar así a Matsuoka y menos cuando los ojos de Mamoru le miraban de una forma que solo le hicieron detenerse. Era una expresión de comprensión y una seña de que dejara ir a Tatsu. Antes de seguirle debía aclarar todo con Matsuoka y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, no permitir que se siga ilusionando de ninguna manera. Zakki suspiró y miró al chico más bajo frente a él.

—**Estoy libre…**—susurró. Matsuoka se mostró contento al escucharle y finalmente le invitó a algún café mientras el enorme arreglo se quedó en un rincón del estudio.

Todo el camino se tornó en charlas casuales y demás pareciendo no querer entrar en el tema de antes. En un principio Zakki estaba cohibido, su timidez no le impedía arribar a la conversación y finalmente dejó que la charla y las leves risas fluyeran. Un par de cafés, un pastelillo y el reloj andando mientras las tensiones se iban, casi como un plan de Matsuoka para encontrar el momento óptimo y decirle nuevamente sus intenciones.

**—Zakki…**—dijo muy próximo a él acariciando levemente su mejilla, haciendo que los cabellos castaños llegaran detrás de su oreja. El más alto se tensó y entreabrió los labios. El lugar estaba algo vacío, pronto cerrarían y el ambiente generado por esa cercanía para Nobunaga era incómodo. Tan próximo, con la intensión de besarle, tan tenso solo pudo retroceder, poner la yema de sus dedos en el pecho de Matsuoka y separarlo.

**—Lo…Lo siento…**—dijo muy avergonzado, nervioso. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Matsuoka soltó su agarré y suspiró entristecido.

**—Lo entiendo y disculpa por tener una idea equivocada**— Zakki negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se incorporó al asiento totalmente recto mirando al café.

—**Debí ser claro desde el inicio yo…no tengo esos sentimientos por ti** —confesó y en medio de sus propios pensamientos pensó que había sido más fácil rechazar un acercamiento de Matsuoka que todas las caricias y besos de Tatsu ¿La causa? Era cierto, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

**—Es solo que… creí que esas sonrisas y esos ojos brillantes podían ser por mí**—dijo entristecido. Zakki se mordió el labio inferior y por última vez esa noche se disculpó que no fuese así.

Y aunque había pensado que era más fácil no significaba que a su vez no fuese complejo pues estimaba a Matsuoka y herir a su amigo era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Ese día tomó un taxi solo a su apartamento y llegó a casa lanzando la chaqueta y las llaves de lado. Se tiró a la cama agotado bocabajo hasta que tuvo que moverse pues respirar era complicado en esa posición. Se quedó de lado acariciando el sitio solitario de su cama y volvió a pensar en Tatsu, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, sus miradas y sus labios.

¿Acaso a él le pasaría lo mismo que a Matsuoka si confesaba sus sentimientos? Debía admitir que le asustaba y demasiado que por eso mismo se había mantenido callado. Más ahora que Tatsu había actuado tan indiferente cuando Matsuoka le llevó flores, cuando él le invitó a salir y se fue a su lado, Tatsu se había mostrado tan normal como si no le importase y eso quebrantaba sus esperanzas. El teléfono sonó sorprendiéndolo, rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta extraerlo y contestó inmediatamente.

**—¿Bueno?**—dijo con calma.

—**¡Hey! ¡Zakki! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?** —preguntó la voz al otro lado.

—**Mamoru-san…**—dijo aun recostado sobre la cama algo extrañado de que el joven le hablara ¿Acaso sabía algo? ¿Acaso sospecharía? Mamoru Miyano siempre actuaba como si lo supiera todo y en la mayoría de las veces atinaba pero ahora ¿Qué estaría pensando?—** Sí, me ha ido….bien**

—**Este chico Matsuoka va muy en serio ¿No?**—Zakki solo quiso hundir su rostro en la almohada y quedarse ahí, no recordar ese momento— **¿Zakki?**

—**Disculpa es que…**—conservó el aire unos segundos y prosiguió—**estoy algo cansado…**

—**Oh si, te dejo dormir solo quería saber cómo estabas y decirte algo importante**—Zakki se quedó por un instante con la duda y cuando iba a preguntar de que trataba Mamoru Miyano prosiguió por su cuenta —** escucha… espero que arreglaras lo que tuvieses que arreglar con Matsuoka y de ser así tu…**—hizo una sutil pausa—**deberías hablar con Tatsu.**

**—¿Eh?...**—Zakki se sentó de golpe abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— **Él….¿Él dijo algo?**

—**No necesariamente….**—ríe con irónica—**el Tatsu que conozco comúnmente dice que le molesta pero esta vez no se mostró así**—dijo decepcionando un poco a Zakki, tal vez a Tatsuhisa no le importaba después de todo—** pero no fue necesario…cuando salimos noté en sus ojos …tristeza.**

**—Eh…** —dijo sin poderlo creer, siquiera imaginar.

—**Lo se…verlo fue …**—no prosiguió, ni siquiera era algo agradable de describir—**habla con él y dile la verdad sea la que sea.**

—**Lo haré…gracias**—bajó la mirada y el tono de llamada colgada sonó. Suspiró expulsando el aire de sus pulmones y se quedó pensado ¿Realmente irse con Matsuoka habrá afectado a su senpai? No quería emocionarse de más, no debía hacerlo y sin embargo tuvo una esperanza de que, de ser así, tenía una esperanza de confesarse, de hacer las cosas bien y con mucha suerte empezar algo, aunque fuese secreto, aunque fuese prohibido lo quería.

Quería andar con él sin restricciones, o al menos no tantas. Quería despertar por las mañanas diciendo _"No solo soy su kouhai, soy su pareja"_ y poder mandarle un _"te quiero"_ en un mensaje para hacerlo sonreír. Quería hacerle algún bento para que no se descuidara entre tanto trabajo y ser su apoyo para que ya no estuviera depresivo cuando las cosas iban mal. Deseaba tanto que le abrazara como nunca y le dijera algo dulce al oído. Quería todo con él.

Apenas se puso de pie en la cama el mundo se vino abajo, una sensación extraña en el estómago le golpeó y a prisa la puerta del baño fue azotada.

Tal vez algo que comió no le sentó bien, tal vez había estado demasiado estresado por el trabajo y el problema con Matsuoka, había tantas causas del porque había tenido esas nauseas terribles pero por el momento no le daría importancia. Prefirió meterse a la bañera, relajarse para poder dormir después.

Ya el mañana sería un mejor día.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

!Sintomas!Sintomas! !El bebé está aquí! ¿No les emociona? A mi si. Hace algún tiempo yo no toleraba el MPREG pero es bastante dulce, son ideas personales, respeto a quienes no les guste pero a mi me emociona un poco jajaja.

Correcciones de **Marihanitha**, aportaciones diversas de **Diana** y escrito por **Zakki**.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**


	5. Corazonadas

_!Me he tardado un poco en publicar! !Pero mejor tarde que nunca! Me he topado un par de veces con gente preguntando que si cuando actualizo, esoo me ha motivado un montón !Gracias por su preferencia y por seguir esta historia! Espero que disfruten el capitulo._

_**Advertencias :** Este fanfic es de contenido** homoerótico** no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene **MPREG**. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : **Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

De nueva cuenta estaba ahí aferrado al retrete como hacía unos días. El sonido de la palanca apareció y finalmente, con mala cara, Shimazaki Nobunaga se acomodaba los cabellos hacia atrás para lavarse la boca, el rostro y borrar un poco el cansancio de ese día; y vaya que fue un día cansado en el que pasó de todo y pensaría que por causa de esos mismos eventos ahora había desechado todo de su estómago pero, de no haber sido porque ese síntoma de mareo se había hecho recurrente desde mucho antes, habría pensado de ellos la causa.

Su día empezó tranquilo a lo que respecta. Tras un baño y mostrándose lo más fresco que pudo partió rumbo a las grabaciones con una enorme sonrisa que los demás catalogaban como_ "Más refrescante de lo habitual"._ Es cierto, Zakki parecía extrañamente renovado y lo notaba en su simple reflejo.

Se detuvo al llegar a la sala común de los empleados y ver el enorme arreglo de flores que hacía unos días había dejado Matsuoka; la verdad es que desde entonces no había tenido tiempo de aclarar con Tatsuhisa lo ocurrido y ya era hora de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, ser directo y decirle lo que sentía.

Estaba muy convencido al respecto, valiente y decidido para la batalla final en la que confesaría sus sentimientos a su libidinoso senpai pero tras girar sobre sus pies y encontrarse con su mirada a Zakki se le subieron los colores y se quedó en una especie de shock. Pensó en saludar, decir algo que tuviese aunque sea un mínimo sentido pero las palabras decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones y solo se mantuvo ahí, de pie, más estático que una estatua. Tatsu le miró ladino y apenas saludó cortésmente cuando fueron interrumpidos por los empleados del sitio.

**—Es hora de empezar a grabar**—dijo, y con un unísono _"Si"_ los dos fueron hacia el estudio. Ese día grabarían radio Free los dos solos, había algunas personas en las cercanías, muy pocas a decir verdad, puesto que radio Free por sí mismo no requería de muchos empleados.

Tatsuhisa tomó aire para mostrar sus mejores ánimos y Zakki le miró de reojo haciendo una graciosa expresión como en espera de que el otro hablase, si fuese un cachorro fácilmente Tatsu podría verle las orejas bajas como si estuviese a punto de ser regañado.

—**No pongas esa cara, no tengo problema con ello** —dijo Tatsu entrecerrando los ojos. Zakki dio un pequeño brinco y negó.

**—Yo no…**—iba a excusarse pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—**Si ustedes tienen algo yo lo entiendo** —aun cuando dijo eso pudo notar en los ojos de Tatsuhisa algo de tristeza o al menos un sentimiento angustiante. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación o si realmente estaba pasando ¿Estaba deprimido por ello?

**—Él y yo no…no estamos saliendo** —susurró esto último bajando la cabeza **— me lo ha pedido pero lo rechacé** —Tatsu alzó una ceja extrañado.

**—¿Por qué?...**—Zakki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tal vez era el momento de decírselo.

**—Porque a mi….a mí me gusta….** —las luces del estudio se encendieron, era hora de empezar a grabar. Zakki suspiró agotado mentalmente mientras en la cabina les daban indicaciones.

Fue un intento fallido.

La radio transcurrió como siempre y sin contratiempos. Ambos leyeron las cartas de las lectoras y lectores, contestaron preguntas y bromearon al respecto de varias cosas. Se podría decir que después de haber aclarado a medias el punto la tensión del ambiente se había roto y conforme terminaban las grabaciones las risas aumentaban.

**—Excelente trabajo, chicos** —aplaudieron los asistentes a todo el equipo y tras agradecimientos los jóvenes fueron hacia la sala donde comúnmente descansaban, estudiaban libretos y demás. Había una especie de silencio sepulcral entre un Zakki que estaba en el móvil revisando lo que acontecía y un Tatsuhisa quien se cubría el rostro con el gorro para fingir que dormía. Como si se tratara de un trato silencioso ambos se quedaron ahí sentados mientras el equipo se despedía de ellos como esperando la ocasión para charlar del tema.

Zakki se cuestionaba si debía irse, seguir ahí, o que hacer pero al ver que Tatsuhisa seguía plasmado en su sillón sin hacer nada decidió mantenerse donde mismo. Quería terminar de hablar, de decirle como se sentía y explicarle detalles de lo ocurrido. Suspiró con nerviosismo mientras volvía su vista a twitter y el último empleado salió.

**—¿Podrían cerrar el set? Me gustaría quedarme a esperar pero tengo que cenar con mis hijos** —Zakki miró al joven y asintió tomando las llaves **—¡Hasta mañana chicos!**

**—¡Hasta mañana!** —dijo el más alto viendo como la puerta se cerraba delante de él. Giró su vista a Tatsuhisa quien ya se había quitado el gorro del rostro y le observaba sin mucha expresión. Zakki tragó saliva, se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y rascó su propia nuca **—creo que es hora de que nos vayamos también, senpai.**

Tatsu sonrió ladino y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera con la cabeza. Él no entendió pero fiel como siempre a las peticiones de Tatsu fue tras él hacia donde el estudio estaba. Entraron al estudio de grabación, solitario y sin las risas hasta podía parecer tétrico pero Zakki temía más, o al menos lo suficiente, a lo que planeaba Tatsuhisa en ese lugar. Su temor y latidos aumentaron cuando el pestillo de la puerta fue girado y el seguro colocado mientras él, estático y algo acalorado seguía en el centro de la habitación de pie junto a los controles de grabación cuyas luces yacían apagadas al igual que los monitores.

Tatsu se sentó en la silla del editor de audio, esa silla tan cómoda y de color oscuro donde el hombre trabajaba con esmero para que ningún ruido ajeno se colara en las grabaciones de Radio Free. Se quedó ahí sentado con los dedos entrelazados y mirando en dirección a Zakki quien nervioso posaba sus ojos en el cristal de a lado y en detalles menos importantes del mismo estudio. Tatsu lo disfrutaba, le gustaba de cierta forma ese nerviosismo peculiar y único de Zakki pues no muchos jóvenes en la actualidad, y menos a esa edad, seguían manteniendo esa actitud apacible de la que el joven seiyuu le caracterizaba.

**—Senpai…yo** —susurró deteniéndose cobardemente de nueva cuenta.

**—Ya ha quedado claro lo que tenías que decirme** —el castaño abrió los ojos ¿Se referiría a lo de Matsuoka o a sus propios sentimientos? No sabía si él era tan perceptible como para captar los mismos y no se atrevió a preguntarlo pero si planeaba confirmárselo, confesarlo.

**—Tatsuhisa-san yo tengo algo que decir** —dijo muy seguro pero la sonrisa del otro le hizo golpearse mentalmente y detenerse.

**—Y hay algo que yo quiero que hagas…**—Zakki parpadeó un par de veces mientras con una mano Tatsu hacia una seña para que fuese hacia él.

Cuan perro* fiel caminó a paso lento hasta Tatsuhisa quedando de pie frente a él con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Le hizo una seña para que se agachara un poco, para que se pusiera más o menos a su altura y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca un susurro, como orden, fue suficiente para tenerlo hincado frente a él. Su corazón latía con fuerza sin entender totalmente hasta que el cierre del pantalón de Tatsu cedió un poco.

Zakki abrió los ojos sorprendidos y miró a otro punto más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Ese no era lugar para esas cosas y sin embargo la expresión de necesidad y deseo que había mostrado Tatsuhisa indicaba que no soportaría hasta llegar a la comodidad de su habitación. Además estaban ellos solos, el set de grabación cerrado y nadie les observaría en ese enclaustrado sitio.

—Nobunaga…—al llamado de su nombre con esa voz tan erótica Zakki giró sus ojos hacia él observando le virilidad de Tatsuhisa la cual se asomaba entre sus pantalones y. El cantante se acariciaba a sí mismo y aun cuando la escena misma fuera vulgar encendía cosas en Shimazaki que no podía simplemente ignorar.

Instinto, deseo, placer, lujuria y finalmente un amor que se mantenía como secreto en su pecho.

Zakki observó un momento más como Tatsuhisa hacia subir y bajar su mano sobre su propio miembro sin despegar los orbes oscuros de Zakki haciéndole sentirse deseado. Una seña más para que se aproximara un poco hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Zakki desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

**—Hazlo…**—se escuchó como una clara orden que Zakki digirió inmediatamente y acomodándose entre las piernas de Tatsu acercó sus labios hacia el miembro. Colocó los mismos sobre esa piel cálida, temeroso lo acarició con los mismos hasta que su lengua se paseó sutil.

Volvió a aventurar su lengua una vez más por la extensión sujetando el mismo con una de sus manos mientras Tatsu recargaba su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y se dejaba hacer por el castaño. Sentía como esos labios poco a poco engullían su virilidad, como perdía el miedo e intentaba colocarlo todo dentro de sí para después levantarse, como ese ruido vulgar salía en cada movimiento y le hacía enloquecer con cada acto, con cada instante en que su boca tocaba puntos sensibles, cuando pasaba por la punta y volvía a descender, cuando la mano de Zakki le masajeaba arriba y abajo dándole un inigualable placer.

Las manos de Tatsu se posaron sobre la cabeza de Zakki imponiéndole un ritmo, no muy acelerado para no hacerlo sufrir arcadas pero si constante para sentir más de ese placer. Algunos gemidos suaves salieron de los labios de Tatsu y en ese instante Zakki se sintió que hacia las cosas bien, que su senpai estaba disfrutando y eso mismo le enorgullecía aunque sonase extraño y tonto, aunque el día de mañana se avergonzara de su logro.

**—Nobun…**—no pudo terminar de decir su nombre mientras se inclinaba hacia al frente temblando, liberando su esencia contra los labios de Zakki víctima de un incontrolable placer. Respiró agitado mientras Zakki aun contenía la blanca esencia en su boca y cuidadoso Tatsu le levantó de la barbilla observándolo a los ojos con la respiración aun errática.

Acarició los labios de Zakki por donde una pequeña muestra del líquido blanquecino amenazaba con salir y usando su pulgar lo obligó a regresar a su boca, le hizo levantar una la barbilla aún más y el castaño apretó los ojos conteniéndose, sintiendo el extraño sabor de aquello, esa parte de Tatsu. El rockero se acercó a su oído y de una forma pasional susurró.

**—Tómalo…**—Zakki se aferró a los brazos de Tatsu un sonido indicó que la orden había sido acatada, el gemido ahogado que lanzó Zakki tras ello fue suficiente para saber que ahora su boca estaba vacía y la forma en que su respiración se variaba fue muestra del cansancio y que esa presión del ambiente había sido demasiada. **—Eres un buen chico…**

Zakki se sintió demasiado avergonzado, solo se quedó por largo rato hincado y aferrado a los antebrazos de Tatsu pegando su frente al hombro del otro. A pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces siempre sentía su corazón acelerarse, sus manos sudar y el alma al borde de escapar pero esa vez había sido diferente, jamás había hecho un acto como ese pero deseaba que todas sus primeras veces fueran de su senpai,

Tras acomodarse las ropas salieron del lugar apagando las luces del estudio mientras las flores de Matsuoka se quedaban otra noche ahí. Zakki seguía con esa sensación extraña en los labios y ese hueco en el corazón por no haber dicho sus sentimientos. Suspiró mientras la noche se extendía y los autos pasaban en la calle donde ambos esperaban un taxi.. Silencio total ¿Qué seria ahora de ambos? Posiblemente Tatsuhisa solo quería cosas así de él, y él era el único fantasioso que soñaba tener más que eso. Bajó los orbes, el taxi se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta.

**—Nos veremos mañana…**—susurró Tatsu. Zakki giró hacia él con la intensión de agradecer pero se encontró solo con un beso tan dulce que le tomó por sorpresa.

Se quedó mudo, ni siquiera se percató de como entró al taxi y la puerta se cerró pero fue consiente de aquel beso hermoso cuando ya iba camino a casa. Tatsu le había besado de una forma como nunca y no quería ilusionarse ¡Pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando se ponía así! ¿Por qué a veces es tan descuidado y a veces tan hermosamente cursi?

Zakki se regañaba y luchaba internamente hasta que un mareo más le invadió tras bajar del taxi frente a su casa, apenas pagó al taxista sin esperar el cambio cuando se adentró a su vivienda, corrió hacia el baño y ese síntoma maléfico hizo acto de presencia. Respiró cansado, fue un día agotador y de no haber sido por el hecho de que ese mareo y esas nauseas eran frecuentes pensaría que tendría que ver con la esencia de Tatsuhisa.

Tal vez ahora era momento de preocuparse, ir al médico y saber que le pasaba o tal vez estaría bien seguir recurriendo a los medicamentos para la digestión pues creía que como siempre el médico diría que se estaba sobre esforzando. Mañana lo pensaría, mañana sería un nuevo día esperando que los síntomas le dejasen dormir en paz, esperando que fuera mejor aunque, por muy cansado que fuera el día, era difícil que superaran lo hecho en ese momento.

Ese beso, esa calidez. No estaba listo para decirle a Tatsu todo y arruinar lo que tenían construido. Aunque Tatsu se enterase, lo odiara y Zakki creyera que no amaría a nadie como a él la realidad era distinta. Pronto alguien entraría a su vida y le robaría mil sonrisas, no lo esperaba, nadie lo esperaba. Mientras dormía no imaginaba que el segundo amor de su vida crecía dentro de él.

Tatsu esa noche llegó tirando su chamarra, su mochila y dejando sus llaves en la mesilla de al lado. Se talló los ojos, suspiró cansado y decidió que sería bueno ordenar una pizza. Se abrió paso en la algo desorganizada sala donde sus canciones estaban entre el suelo y la mesa y una cobija enrollaba el cuerpo de alguien. Tatsu se quejó, se talló los cabellos y se sentó encima del invasor de su hogar por un rato sin obtener respuesta. Eventualmente se hundió en el sillón usando al sujeto como si fuese parte del mismo hasta que pasados unos minutos empezó a quejarse.

**—Estás pesado, baja….**—dijo con desdén la persona.

**—¿Disculpa? Es mi sillón y yo puedo sentarme aquí** —dijo Tatsu pegando la espalda en el respaldo hasta que aquella persona algo fastidiado se quitó las cobijas de encima mostrando una desorganizada melena entre dorados y oscuros y una expresión de cansancio total.

**—Ya es de noche y no es agradable despertar** —comentó.

**—Apenas son las ocho y has estado durmiendo y comiendo aquí durante tres días, eres un vago** —dijo tomando un cojín y lanzándosela al hombre a la cara para después suspirar.

**—¿Ha pasado algo?** —el tipo tiró el cojín al suelo, buscó con las manos algo en el mueble que estaba colocado tras de él hasta toparse con unos lentes oscuros, colocarlos pese a la oscuridad del lugar porque sin ellos se sentía extraño.

**—Me da esa sensación de que algo va a pasar, algo grande… no sé si sea bueno o malo** —expresó. Tatsuhisa siempre tendía a decir lo que pensaba y cuando eran corazonadas estaba alerta. El otro hombre suspiró y asintió.

**—A veces eres demasiado pesimista pero últimamente te vez extraño, no digo por tus preocupaciones si no por detalles como que te arreglas cada vez más para ir a trabajar… es solo que algo te está pasando ya y ese algo empieza con A**—dijo burlesco mientras buscaba la forma de librarse de Tatsu y sentarse en el sillón.

**—¿Anemia?**—el hombre se aguantó las ganas de darle un golpe como reprimenda.

**—Pequeño Tatsu, aun te falta mucho por aprender…**—una palmadita en la cabeza le regaló para después ponerse de pie y dejar al cantante con un montón de dudas.

**—¡Yorke! ¡Yorke! …ah**—el más bajo algo fastidiado se tiró contra las cobijas donde el pintor anteriormente estaba y se envolvió en ellas dispuesto a dormir. Había considerado tomar algo antes pero ahora con esa duda no le apetecía y con esa nueva incógnita rondándole la cabeza era hora de pensar sobrio y ahogarse en alcohol al día siguiente de ser necesario.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_-Se que la palabra perro suena fuerte pero recordemos que así le dice Tatsu a Zakki de cariño._

_Confieso con mucha vergüenza que tenía tiempo queriendo escribir un BJ. Listo, me he desahogado y espero que lo disfrutaran. Gracias por sus bonitos reviews romanticozantes donde dicen que aman el fic pero más me vale continuar o harán parecer de mi muerte un accidente(?) okno. Todas sus amenazas románticas son mi motivación 3 _

_Gracias a las mentes maestras detrás de esta locura : **Marihanitha y Diani **_

_Atte. Zakki, me duele la aleta_


	6. Positivo

_!Hola! Desde el viernes pensaba actualizar pero BakaZakki olvidó el fic en su trabajo y pues apenas pude subir el capitulo hoy. !Gracias por esperar y por sus comentarios!_

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

Era cuestión de tiempo para que esos extraños y preocupantes síntomas llegasen en medio del trabajo. Aunque hasta ahora había podido contenerse llegó a un punto en que tuvo que excusarse y salirse en plena grabación de capitulo. Eran los últimos episodios, ya estaba en charlas una segunda temporada lo que lo había tenido emocionado pero también nervioso. Supuso que de ahí provenían esos mareos, del cansancio laboral, presentaciones, propuestas de nuevos proyectos y una apretada agenda por la cual su vida se había vuelto más ajetreada y sus descansos eran reducidos.

Suspiró cansado mirándose frente al espejo del baño comunitario del set de grabación y se lavó el rostro un poco al igual que los labios. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente en el reflejo del espejo vio a alguien que le hizo dar un salto del susto.

—**Mamoru-san, me asustaste** —dijo riendo nervioso al ver al seiyuu detrás de él con los brazos cruzados.

**—Nobunaga-kun ¿Ocurre algo?** —cuestionó ladeando la vista curioso. El castaño se sintió algo nervioso peinándose los cabellos.

—**Eh, no. No ocurre nada** —dijo evitando la mirada del más alto.

—**Es solo que te he visto algo pálido aunque…**—le observó un buen momento y entrecerró la mirada **—te escuché hace un momento tú…**

Zakki abrió los ojos, no quería preocupar a nadie y menos que le escucharan devolver la comida, era incómodo y le avergonzaba además que arruinaba su plan de "no preocupar a sus compañeros" al ser descubierto.

**—Creo que algo me cayó mal** —se excusó.

**—Ya, ¿Es la primera vez que pasa?**—Zakki miró a otro punto mientras Mamoru suspiraba un poco— **anda, puedes decirme no le diré a nadie…**

**—No, ya he estado sintiéndome así desde hace dos semanas o un poco más…**— Mamoru se recargó en la pared torciendo una mueca y pensando.

**—¿Qué más has sentido?**—cuestionó. Zakki alzó una ceja y pensó que ya no tenía salida, que debía contarle al chico sobre sus males.

**—Me he mareado y repentinamente tengo deseos de comer cosas raras pero…**—ríe un poco para aligerar la tensión—**creo que es la emoción de saber que seguiremos trabajando juntos, realmente me gusta estar con ustedes. **

Mamoru se acercó unos cuantos pasos y analizó la expresión de Zakki, este le miró confuso retrocediendo hasta que el más alto tocó su frente, le analizó y bajó la vista hasta ese punto, hasta su tórax.

**—Nobunaga-kun ¿Desde hace cuánto lo haces con Tatsuhisa-san? **—el seiyuu de Haruka se puso rojo como tomate y empezó a toser nervioso cubriéndose un poco el rostro. Ya imaginaba que Mamoru lo sabía pero era tan endemoniadamente directo que solo no podía con él y esa manera tan casual de decir las cosas. No pudo responder a lo mismo, tal vez habían pasado tres meses desde aquella primera vez en su cuarto pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

**—Yo ….**—solo pudo decir en medio de su nerviosismo. Mamoru se incorporó y suspiró tranquilo.

**—Te llevaré al doctor —**le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda **—necesitas estar bien para las grabaciones finales.**

Mamoru se siguió de frente dejando en medio del baño a Zakki quien le observaba entre sorpresa y agradecimiento por ser comprensible, por querer ayudarlo. En definitiva Mamoru Miyano era un gran amigo y aliado tanto de él como de Tatsuhisa.

**—Aunque creo que estarás mejor de lo que piensas** —y diciendo eso último se fue dejando aún más confundido a Zakki. ¿A qué se refería con eso?.

Así pasaron un par de días de grabación y llegó el viernes en que la vida de Zakki cambiaría. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a beber pero Mamoru se lo impidió en esa ocasión alegando que había algo pendiente que hacer, un tema sobre la amistad entre Rin y Haru, alegó. Nadie le creyó pero tampoco nadie discutió por ello y finalmente les dejaron ir. Subieron al auto del joven y este condujo totalmente en calma junto a un Zakki que parecía ansioso.

**—Tranquilo, solo será una consulta…**—dijo atravesando las calles en la camioneta dando paso a un silencio incómodo hasta llegar al hospital. Su celular sonó con un mensaje, uno que llegó en el momento necesario para hacerle sentir más en calma.

_"¿Todo bien?" _

Decía tan a secas Tatsuhisa pero fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Aquello le hacía preguntarse por qué no le había dicho nada a Tatsu sobre sus sentimientos y es que solo le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto con miedo de que la 'noticia' le conmocionara y lo alejara, con temor a perderlo.

**—Vamos…**—le dijo Mamoru indicándole el consultorio de su médico contándole que era alguien de confianza y lo que ocurriera ahí jamás saldría a la luz del sol.

Tomó asiento algo ansioso y a su lado Mamoru saludaba al joven médico con gusto. Parecían ser buenos amigos lo que relajaba mucho a Zakki quien jugueteaba con el celular incapaz de contestar ¿Que podría decirle?_ "Todo está bien"_ ¡Ni siquiera él lo sabía!

**—Mi amigo viene a una consulta médica, se ha estado sintiendo extraño...**—dijo Mamoru poniéndose cómodo en el asiento.

**—Shimazaki Nobunaga ¿Uh? Bueno ¿Cómo se ha sentido?**—preguntó el doctor mientras revisaba y generaba un expediente nuevo.

**—Pues…**—empezó a hablar con nerviosismo**—tengo náuseas y mareos… también he tenido gustos raros por la comida, creo que estoy ansioso por el trabajo** —dijo tallándose la nuca. El doctor terminó de anotar algunas cosas y miró a Mamoru.

**—¿No hay problema con que estés aquí?** —Mamoru negó.

**—Necesitará apoyo para esto…**—guiñó el ojo, Zakki no entendió tanta habladuría y solo escuchó al doctor.

**—¿Has tenido relaciones sin protección?**—Zakki se puso rojo como nunca y miró al suelo sin saber cómo contestar, finalmente y como única opción asintió silencioso mientras el doctor suspiraba —** falta algo de educación en ese aspecto y más a los donceles. Por lo que veo o percibo apenas has iniciado una vida sexual…**

Zakki se quería hundir en la silla y perderse en el mundo ante las preguntas de ese estilo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas y como decía el médico no sabía gran cosa del tema solo sabía desde hacía un par de años que él era un doncel pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba simplemente tenía dolores ocasiones y su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a los de otros chicos pero no ponía mucha atención de ello, no quería que un título cambiase su vida.

**—Te haré unos exámenes y en una semana te tendré resultados aunque tengo mis sospechas…**—volvió la vista a Mamoru, él también las tenía y esperaba que esas mismas fueran buenas noticias para Zakki quien seguía nervioso mirando al suelo. Mamoru sonrió enternecido, Zakki parecía seguir siendo un niño a pesar de su edad, tan inocente perdido en el mundo de los adultos que sentía que debía cuidar de él.

Se despidieron del doctor tras los análisis y se fueron al auto de regreso. Ya las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, y la ciudad no se detenía. Ruido, luces y tantas cosas que ocurrían allá afuera mientras Zakki, quien veía por la ventana del auto en movimiento, desconocía todo lo que pasaba dentro de él.

**—Mamoru-san…**—susurró cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo — **…gracias.**

Tras decir eso cerró los ojos y el más alto sonrió complacido. Si lo que creía era cierto las cosas se podrían pesadas pero estaría de lado del chico puesto que sabía lo difícil que era dar ese paso, entendía a la perfección lo que significaba hacer una vida, había mucho que sacrificar.

Las última escenas de la temporada uno estaban grabándose pero el trabajo no terminaría aún. Había CD's que grabar y algunas entregas más de radio Free además de los cortos de Frfr ¡En fin! Mucho que hacer y eso los tenía activos y con vitalidad. Estando reunidos en la sala común se preguntaron algo de vital importancia, o al menos Wing lo hizo.

**—Si van a avanzar un curso ¿Significa que habrá chicos nuevos?**—todos se miraron entre sí, habría más personajes en la historia y eso significaba más seiyuus.

**—De hecho los tendremos**— dijo una de las encargadas del set —** ya estamos confirmando la presencia de dos nuevos seiyuus en la próxima temporada.**

**—¿En serio?—**dijo emocionado Wing **—¿Quiénes serán?**

**—Umh…**—hizo memoria —**Kenishi Suzumura y Hosoya Yoshimasa**

**—Hosoyan ¡Estupendo!…estuve trabajando con él en Kuroko no básquet, es un seiyuu responsable y Kenishi también es parte del reparto**—comentó Zakki mientras sonreía. Algunos de ahí le conocían, unos más que otros y particularmente generaba recuerdos en alguien.

**—Me pregunto cómo serán los nuevos personajes… lo malo es que el capitán Mikoshiba se graduará, espero que no deje a los de Samezuka** —decía Miyata Kouki mientras leía el libreto.

**—Se siente como si fuesemos parte de sus historias ¿No?**—dijo finalmente Daisuke con calma, él tenía razón pues cerrar ese ciclo es como si ellos mismos lo hicieran. Los personajes fueron tan suyos que los entendían a la perfección a esas alturas y congeniaban con sus personalidades. Extrañarían los meses que no estarían grabando antes de retornar a temporada dos.

Tras despedirse ese día de la grabación Mamoru detuvo a Zakki un instante esperando a que todos salieran. Tatsuhisa a lo lejos observó e intentó dejar pasar esa forma en la que últimamente ambos secreteaban y tomó su mochila alejándose de la escena dejando a Zakki con un nudo en la garganta.

**—Ya tienen tus resultados ¿Estás listo?**—Zakki tragó saliva y asintió nervioso mientras Mamoru le señalaba la salida.

Apenas llegaron al hospital la entrega del sobre fue instantánea, el doctor dijo que ellos mismos podrían interpretar los resultados así que no era necesario dar una lectura. Zakki asintió y salió del consultorio junto con su amigo, el otro no había dicho nada pero en sus planes estaba buscar un lugar más privado para leer el mismo contenido del sobre, seguro Zakki tendría muchas emociones pues por la mirada del doctor pudo confirmar lo que pensaba. Intentó aligerar su carga en el viaje con dirección al hogar del castaño, este no rechistó la realidad es que estaba agotado y estaba bien ir a su casa.

**—Llegamos…**—dijo apagando el carro —**creo que deberías de leerlo en casa con calma** —espetó Mamoru mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en el móvil.

**—¿Te irás?**—preguntó asustado. Mamoru cerró el móvil y sonrió un poco.

**—Solo avisaba a mi esposa que llegaría tarde**—eso tranquilizó a Zakki, sea lo que fuere necesitaba de alguien en ese momento en caso de que las cosas no estuvieran del todo bien.

La casa del seiyuu de Haru no era tan grande o lujosa, no había pensado en aquel entonces buscar algo más que eso. Con tanto trabajo, yendo de arriba abajo, casi no pasaba tiempo ahí así que no sentía necesidad. El lugar era cálido y lleno de memorias, algunas veces Tatsu llegó a visitarle con una botella de sake y una sonrisa ladina y seductora mientras afuera el frio arreciaba. Pequeños pedazos de recuerdos le invadieron, de aquellas épocas donde ellos no daban un solo paso a un 'algo' que no podía catalogar como romance. Si, hubo un tiempo donde ambos eran amigos y eso estaba bien hasta que ese imán de sus cuerpos les atrajo el uno al otro.

Se tiró en el sillón después de ofrecerle agua a Mamoru, ese mismo sillón donde se tiraba junto a Tatsu a charlar de todo y de nada. Sus manos temblaron delineando la abertura del sobre mientras el seiyuu de Rin estaba atento a sus movimientos.

**—Aquí vamos…**—susurró por lo bajo y abrió un poco el sobre para después desprender totalmente del papel. Sacó la hoja que contenía, algo más grande que las normales, y con expresión sería leyó palabra por palabra intentando mantenerse quieto hasta el final.

Zakki cerró los ojos, atrapó el significado de todo ello y sintió algo inmenso invadirle el pecho. Fueron segundos tensos donde recordó la primera vez que Tatsu le sonrió, ese día en que su vida había cambiado por primera vez y esta era la segunda ocasión. Una palmada en la espalda lo hizo despertar de su sueño y recordar que Mamoru estaba a su lado.

**—¿Todo bien?**—Zakki abrió los ojos y presionó sus propios labios asintiendo mientras una humedad curiosa se sentía en sus mejillas —**Venga, no es malo…**

Le revolvió los cabellos mientras Zakki se limpiaba las lágrimas y arrojaba una risa entre feliz y dolosa, compleja como sus emociones en ese instante, intempestiva como los latidos de su pecho. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a reír.

**—No, no es malo esto es…**—miró el papel, tenía su nombre estampado y un positivo entintado en rojo. **—esto es…hermoso.**

Mamoru sonrió, sabía que Zakki era tan puro y único que una noticia así le asustaría, lo notaba en el temblor de sus manos, pero también le traería felicidad independientemente de las consecuencias de ello. ¡Era una vida! ¡Había una personita creciendo dentro de él y eso era increíble!.

**—Voy a tener un bebé…. Yo** —esta vez su risa fue más sincera cayendo poco a poco en una grandiosa realidad. Había vida en su interior, alguien por quien ser aún mejor de lo que ahora era, por quien debería cambiar las cortinas y los sillones, tal vez una casa nueva ahora si estaría bien, algo más grande y colorido con una habitación exclusiva para otro integrante. Había alguien en él que diaria risas y emociones nuevas a sus mañanas y desvelos a sus noches.

Había alguien que le llamaría papá.

**—Felicidades, Nobunaga** —dijo el más alto con sinceridad. Zakki se sintió agradecido que en su experiencia él lo notase. Que estuviera ahí apoyándole cuando lo peor que le pudo haber pasado era estar solo.

**—Gracias….muchas gracias…**—dijo pegando el papel a su pecho con los ojos llenos de estrellas más estas se apagaron un poco ante lo dicho por Mamoru.

**—¿Le dirás a él?...**—la sonrisa de Zakki se volvió una recta en sus labios.

Ese hijo era de ambos, era de Tatsuhisa y de él.

Ellos ni siquiera eran una pareja, nunca habían hablado de ello pese de haber tenido muchos temas de conversación. Inclusive Tatsu había hablado de chicas después de haberse acostado con él y a veces Zakki también lo hacía como si fuese algo normal, como si no doliera o algo. Aquella pregunta de Mamoru tenía un aire a orden, era necesario que Tatsuhisa supiera aunque temía que las cosas no salieran bien, que todo se viniera abajo, que si es que había algo que salvar entre ellos eso mismo se disolviera con la noticia. Sonrió fingidamente y asintió un par de veces.

**—Lo haré…**—susurró y entonces la charla se fue por un caudal de neutralidad y tranquilidad sobre el tema hasta que la hora llegó en que Mamoru partió a su hogar después de mil agradecimientos y promesas de devolverle el favor, el apoyo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió sus piernas temblar y se tuvo que sostener de un mueblecillo en las cercanías para no caer. No es que su salud estuviera mal pero sus emociones eran demasiadas. Se talló la frente mientras caminaba por su casa hasta cruzar el pasillo pensando en las palabras adecuadas, en la forma de decirlo, en como expresarse ante él. Se detuvo ante el espejo, se miró y sonrió nervioso mientras miraba ese punto. No podría ocultarlo por siempre, ya se notaría dentro de nada.

Tenía dos meses. Dos meses ciego y sin saber que algo había en él, algo tan hermoso y maravilloso. Zakki sostuvo su camisa tembloroso y la alzó intentando notar algún cambio y estos hasta ese instante parecían visibles o más bien los había ignorado y relacionado al estrés.

Rio nuevamente, pensar que su primera vez con él fue precisamente por ese tema. Esto no tenía nada que ver, eso no tenía que mantenerlo estresado si no feliz.

Y si, estaba feliz. Se veía en su reflejo y volvían esas ganas de llorar sin dar crédito al milagro en él, a que sin importar el rumbo de las cosas iba a amarlo porque era su bebé, era hijo suyo y del hombre que amaba. ¿Acaso había algo mejor que eso?

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_!Lo sabe! !Ya lo sabe! !Que emoción! ¿Como creen que reaccionará Tatsu? Vamos a los reviews_

_**\- nll zera :**__ A mi tampoco me gustaba el mpreg pero hay tramas bastante tiernas que no pude ignorar y cuando menos pensé me encontré escribiendo en este género !No me arrepiento de nada! Jajaja gracias por comentar._

_**-Sofi :**__ Nobunaga es hermoso y seguro los hijos de ambos serían muy lindos. Muchas gracias por pasar._

_**-Guest :**__ !Si! !Lo tendrán pero poco a poco! Gracias por comentar._

_**-Free :**__ Intensidad, amor y drama. Gracias por leer._

_**-Annie Thompson :**__ 444444[?]_

_**-Marihanitha :**__ Gracias a ti por que eres de las que me da ideas para esto. _

_Gracias a todos, los que comentan y los que son tímidos y no lo hacen. Por ustedes esto sigue!_

_**Atte**__. Zakki, me como un sandiwish_


	7. Planes

_!HolaTatZakkiliebers! ¿Como ha estado su semana? La mía algo movida pero sigo en una pieza. La demanda de capitulo ha sido más grande de lo habitual y subí mi rendimiento para poder traerles la actualización [por la cual seguro me van a matar]. Descuiden, todo a su tiempo, espero en una semana volver a actualizar. Gracias por seguir esta historia loca. _

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

Era la grabación del episodio final de la temporada uno.; después de eso habría un descanso para retornar a las grabaciones de la radio y a grabar temporada dos. Los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados con su labor, los empleados con lo disciplinados y divertidos que solían ser pero en esa ocasión tanto chicos como empleados notaron algo en común, había una risa que disminuyó dentro del set, la dulce risa de Shimazaki no resonaba en la cabina de forma armoniosa en esa ocasión.

**—Nee, Nobunaga-kun ¿Ocurrió algo?** —cuestionó Wing acercándose a su compañero quien salió del leve trance y negó sonriendo.

**—No, es solo que estoy nostálgico** —dijo como una verdad a medias—**es nuestra última grabación y hemos pasado por tantas cosas… yo realmente estoy agradecido de ser parte de este equipo.**

Algunos sonrieron enternecidos a sus sinceras palabras, Zakki era un ángel en su totalidad y se había ganado el cariño de sus compañeros. Siempre positivo, siempre feliz y amoroso. Pocos habían como él.

**—¿Qué planes tienen para su descanso, chicos?**—preguntó Miyata Kouki a los jóvenes.

**—No tengo descanso, están empezando a movilizarse unos proyectos y papá Mamo-chan tiene que cuidar de su pequeño** —dijo haciendo ademanes graciosos, de todo el grupo Mamoru era quien menos disponibilidad tenia pues en su faceta como seiyuu, cantante y padre apenas y se daba un respiro para los amigos.

**—Ya veo** —dijo Wing **—bueno yo tengo algunos proyectos en puerta ¿verdad, Daisuke-san?**

**—Mhh..**—emitió asintiendo.

**—A todos les está yendo muy bien, chicos** —comentó orgulloso Zakki mientras los ojos se clavaban en Tatsuhisa quien no había dicho nada en todo ese rato. Zakki evitó la mirada oscura del chico, aun cuando quería verle hasta perderse como siempre hacía esta vez no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

**—Yo…tengo una pequeña gira en vuelta y la grabación de un disco** —emitieron todos un _"Ohh"_ al unisono a excepción de Zaakki quien solo miró ladino. Tatsuhisa notó la falta de emición del chico clavando sus orbes nuevamente sacándolo de su trance y aura depresiva.

**—Eres genial, senpai. Estoy orgulloso de ti** —dijo con una dulce sonrisa —**¿Cuándo podremos escuchar canciones nuevas?**—cuestionó para que dejara de verle con intensidad, para cambiar la charla y aligerar la tensión.

**—Estamos en planes de fechas pero antes tendemos un tour por algunos distritos** —seguía contando a sus compañeros. De ese grupo todos tenían éxito, de difernes formas tal vez. Zakki era el más inexperto, quien llevaba menos tiempo en el ambiente, por lo que aprendía de sus senpais era preciado para él.

Tatsuhisa siguió hablando sobre OldCodex y sus compañeros, sobre unas presentaciones a la vuelta de la esquina y que le estaban solicitando par nuevos proyectos, segundas temporadas de otras animaciones y CD dramas. Al final muchos entendían por que Tatsuhisa tenia días estresables donde suspiraba agotado y se quedaba dormido en el sillón o en las piernas de Wing mientras todos reían, ahora entendían por que por momentos el joven se perdía en sus pensamientos, muchas actividades sofocaban su mente.

Zakki se apretó el pecho y sintió como solo un poco perdía el valor de decirle abiertamente la verdad.

**—¿Qué les parece si vamos a beber? Para celebrar que concluimos la temporada uno—**propuso Wing, todos se miraron entre si y aceptaron la idea gustosos.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a salir todos juntos, tal vez ya para ese entonces más gente les acompañaría y ya no serían solo ellos. Faltaba la incorporación de dos integrantes más, mismos que eran esperados con ansias,o al menos por la mayoría.

**—Nobunaga…**—le detuvo la voz de Miyano Mamoru mientras se preparaban para salir del set** —recuerda que no puedes…**

**—Lo se, simplemente quiero pasar un momento con ustedes.—**susurró, sabia que en su estado no podría beber pero tampoco creía que podría negarse a una invitación tan atractiva a reír y olvidar los problemas que habían,los que venían.

Todos fueron al bar habitual, algo privado para pasar un buen rato sin interrupciones. Pidieron algo de cenar, algo muy ligero que no pudiese afectarles con el alcohol mientras que Zakki se negaba pidiendo un plato fuerte alegando que tenía hambre y que no estaba en condiciones para emborracharse.

**—¿Pasó algo, Nobunaga-san?**— preguntó Hirarin mientras un camarero dejaba las botellas.

**—Últimamente he estado débil y el alcohol me tirará muy pronto **—río apenado—**no quiero que batallen conmigo dormido.**

**—Bueno, de ser así tomaremos en tu nombre** —Zakki sonrió mientras todos alzaban las copas —**¡Salud por un gran cierre de temporada!**

Y al unisono de salud todos dieron un gran trago a su bebida. Nobunaga tomó solo algo de agua y aun cuando no podría compartir esa noche de locuras y cánticos como todos estaba bien con ello, era parte de un proceso, de un inicio de algo grande. Mientras comía un poco de su cena en su mente digerí esas ideas, debía empezar a cuidarse, a comer por dos, empezar a ir al médico y ser más cociente de sus actos, ahora tenía un pequeño tripulante dentro y por eso mismo debía tener más consideración con su cuerpo y consigo mismo..

Tras varias copas iniciaron los chistes, las burlas, los juegos. Zakki reía divertido de las locuras que se les ocurrían a sus amigos como si con eso se aligerara la carga de sus problemas venideros. De pronto vio a Wing hablando mil cosas sobre lo amplias que eran las caderas de Hirarin apenándolo o un Tatsuhisa que bromeaba con Mamoru sobre lo apegados que eran Rin y Makoto, imitándolos, haciendo que los personajes terminasen en situaciones embarazosas anexando el hecho de que los dos sonaban igual al dúo de nadadores pero estando alcoholizados.

Zakki jugó con las ondas de su vaso de agua en un momento de silencio donde Hirarin parecía cabecear y Mamoru usaba el teléfono. Miró la hora, ya era bastante tarde y debía descansar, sus horas de sueño deberían ser precisas y no descuidarse. Pronto su médico le daría mil indicaciones y más. Cuando iba a despedirse sintió algo en su hombro que le hizo dar un salto y miró a su lado a Tatsuhisa recargado en él. Zakki tragó saliva y algo ansioso, después de unos segundos se dignó a hablar.

**—Senpai…¿E..estás bien?**—cuestionó nervioso, Tattsun balbuceó cosas incomprensibles más no se movió de esa posición **— ¿Sen…pai?**

**—Yo te entiendo, Nobunaga…**—dijo con pésima coordinación confundiendo al más alto —**está bien si me odias pero… al menos tu deberías ser directo.**

**—¿Eh?—**Zakki ladeó la cabeza confuso.

**—Si, solo dilo y lo entenderé yo…no te culpo si me odias **—seguía articulando muy ebrio—**a veces yo también me odio.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso, senpai?—**Tattsun se incorporó y miró a Zakki lo más recto que pudo a su lado.

**—Te vas con otros y aceptas flores de otros pero… yo te miro y tu no me miras yo entiendo que me odies….en serio lo entiendo** —decía sin sentido alguno preocupando al chico pues pese a que sus palabras no sonaban coherentes parecía que las decía con tristeza.

**—Senpai…yo no te odio** —susurró con nerviosismo para después tocar sus cabellos oscuros como la noche —**yo jamás podría odiarte….** —Tattsun le miró con los ojos desorbitados—** todo este tiempo yo realmente te he….**

**—¡Nobunaga!...—**dijo Mamoru desde la puerta sujetándose del marco—**te llamé un taxi para que descanses.** —el seiyuu río pues aun en su ebriedad Mamoru seguía preocupándose por el. Era bastante cómico que no perdiera ese sentido paternal que tenia independientemente de sus risas descontroladas o su mal andar a causa del alcohol—**deja que te lleve….**

**—Puedo andar solo, ustedes son los que necesitarán ayuda…—**dijo Zakki mirando a sus compañeros.

**—Estaremos bien… yo llamare taxis para todos..anda anda…—**dijo motivándolo a levantarse y finalmente con una sonrisa de cansancio se puso de pie despidiéndose de todos.

**—Grracias por esta noche chicos, espero que se repita…**—como pudieron algunos levantaron la mano mientras salía del cuarto privado del bar y soltaba el aire de sus pulmones. Estuvo a punto de confesarse pero hacerlo en ese momento no habría tenido sentido. Tatsuhisa no lo hubiese recordado al día siguiente y todo se iría al caño cuando supiera la verdad.

La verdad, esa misma dentro de él. Pensaba de nueva cuenta en la criatura que engendraba mientras caminaba hacia afuera del lugar y se encontraba con el taxi que le esperaba. No podía decirlo, su valor se disipaba y mientras más hablaba de sus planes, metas, discos y giras Zakki escuchaba una voz fuerte, una voz ascendente en su cabeza que decía_ "No lo hagas, no frenes su vida hoy"._

Sintió deseos de llorar. Era hora de dejar de ser egoísta y tal vez llevar la responsabilidad por su cuenta.

Llegó al taxi y abrió la puerta pero una mano le detuvo abriéndola por él. Al girar se encontró con los ojos de Tatsu que le miraban fijamente y sus cabellos despeinados de una forma graciosa.

**—Señor ¿Todo está bien?**—preguntó el taxista al notar al joven alcoholizado a lado de Zakki.

**—Vamos, quiero dormir…**—susurró Tattsun agotado y mareado haciéndole señas para que entrase al taxi. Zakki no tenia corazón para dejarle fuera y solo asintió entrando al mismo seguido de un Tattsun que se movía curioso y se acomodaba en el asiento.

Reaccionó un momento a todo indicándole al taxista donde ir. Tal vez debía dejar a Tatsuhisa en casa y después ir a la propia, no podía dejarle andar en esa condición en las calles. Así partieron al apartamento del cantante.

Tuvo que rebuscar en los bolsillos del chico las llaves y abrir mientras le cargaba procurando no sobre esforzarse. Entró al apartamento llevándole y cerrando la puerta tras de él, para su suerte el chico podía andar un poco por su cuenta y sin mucho esfuerzo le guió a su cuarto. Tras dejarlo en la cama miró la habitación por todos lados y las memorias del ayer llegaron a su mente.

Ahí había sido su primera vez, y aun antes de esa hubieron otras primeras veces también. En muchas ocasiones se tiraban en la cama mientras veían alguna película o algún concierto o simplemente a conversar sin que pasara nada, pero repentinamente esas charlas de nada se volvieron algo y ahora todo parecía detenerse en eso, en ese instante, en Tatsuhisa recostado en su cama y Nobunaga observándole con una melancólica sonrisa mientras se sujetaba aquella zona donde el hijo de ambos crecía.

¿Sería acaso de los últimos momentos en que estaría con él? Bajó la vista y sonrió atrapando esos recuerdos en su mente, cada esquina de esa habitación que parecía pintar los inicios de una historia y unos retazos de un final inesperado.

Le quitó los zapatos a Tatsuhisa y acomodó un poco su cuerpo entre las cobijas por si la noche helaba, aunque ya era bastante tarde. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, entrecerrando sus propios ojos enrojecidos y sus sentimientos revueltos entre la felicidad y la tristeza, pasando sus dedos por las finas hebras oscuras de Tattsun y observando su rostro adormilado, cansado.

**—Buenas noches, senpai…**—susurró atreviéndose a acercarse y depositar un beso corto en su frente, de esos que le hacían suspirar.

Aun cuando hubiese querido no irse debía de hacerlo, incorporarse y tomar un taxi para viajar a casa en silencio pensando en ello como una dolorosa despedida de lo que pudo ser y no fue, de un futuro donde decidía no sacrificar la felicidad de quien amaba con una responsabilidad tan grande. Zakki quería ir a casa y hundirse en la tina intentando ahogar en el agua esa angustia pero la mano de Tattsun le detenía, le tomaba la muñeca mientras sus ojos oscuros le observaban fijamente.

**—Quédate…** —susurró Tattsun tocando el corazón de Zakki—** quédate..—**volvió a repetir acercándolo a él, el seiyuu de Haru fue débil se aproximaba lento y dejaba envolverse en los brazos de Tattsun, en esa calidez que emitía, en ese aroma a alcohol acompañado de su perfume corporal.

Zakki se perdió en sus brazos quedándose en calma, sin pretender nada más, recostándose encima del más bajo y apretando los labios, los parpados y pegándose totalmente a su hombro. Tatsuhisa le acariciaba los cabellos con cansancio, más perdido en el efecto de la bebida que en la realidad, más aun así pudo sentir algo inusual en el más joven.

**—¿Por qué lloras?...**—susurró sin dejar de acaricias sus cabellos mientras se rendía al sueño. El más alto no contestó, solo se aferró más a él pensando que sería tan difícil dejar atrás esos sentimientos cuando era abrazado de esa manera.

El sueño venció al moreno, el otro se negó a huir por ese momento esperando a que Morfeo le alcanzara y disfrutar aquella noche sin nada más que sus brazos, sin nada más que su amor. Mientras le durase, mientras pudiera disfrutarlo aunque fuera esa la última ocasión.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_!Lo siento! Bueno, no tanto, pero ahora saben por que Zakki no quiere decirle a Tatsun... ahora ¿Se quitará esas ideas de la cabeza y terminará gritandole a Tattsun "Vamos a ser papás"? _

_Tiene que hacerlo, de eso se trata el fic jajaja. Ahora con los reviews._

_**Annie-Thompson :**__ Todos esperamos que sea feliz, tenemos esa esperanza. espero que se vean los corazones para ti._

_**Sofi :**__ !Si!Hay que apoyar a Nobunaga para que se anime._

_Gracias a la gente que dejó sus comentarios tanto aquí como en la página. El próximo cap es emocionante por que ahora veremos al fin las cosas desde el lado de Tatsuhisa. Poco he dicho sobre como se siente pero ahora tenemos una idea de que él nota el cambio en Zakki y le preocupa ser odiado por él ¿No es mono? Hasta la próxima. _

_**Atte.**__ Zakki, —huye de las piedras—_


	8. Todo tiene consecuencias

_En capítulos anteriores leímos [tardé mil veces en escribir esta frase jajajaja... estoy mal hoy] todo desde un punto de vista de Zakki, ahora damos la vuelta a la historia y veremos más de lo que pasa por la cabecita de Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Seguro dirán "¿Por que Zakki parece estarla pasando mal ultimamente?" no se preocupen, pronto veremos a nuestro sonrisitas-kun sonriendo mientras espera a ese pequeño que le traerá grandes alegrías ¿O será pequeña? Empiecen sus apuestas._

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

Despertó totalmente agotado al día siguiente. La habitación se encontraba vacía a pesar de recordar vagamente que alguien le había acompañado. Miró a un lado, al otro y nada pero tras sacudir la cabeza recordó que fue Zakki quien le había llevado. Ese chico siempre estaba cuidándolo de esa forma, y lo peor es que a veces olvidaba ser agradecido. Tomó su móvil para enviarle algún mensaje de agradecimiento pero se topó con un mensaje de la directora Utsumi.

_"Me gustaría que vinieras hoy a las instalaciones, hay unos detalles que revisar"_

Tattsun bufó agotado pues pensó que al fin tendría un día de descanso pero no era así. Se levantó de la cama alborotándose el cabello y caminó por el frío piso hasta el baño.

Miró su rostro, estaba agotado y con unas ojeras enormes. Lavó el mismo y peinó hacia atrás sus cabellos para después escuchar rugir su estómago. Últimamente tenía más apetito, lo relacionaba al exceso de trabajo y a las energías gastadas así que estaba bien dale a su cuerpo bastantes vitaminas. Se estiró caminando por su departamento hasta que notó el cuerpo de alguien sobre el sillón. Tatsuhisa se detuvo, observó la espalda del joven ahí recostado y esas hebras entre dorado y negro que salían por la cobija.

—**Hey… este no es hotel ¿Cómo rayos logras meterte aquí?**—dijo pateando el cuerpo del hombre que empezó a quejarse.

—**Es tu culpa por invitarme a la banda y tener un sillón tan cómodo…**—gruñía mientras se reacomodaba.

—**Te invité a la banda, no a vivir aquí…**—Tattsun pensó que no había remedio, así era su amigo después de todo. Yorke se destapó la cara y aun estando dormido traía aquellos característicos lentes oscuros puestos —** ¡Deja de dormir con los lentes!**

—**Olvidé quitármelos…**—se excusó sentándose.

—**¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?**—cuestionó yendo a la cocina mientras el más alto se desperezaba.

—**Muy temprano, no lo recuerdo...**—Tattsun se detuvo frente al refrigerador sacando algo para desayunar.

—**Y ¿Has visto a alguien?**—preguntó sutil.

—**…a ti…**—Tattsun pensó en lanzarle un par de huevos en la cabeza —**quiero decir, si me preguntas si vi a una chica modelo de grandes curvas no, no he visto nada así.**

—**No precisamente** —susurró Tattsun. Yorke rió un poco.

—**Tampoco he visto chicos angelicales de sonrisas tiernas** —el más bajo chistó por la burla .

Para Yorke la extraña relación de esos dos no era secreta. Alguna vez, para su buena o mala fortuna, había escuchado la voz del seiyuu de Haruka gimiendo por lo alto cosa por la cual, ya que el chico se había retirado avergonzado a casa, Yorke decidió hacer burla diciendo que tenía unos pulmones muy fuertes y hacía sonidos de colegiala. Tattsun obvio se había reído del comentario y no había negado que así era.

—**Hoy iré al set, volveré por la tarde…**—decía mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

**—Oh si…yo venía a decirte que el viaje se adelantó para hoy por la noche..**.—el más bajo detuvo lo que hacía mirando al rubio quien se revolvía los cabellos—**a mi apenas me han avisado anoche.**

**—Pero no tengo listo nada…—**Yorke alzó los hombros —**necesito unas vacaciones…**

**—Yo empacaré tus cosas mientras vas…**—palmeó su cabeza levemente, Tattsun no se fío de eso.

**—Yorke…si empacas cosas innecesarias te las vas a ver…**—el más alto alzó las manos al aire.

**—Empacaré solo lo necesario, lo prometo** —Tattsun no tuvo otra cosa que confiar en su amigo y desayunar a su lado sin pensar la tormenta que se acercaba, las cosas que ese día pasarían.

Llegó al set ese día. Ropa casual, unos lentes oscuros y un andar despreocupado. Saludó a los de la primer planta pasando a paso rápido y fue hacia el elevador. Llegó al piso correspondiente y tras abrir las puertas se topó con alguien casi de frente. Sus miradas se encontraron, el más alto bajó la vista y apretó los labios de una forma enternecedora.

—**Buenos días, Nobunaga**—dijo al castaño quien asintió

—**Buenos días, senpai** —le invitó a seguirle con una mano, el set estaba a dos puertas y la reunión estaba por empezar.

—**¿Has subido de peso?**—la cara de Zakki empalideció un poco y negó rotundamente.

—**Creo que es el estrés…**—Tattsun alzó una ceja mientras reía.

—**Me extraña que tu te estreses** —Zakki rio fingidamente soltando el aire de sus pulmones al sentirse muy presionado por la charla—**¿Todo bien?**

—**Sí, no se preocupe…**—río torpemente y las puertas del estudio fueron abiertas. El mismo lugar donde se habían reunido cuando recién empezaron, ese primer encuentro oficial cuando se sentó uno a lado del otro sin saber que sus personajes serian amigos, aliados inseparables y que de alguna forma sus vidas se enlazarían en una peculiar relación.

Tattsun tomó asiento, Zakki a su lado y entonces la reunión comenzó. Trataron inicialmente puntos sobre radio Free, temporada dos y cuestiones de una futura presentación. A pesar de que les habían dado luz verde para vacacionar y relajarse la realidad era distinta, parecía que con el enorme e inesperado éxito no podrían respirar tranquilos.

**—Yo tengo algo importante que anunciar.** —dijo Tattsun ganando la atención e los presentes — **mis presentaciones con Old Codex fueron movidas y ahora estaré viajando fuera de la ciudad.**

**—Vaya, entonces tendremos que hacer reajustes en el calendario** —comentó una joven.

**—Lo siento, apenas me han avisado** —se disculpó el chico.

**—Descuida, igual podemos dejar radio free a cargo de Nobunaga-san y Yonaga-san** —Zakki reaccionó y asintió un par de veces aunque mostrándose preocupado.— **¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás fuera, Tatsuhisa-san?**

**—Lo desconozco, espero estar de regreso para fin de mes pero…**—no terminó la frase y alzó los hombros.

**—Podremos con ello, en cuanto tengas una fecha nos gustaría que lo confirmaras para recandelarizar** —Tatsuhisa asintió. Le agradaba trabajar con ellos, eran bastante comprensibles en esas cuestiones respetando su trabajo como cantante.

A su lado Zakki seguía ansioso, más que de costumbre, y casi como instinto o parte de una seña amistosa, palmeó su espalda un par de veces como para relajarlo. El chico le miró y asintió de nueva cuenta mientras Tattsun se prometía indagar un poco en su preocupación pese a que el tiempo lo consumía, debía volver a prisa para terminar de preparar todo para el viaje.

La reunión concluyó después de un rato y todos agradecieron el esfuerzo de ir repentinamente a la misma, había sido tan espontanea que temían la inasistencia de algunos ero no fue así. Se despidieron saliendo de la sala de reuniones y ambos seiyuus andaban por el pasillo en un silencio total. Tattsun llevaba las manos dentro e los bolsillos, Zakki a su lado iba peculiarmente serio hasta que una pregunta de su parte rompió el silencio.

**—Tatsuhisa-san…**—el más bajo lo miró, ahora Zakki lucía más nervioso al punto de preocuparle —**se que nunca pregunto estas cosas…tal vez…yo debería haberlo hecho pero** —miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie le escuchara —**yo quería saber…que pensó la primera vez que…nos besamos.**

Las mejillas de Zakki se tornaron rojas hasta que se detuvieron frente al elevador. El pasillo estaba vacío, parecía que ni una sola alma deambulaba en aquel lugar cuando la memoria de aquel día llegó a la mente de Tatsuhisa. Eso había pasado meses atrás, inclusive antes de su primera vez, poco tiempo después de que empezaron a grabar Free. Fue un suceso tan casual que jamás pensaron que terminaría en todo aquello.

Ese día Tattsun invitó a Zakki a cenar. Lo que en el principio fue una broma de una cita terminó siendo un juego de _"Decir cosas de ese estilo para asustar a Nobunaga"._ Cada vez que Tatsuhisa insinuaba algo sobre esas cosas el seiyuu de Haru parecía a punto de dar un brinco, persignarse y enterrar la cabeza en la tierra, era muy gracioso, extramanente hermoso.

El más alto miraba curioso el restaurante, era bastante elegante y con su dinero no podría pagar jamás una de las comidas del menú. Empezó a sentirse nervioso y mareado cuando un camarero de traje apareció pidiendo la orden.

**—No te preocupes, yo pagaré todo** —dijo Tattsun viendo el menú de nueva cuenta y ordenando para él.

—**Sen…senpai, no puedo dejar que usted…**—Tatsuhisa levantó una mano al aire.

**—Déjame quedar bien contigo** —el más alto hundió el rostro en el menú aun más rojo mientras Tattsun reía por lo bajo por sus reacciones tan obvias, era como un libro abierto. Tras pedir algo el seiyuu de Makoto quiso saber más de él, le preguntó sobre su vida, sus hobbies, todo lo que podía. Zakki era buen hablador, muy claro, entretenido, siempre tenia algo que contar. Parecía tan alegre, positivo, la vida le trataba bien y eso era refrescante para Tatsuhisa.

Definitivamente lo que tenia de atractivo lo tenía de entretenido. Estaba en el equilibrio perfecto, eso era Zakki, perfección.

**—¿Qué hay del amor?**—le preguntó mientras tomaba alguna extraña bebida de esa peculiar copa. Zakki parpadeó negando.

**—Supongo que no es mi fuerte** —Tattsun alzó la copa y Zakki inmediatamente tomó la propia chocándola.

—**Ni el mio… soy un asco diciendo las cosas y creo que muchas veces no me doy a entender…**—se talló la cabeza mientras Zakki le escuchaba con extrema atención— **¿Pasa algo?**

**—Me sucede igual yo… no puedo hacer que lo que pienso llegue a mi boca**—Tattsun rio por lo dicho y sirvió más bebida a Zakki—**creo que por eso no he durado mucho con mis parejas.**—Tatsuhisa le miró levemente incrédulo y ladino confundiendo al castaño

—**Me sorprende que hayas tenido pareja, pareces muy inocente…**—Zakki se río avergonzado —**ni siquiera siento que hubieses besado antes.**

**—Yo….yo he besado antes… no muchas veces pero si** —dijo orgulloso de si mismo, Tattsun volvió a reír y se acomodó cerca de él en aquel sillón con la mesa aun de frente y la copa delante de ellos.

**—¿Me besarías?**—dijo retador, Zakki abrió los ojos con sorpresa —**pusiste una expresión como si te fuera a morder.**

—**¡Senpai!**—gritoneó por lo bajo cubriéndose el rostro enrojecido. Lo único que pudo sentir después Zakki fue su barbilla siendo sostenida por la mano de Tattsun y esos ojos oscuros observándole fijamente. Se perdió en su mirada, en sus facciones, en su voz susurrando.

—**Aunque si quieres puedo hacerlo**—y finalmente sus labios se posaron sobre los de él tomándolo con la guardia baja. Aquel había sido el primer beso entre ambos, por suerte nadie le había visto y la única prueba que quedaba de tan vil acto fue una marca de mordida en el labio inferior de un muy sonrojado Zakki.

En ese momento Tattsun solo pensó que era divertido, Zakki pensó que era atrevido pero ambos coincidieron en que se sintió bien y en que debía haber más besos después de ese, más besos hasta no poder más.

Tras salir de esa memoria Tattsun se talló la nuca acomodando palabras para explicar lo que pensó aquel día pero fue interrumpido por Zakki.

—**En ese instante no pensé nada pero cuando llegué a casa me acosté pensando en que tan lejos llegaríamos…**—el chico bajó la mirada —**t..tal vez nos excedimos, senpai.**

Tattsun se mostró preocupado por esa última frase y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Acaso a Nobunaga no le gustaba lo que pasaba entre ellos?

—**Y aunque podía ocultar muchas marcas que dejó esa vez batallé por ocultar aquella mordida y tuve q..que mentir a todos**—Tattsun confundido le seguía observando sin saber que decir —** pero hay cosas que no puedo ocultar y lo lamento.**

—**¿Qué intentas decirme, Nobunaga?**—el más alto empezó a respirar un poco alterado y conteniendo las lagrimas.

**—No…no voy a detener su vida, senpai —** la puerta del elevador se abrió y los dos guardaron silencio mientras un par de personas pasaban a su lado y se perdían en el pasillo. Zakki detuvo la puerta del elevador y entró.

—**Nobunaga…dime ¿Que pasa? Yo no puedo entenderte…**—los ojos de Zakki se llenaron de cristales mientras cubría sus labios con una mano y tocaba su tórax con otra.

—**No quiero que se preocupe por nosotros…usted siga hacia adelante brillando, senpai** —el más bajo le miró confuso y mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban escuchó una frase que le dejó helado —**estoy en cinta…lo siento, senpai…**

La puerta se cerró ante sus ojos y se quedó estático mirando a la misma hasta que finalmente golpeó el metal de esta gritando su nombre y picando aquel botón para que se abriera_ "Nobunaga, Nobunaga"_ decía repetidas veces hasta que el elevador vacío de a lado se abrió y logró entrar en él para ir hasta la primera planta. Su corazón latía fuerte, descompensado, se sentí mareado y confuso ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Estaba en cinta?

Salió a prisa del elevador y miró alrededor buscando rastro de Nobunaga Shimazaki mientras gritaba su nombre, mientras veía el lobby vacío.

**—¡Nobunaga!—**siguió hacia las afueras del set con el corazón en la mano y buscando el móvil hasta que, justo cuando enviaba un mensaje, chocó con alguien**.—Lo sient….**

—**Tatsuhisa ¿Cuánto tiempo?**—un encuentro fuera de contexto en un momento inoportuno.

**—Hosoya…**—el pelinegro sonrió amistoso a su viejo colega.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_Primer beso, confesiones y rematamos con Hosoya entrando en escena [el cual tiene un papel importante por acá, no le pierdan de vista] ¿Que les pareció? hoy lo empecé y hoy lo terminé, lo que hace la falta de internet. ¿Que pasará ahora? Tattsun tiene que salir de la ciudad, Zakki le soltó la sopa y su decisión de dejarle seguir sin ellos, bastante impulsivo pero entiendan que mi pequeño es muy emocional y se deja llevar fácilmente. _

_Ya llegaran unos ángeles intermediarios. Ahora a los reviews!_

_Sofi : Todos lo sabemos, Tattsun va a amar a su familia pero los dos son jóvenes[?] e inexpertos. Es normal que Zakki esté asustado u_u gracias por leer._

_Guest : Lo siento por hacer sufrir a tu kokorito y al de los lectores. Saludos! _

_free : Lo siento ...cada que leo tu review me da mucha risa por que no se si confundiste el fic o preferiste llamar con los nombres de los personajes a los seiyuus y eso lo hace demasiado gracioso... en serio. Gracias por comentar. _

_Luzel : Pues aquí está la reacción a medias...el hecho de que lo siguiera significa que no le molesta del todo...pronto veremos su opinión más de cerca. Saludos!_

_Lithiumdc : Jajajaja gracias a ustedes que me aportan ideas!_

_Y gracias a aquellas almas que leen y comentan, los que comparten el link de este fic en facebook y otras redes, aquellos que ponen estados sobre el mismo fanfic y a los cuales stalkeo de cerca emocionandome por que les emociona y pues nos emocionamos todos juntos[?]_

_**Atte.**__ Zakki, hoy sufrí nauseas y mareos es posible que esté...en drogas. _


	9. Encuentros

_!Hola! Vuelvo con una maléfica actualización de este tierno fanfic con drama, suspenso, embarazos masculinos[?] y y y más drama. Pasó un tiempo desde la última actualización pero deben saber que prácticamente vivo de varios vicios y hay temporadas de fic, temporadas de cosplay y ahora que tengo una tienda en proceso y mi empleo pues me aprieta el tiempo pero continuaré sin dudas la historia. _

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

Después de eso hubo una especie de vacío. No esa clase de vacío que sientes al no comer o al no tomar agua, no esa clase de vacío cuando has olvidado algo importante en casa ni esa clase de vacío que tienes al no cumplir con tu parte en algo relevante. Tal vez era la sensación de todo eso junto y más. Mientras las primeras luces se mostraban en la oscuridad de aquel silencioso paisaje el cantante observaba los edificios pintarse ante sus ojos en un silencio fúnebre que preocupaba a algunos de sus compañeros.

No podía retractarse de muchas cosas pero ¿Podía arreglar aquellas que se habían salido de su curso?

Justo antes de partir del edificio donde solían grabar Radio Free, esa misma tarde, se topó de frente con Hosoya Yoshimasa. En el pasado habían coincidido algunas veces y, pese a que pareciera tan solo una sombra a punto de extinguirse, fue su esfuerzo quien lo llevó a retornar como una luz en el camino de los seiyuus. Hosoyan le había saludado con una sonrisa y después su rostro se tornó preocupado al notar que Tatsuhisa observaba a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien.

**—¿Viste a Nobunaga pasar?**—cuestionó después de un rápido saludo. Hosoya alzó un poco la ceja y negó tranquilamente.

**—¿Pasó algo?—**entonces la ansiedad de Tattsun se detuvo como si con esa pregunta una cubeta de agua fría cayese sobre su cabeza ¿Qué si pasaba algo? Pasaba todo. Todo era confuso, todo era extraño y todo parecía balancearse en una delgada hilaza. Sujetó a Hosoya de los hombros, sus manos temblaban preocupándole más y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza ordenando sus días.**— Tatsuhisa…**

**—Discúlpame…**—dijo él con un hilo en su voz y cuando iba a pasar de largo el otro le detuvo.

**—Tatsuhisa, si necesitas algo…no sé qué pase pero si en algo puedo ayudar…solo dilo**—su mirada fue de seriedad, sus palabras fueron directas y como rompecabezas armándose Tatsuhisa Suzuki solo pudo implorar una cosa.

Esa misma tarde saldría fuera de la ciudad durante un tiempo, tal vez ese tiempo era necesario para digerir las cosas, planear que hacer, quería estar con contacto con Nobunaga pero sabía que huiría durante un tiempo más o, mientras más le siguiera, tal vez más lejos se iría de su vida. Necesitaba hablar con él pero no podía permanecer ahí y sus opciones se reducían a ese chico quien apareció frente a sus ojos como una señal de destino.

**—Busca…busca a Nobunaga** —susurró entrecortado —**necesito saber si está bien….**

Hosoya no profundizó en preguntas, su misión era simple más no se imaginaba que ese pequeño favor terminaría en inmiscuirlo en algo que hubiese preferido olvidar.

_"Cuida de él…"_

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse. Hosoya se quedó de pie en el lobby del estudio observándole partir y verlo así de desecho le trajo a la mente un recuerdo borroso de un andar descompensado hacia varios ayeres, de sus pasos y sus maletas a los costados huyendo del dolor.

Tras salir de su primera reunión con la gente de producción, Hosoya Yoshimasa cargaba en su mano un folder con información de su papel y un montón de preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Nadie, ni por casualidad, reportó algún conflicto entre los seiyuus protagónicos por lo que podía deducir que eso se trataba de un conflicto personal.

Hosoya retornó en sus pasos, captando algo de valor fue hacia la secretaria que estaba en el lobby y con un intento de lucir algo genial decidió ir al grano.

**—Buen día…**—dijo él —**disculpa ¿Crees que podrías darme una información? —**sonrió ladino, la chica no pudo evitar caer ante la petición y tras saber que el chico estaría trabajando ahí no vio problema en responder a sus preguntas.

Así, tras obtener la información requerida, salió ahora con un papel y el corazón en la mano. Hosoya no era bueno charlando con las chicas, de hecho tendía a temerles un poco, pero debía saber cómo localizar a aquel chico y cumplir el favor que le solicitó Tatsuhisa muy por encima de su pánico. Se talló la mejilla mientras andaba en el taxi cuestionándose y esperando que aquello que le aquejaba no fuera grave.

Tras bajarse del vehículo y llegar a un complejo de apartamentos no muy lejos del estudio empezó a ascender por las escaleras de color melón que daban hacia el piso indicado por aquel papel. Revisaba a un lado, a otro, hasta que finalmente dio con la puerta correcta. El seiyuu no era un hombre impulsivo, de hecho se podía definir a sí mismo como tranquilo, como alguien que se mantenía al margen, pero tenía una extraña sensación de todo aquello, de las palabras de Tatsuhisa, de las cosas que pasarían. Algo le estaba jalando hacia un_ "algo"_ más grande que tal vez no le concernía pero…

Inesperadamente le traería respuestas.

_*toc, toc*_

La puerta de madera sonó y al cabo de unos segundos unos pasos con pereza se escucharon cercanos a la misma puerta. Un pestillo y la chapa fueron movidos y se mostró ate sus ojos la figura de un aparentemente agotado Shimazaki Nobunaga. No era para nada como le recordaba, de hecho esos ojos hinchados y ese cabello levemente despeinado le decía que le había encontrado en un mal momento y que tal vez ir era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

**—¿Hosoya-san?**— preguntó confuso ante la presencia del seiyuu quien se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo y asentía —**Estoy sorprendido…¿Cómo?**

**—Conseguí tu dirección y yo la verdad no sé qué hago aquí pero...** —dijo sin saber cómo explicarse, Zakki se sentía confuso pero el pelinegro un poco más hasta que los intentos pésimos de explicar la situación fueron interrumpidos por una invitación.

**—¿Quieres pasar?** —el chico asintió y pasó dentro de la acogedora casa que emanaba como un olor a lavanda. Todo estaba tan bien ordenado, con la baja de trabajo debió haberse dado su tiempo— **No sabía que conocías mi domicilio…**

**—Eh..bueno, lo conseguí** —se sentó en el sillón, Zakki fue hacia la cocina a preparar algunos aperitivos.

**—¿Ha pasado algo?** —cuestionó el seiyuu de Haru pensando que aquella presencia es porque debía de tratarse sobre algo de trabajo después de todo pronto serían compañeros de grabación— **supe que estarás con nosotros pronto…**

**—Sí, lo estaré** —el chico apareció por el marco con un par de platos y curioso Hosoya Yoshimasa indagaba en su mirar como si buscase algo pero el joven seiyuu parecía intentar disimular algo que dificultoso no podía leer —**solo quería charlar, estoy aquí por eso** —Zakki se sorprendió, asintió con una sonrisa dejando los platillos en la mesa de centro y tomó asiento—** ¿Qué tal es el ambiente ahí?**

—**He..bueno** —el chico se talló los cabellos —**los senpais son muy amables, Wing es muy ocurrente y Daisuke-san es agradable. A veces Mamoru-san nos juega bromas pero es un gran apoyo…**—hizo una sutil pausa —**Tatsuhisa-san siempre me ayuda…todos son agradables y grandiosos.**

Hosoya guardó silencio, de lo poco que conocía a ese chico en algunos fugaces proyectos donde coincidieron dedujo que era esa clase de chicos que esconden las tristezas tras una sonrisa. Lo que pasara con Tatsuhisa Suzuki debía ser grave por dos grandes razones: Por la actitud de Tattsun y por aquel rostro que tenía Zakki hacia un momento.

Preguntar directamente sería de todos el más grande error. Tal vez si el chico atravesaba por una pena el charlar relajaría sus nervios así que eso decidió hacer, enterarse del trabajo, de sus compañeros, de la situación, empezar a prever todo para adaptarse. Hosoyan era la clase de joven precavido, tímido a veces, muy maduro y tranquilo. Llegar hasta ese punto no fue fácil pero se agradecía a haber obtenido esa paciencia y haber tratado ya antes con alguien que sonríe de igual forma cuando tiene ganas de llorar. Un doloso recuerdo que siempre tenía presente.

**—¿Hosoya-san?**—Zakki lo sacó de su pensamiento y este sonrió viendo la hora, había pasado gran parte de la tarde charlando de todo y de nada.

**—Es tan tarde, tengo que irme —**dijo él poniéndose de pie algo preocupado.

**—Vaya, el tiempo pasó rápido…**— dijo sorprendido, un poco más tranquilo. Hosoya se detuvo unos pasos antes de la puerta.

**—Hey, Nobunaga** —el castaño se detuvo, escuchó atento mientras el moreno le miraba de reojo — **si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme** —Zakki se quedó sorprendido ¿Qué podía significar ello?—** después de todo creo que …**

Fue interrumpido a mitad de la frase por el sonido de la puerta. Zakki dio un salto al sentir como la tensión del momento se rompía, como si Hosoya intentara decir algo importante. Se disculpó y fue hacia la puerta unos pasos delante y la abrió ante los ojos del moreno.

Un instante de silencio, una mirada fugaz, unos segundos que se sintieron eternos. Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía, Hosoyan asintió ante la nueva presencia mientras aquel joven despeinaba los cabellos de Zakki.

**—¡Que sorpresa!—**dijo Mamoru Miyano —**disculpa haber demorado, tuve que ir y venir …**

**—Descuide Mamoru-san** —dijo Zakki —** Oh, seguro ya se conocen **—dijo sin saber si presentarles o simplemente quedarse en silencio esperando a que se saludaran.

**—Mmh..—**emitió asintiendo —**Ha pasado tiempo, Hosoya.**

**—He, así es** —el moreno metió sus manos a sus bolsillos sin mucha efusividad y miró de nueva cuenta a Zakki—**me estaba retirando…**

**—Deberías quedarte, tal vez cenar los tres juntos, hay mucho de qué hablar** —dijo alegremente Mamoru mientras Hosoya negaba sutil.

**—Es algo tarde y tengo otros pendientes, en otra ocasión será** —dijo abriéndose paso a lado de los jóvenes —**fue bueno volver a verlos…**

**—Gracias por visitarme**—Hosoya estaba por decir_ "No es nada"_ pero al mirar los ojos de Zakki se detuvo **—en serio…gracias.**

Aquella última frase fue dicha con tal tristeza que recordó lo último que él intentó decir, aquella frase que fue interrumpida por la irónica llegada de Mamoru Miyano. Él había intentado emitir un _"tu mirada me recuerda a la mía hacía varios años"_

Mientras andaba por las calles en busca de un taxi su móvil empezó a sonar, el remitente ya estaba guardado así que supo de quien se trataba. Suspiró deteniéndose en la media oscuridad y escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea.

**—Disculpa por haberte pedido esto yo…estaba desesperado solo olvídalo** —dijo Tatsuhisa sonando algo depresivo. Hosoya suspiró, conocía de antemano esas rachas del cantante pero jamás su impulsividad de la que ahora se quejaba, de ese derroche de mostrar más de esa sensibilidad y preocupación que poseía.

**—Él está bien, hemos charlado toda la tarde** —comentó, Tattsun guardó silencio.

**—¿Lo sabes?...—**cuestionó, Hosoyan negó como si el otro pudiera verle.

—**No lo sé, no sé qué ha pasado yo simplemente intenté charlar para distraerle creo….que lo que esté pasando es cosa de ustedes y yo solo puedo hacer esto, aligerar la carga…**

**—Te pedí un favor así tan repentinamente sin darte más entendimiento…¿Por qué tu…**—Hosoya le interrumpió sonriendo levemente, emitiendo una suave risilla.

**—Supongo que se me da el leer a la gente… además** —hizo una pausa —** siento que entiendo un poco la situación aun sin necesidad de palabras.**

Tatsuhisa no dijo más, Hosoya no intentó indagar en la verdad y tras un breve agradecimiento la llamada fue cortada. Hosoya guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y tomó un taxi en las cercanías mientras la noche llegaba como si con ello hiciera más oscuro un día que en si ya lo era. Mientras las luces de los locales se reflejaban en la ventana del taxi entrecerró los ojos rememorando todos esos inesperados encuentros del día y su mente se vio invadida por una súbdita despedida.

Hacía muchos años, cuando su mirada era como la de Zakki, decidió decir de igual manera la palabr_a "adiós"_ a una persona que amaba por no retener sus alas, por dejarle volar y triunfar. Así que lo entendía, sin saberlo y solo sospechándolo, lo entendía muy bien.

—**Me sorprendió que Hosoya estuviera aquí** —dijo Mamoru de nueva cuenta en el departamento de Zakki sentado en aquel sillón extenso mientras el más alto traía un par de tazas de té.

**—Igual me sorprendió verle llegar, ha dicho que quería saber más del ambiente de trabajo** — Mamoru rio un poco recargándose mejor en el sillón.

—**Él siempre ha sido así de precavido…**—espetó.

**—¿Ustedes solían tratarse antes?**—Mamoru alzó los hombros y dijo con naturalidad.

**—Hace algún tiempo fuimos unidos….pero bueno** —hizo un movimiento con su mano como si abanicara —**eso es otra historia, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?**—Zakki se tensó, suspiró tallándose la mejilla y miró a otro punto.

**—Yo….yo le he contado a él lo que ocurre** —Mamoru parpadeó un par de veces y algo impaciente emitió.

**—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?** —Zakki alzó los hombros de forma inocente y bajó la vista.

**—Yo no me quedé a escucharlo…ahora debe estar muy lejos en su gira** —Mamoru suspiró cansado y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo.

**—Ustedes son todo un caso…**—se talló la frente —**pero…supongo que si no ha llamado es porque debe estar aterrado.**

_"O tal vez porque no es importante…"_ pensó Zakki bajando nuevamente la vista. Mamoru le miró con tristeza entendiendo la carga que el joven seiyuu llevaba aunque ahora, en su experiencia, debía mostrarle que esa 'carga' estaba llena de felicidad y momentos juntos.

**—Pronto empezará a notarse…necesitas charlar con tu representante si no quieres hacer de esto un escándalo** —el chico asintió.

**—Yo hablaré con las personas que deban saber…**—se talló la mejilla.—** creo que lo mantendré para mi…yo no quiero que existan represalias ni sensacionalismo.**

**—Nada de aparecer en revistas y esas cosas…—**Mamoru volvió a sonreír mirando aquella zona donde creía una nueva vida, apenas era visible, muy levemente, dentro de un mes más no podría ocultarle. Llegaría la hora de comprar cosas para su llegada, ropa, acondicionar la casa, enseñarle las cosas que sabe, que aprendió de la mala manera y ser su apoyo, después de todo entendía lo que era sacrificar algunas cosas por dar ese paso tan importante.

A veces hay cosas que amas y debes de abandonar por aquellas otras cosas que más amas y debes de proteger.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de aquella ciudad se encontraba el joven cantante mirando por la ventana como la noche se extendía. Se talló los cabellos mientras el resto de la banda hacía de su caos en plena sala, una pequeña celebración por un montón de pasos agigantados que darían. Tattsun se excusó, se retiró de ese sitio ante el silencio de sus compañeros y entró al cuarto de aquel enorme cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaban. Miró la cama que solo tenía su enorme maleta negra y la extensa habitación donde pasaría n esa esa noche. Agotado abrió la maleta buscando algo de ropa más cómoda para dormir mostrando totalmente la maleta. Sacó un pantalón y una camisa ligera que para su suerte Yorke había bien empacado pero al tirar de esa camisa un objeto cuadrado cayó impactándose en la cama. Tattsun alzó una ceja, era un cuadro, y tras voltearlo observó la foto que en este estaba.

Recordaba aquel cuadro sin dudas, era de su propia casa, más la imagen en él no era la que tenía anteriormente. Se trataba de un recorte de alguna revista donde tuvieron una entrevista los mismos del cast de Free. En este recorte estaban él y Zakki sonrientes durante los primeros días en que empezaron a tratarse, aquellos momentos en que ya se besaban sin pudor cuando nadie les observaba.

Ese día había sido caluroso y para colmo Zakki tenía el aire descompuesto. Se había disculpado mil veces invitándole a comer fuera puesto que, con ese intenso calor, no era buena idea merendar ahí. Tattsu se abanicaba con un papel que había encontrado y miró hacia otro punto.

**—¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño y nos vamos?**—Zakki se quedó petrificado ante la sugerencia y tragó saliva pensando que era una oportunidad para ver a su senpai sin ropa. Volvió a pensarlo, sus mejillas se volvieron más coloradas y Tattsun sonrió por ese acto tomándole de la muñeca **—anda, anda…que ya estas rojo del calor.**

Y en aquella afirmación había verdad, se sentía más acalorado de tan solo imaginar cómo se vería Tatsuhisa sin ropa. Después esa ansiedad se volvió preocupación estando ambos dentro de aquel cuarto de baño ¿Qué pasaría si a Tatsuhisa no le gustase su cuerpo? Él no era muy atractivo físicamente, de hecho era bastante delgaducho y tenía algunos lunares vergonzosos que no le hacían sentir cómodo. Suspiró dándole la espalda al cantante mientras se quitaba la camisa y se detenía cuando empezaba a quitarse el pantalón Apenas unos minutos en los que no se decidía escuchó a Tatsuhisa entrar al agua.

**—¡Ah! Esto es tan cómodo** —Zakki giró levemente la cara mirando a Tatsuhisa en un no muy elaborado baño de burbujas. Tattsun le miró como si con la mirada le preguntase que sí que esperaba y Zakki dio un pequeño salto quitándose los pantalones a través de sus largas piernas y apretando los ojos para bajarse rápidamente los boxers.

Tattsu rio ladino al tener esa vista del seiyuu de Haru, su retaguardia no era mala, de hecho era de muchas la vista más hermosa. Zakki se sintió incapaz de voltear así que caminó retrocediendo y cubriendo lo que pudiese con sus manos provocando una risa burlesca por parte del cantante ante esa timidez y el rojo de sus orejas visible. Nobunaga maniobró como pudo para entrar a la tina y no mostrar al otro más de lo que se debía ver quedando de alguna manera sentado frente a frente a él.

**—Cómodo ¿No?—**preguntó Tattsun mientras movía las burbujas y por su parte Zakki apretaba los labios avergonzado asintiendo**. —¿Te asusta que te vea?**

**—No…no es eso yo.**.— hundió la cabeza entre las burbujas arrancando otra risa de Tattsun quien estiró su mano hacia él.

**—La tina es muy chica…ven** —Zakki miró la mano de Tatsuhisa confuso y siendo fiel a sus órdenes la tomó dejándose llevar. Apretó los ojos, permitió que le acomodase y pronto se encontraba sentado entre sus piernas con su espalda pegando en el pecho del cantante.

Estaba nervioso, demasiado ansioso, podía sentir la piel del otro tocarle en varios puntos a pesar de que sus brazos no le rodeaban si no que reposaban en la orilla de la bañera. Al cabo de un rato en que el seiyuu no hizo movimiento sospechoso se relajó recargándose más cómodamente temiendo en parte que pudiese sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón.

**—Podría quedarme así todo el día…**—Dijo Tatsuhisa mirando al techo, Zakki lo hizo de igual forma pensando algo vergonzoso.

_"Yo podría quedarme así toda la vida…"_

Tatsuhisa salió de aquel recuerdo mirando nuevamente el cuadro que el bromista de Yorke había puesto en su maleta y delineó la orilla de este colocándola en el buró junto a la cama. Tal vez debería llamarle o tal vez debería digerir mejor las cosas. Al ver detenidamente la foto entendió que no era algo tan simple, que de hecho era la cosa más compleja que había vivido, peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás acomodando esas palabras mientras Yorke preocupado aparecía en el marco de la puerta.

**—¿Ocurrió algo, verdad?**—Tattsun se talló el rostro y miró a su compañero de banda alzando los hombros mientras exhalaba.

**—Nobunaga y yo…**—hizo una pausa mientras buscaba como decirlo y solo había una manera de que fura claro y simple —**vamos a ser padres. **

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_Pawn Pawn Paaaawn ¿Cómo les pareció la introducción a la historia de Hosoya? ¿Cuales son sus teorías sobre ello? Cuentenme ¿Que piensan del posible pasado de este chico? ¿Como reaccionará Yorke? Espero sus comentarios!_

_Rrrrrrrreviews!_

_**Sophia Jones :**__ Ya tenía en mente el sexo y el nombre pero...olvidé el nombre !Suena buena idea lo del concurso! !Me agrada! Hablaré con las mentes maleficas de ello. Gracias por leer y comentar_

_**Andy Tachibananase :**__ [amo tu nombre jaja] Graaacias por tu comentario, al fin lo sabe y se que se emociona muy en el fondo!_

_**free :**__ !Lo siento! Pero he tenido una tonelada de trabajo encima aunque ya he decidido dejar de escuchar a la jefa y hacer lo que mejor se hacer...escribir._

_Gracias por sus reviews y por esperar la actu. _

_Atte. Zakki, quien los quiere a morir[?]_


	10. Incomprensible

_!Hola gente! Me siento muy feliz de que más y más gente sigue esta locura de historia. Me han llegado mensajes, felicitaciones solicitudes y demás. !Me motivan mucho! !Gracias por apoyar este fanfic!_

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

**—Debe ser difícil para él justo ahora…**—susurró mientras miraba el techo de aquella pieza. A su alrededor sus compañeros de banda yacían dormidos. El concierto fue un éxito, habían tomado unas copas pero aun cuando se embriagara no podía olvidar esa sensación confusa entre la felicidad y el dolor.

Se removió un poco del suelo quitando uno de las piernas que lo apresaban. Rio sutil viendo a sus amigos y compañeros recordando que antes de él las cosas eran diferentes, antes de Zakki cuando celebraban había mujeres y sexo, el alcohol permanecía pero Tatsuhisa se había vuelto más moralista, más cuidadoso con su aspecto, más practico con las palabras. Ellos, sus amigos, de alguna forma le habían seguido los pasos y aceptado un camino moderadamente correcto. Nadie sabía la causa ni el porqué del cambio de su vocalista, solamente Yorke, pero ciegamente siguieron su idea de no ser tan descarados y guardar compostura.

**—Yorke…detenme antes de que haga una estupidez…**—dijo a su amigo quien dormía profundamente entre el sillón y la alfombra con una botella en mano. Tattsun suspiró cansado —**…bien…**—y se levantó con dificultad del suelo.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que le dijo a Yoke lo que ocurría, para su suerte él no es la clase de amigo que lo abofetearía por descuidado ni lo felicitaría por algo así. Yorke simplemente hizo lo que un verdadero amigo podía haber hecho: hacer burla de ello. Con frases como _"Eso sucede cuando no usas protección ¿Sabías?"_ o_ "Pequeño Tatsuhisa, tan joven y descarriado"_. Tattsun no se rio en absoluto pero de alguna forma agradeció que su amigo aligerara el peso de sus hombros y lo hiciera ver como algo que le ocurre a cualquiera y no el fin del mundo.

No estaba hablando del apocalipsis, era solamente sobre su hijo.

Pero pese a todos esos intentos de un día de trabajo y bromas entre líneas había algo que dolía en el pecho, una sensación preocupante e incómoda que no le permitía dormir. Se lavó el rostro y se miró al espejo unos momentos, tal vez debería llamar ¿Pero qué podría decir?_ "Lo siento por embarazarte"_,_ "Me haré responsable"_ aunque esto era obvio, tal vez un_ "No me arrepiento…"_ sonaría muy atrevido, osado y maléfico pero esa era una realidad, no podía arrepentirse de los besos ni de las veces que acarició esas regiones inexploradas. Mientras iba a la habitación donde dormía y observaba en el buró aquel cuadro pensó que ser padre en la cúspide de su carrera no era el acto más inteligente.

—**Mi teléfono…**—buscó entre sus prendas y después entre las cobijas desarregladas de la cama hasta que dio con él. Se sentó y empezó a teclear el mismo buscando un número, divagando entre contactos hasta dar con ese nombre. Tatsuhisa se relamió los labios y cuando iba a dar click en el icono de llamada su móvil fue arrebatado**—mmh…**—alzó la vista, delante de él estaba Yorke observándole con ese móvil en mano y finalmente lo guardó en el bolsillo.

**—Tienes que hacerlo pero no es la hora ni estás en tu mejor condición…—**dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente para obligarlo a recostarse en la cama —**lo contactarás hasta que aclares tus ideas… deja de culparte…. No solo él la está pasando mal ¿Verdad?**

Tattsun cerró los ojos temblando un poco. Yorke, a pesar de ser algo burlón y corto de palabras sabía que decir y cuando decirlo.

Por otro lado Zakki estaba en las afueras del consultorio médico. Un cubre bocas le hacía mantener un poco el anonimato aunque la presencia destellante de Mamoru Miyano no ayudaba del todo a no captar la atención.

**—¿Pasa algo?—**preguntó inocente el más alto y Zakki solo negó moviendo las manos.

**—No, no es nada…—**rio tímidamente y bajó la mirada hacia esa zona. Ya estaba por arribar los tres meses, a pesar de que el tiempo no variaba sentía que todo se apresuraba. Aun entre sus ropas podía ocultar un poco lo que crecía más si se levantaba la camisa una pequeña curva se vislumbraba. Cuando empezó a notarlo sus horas frente al espejo habían aumentado. Había días en los que reía, había días en los que lloraba y su amo solo decía_ "Son las hormonas, así estarás un tiempo"_ mientras le sonreía con comprensión.

Él, Mamoru, parecía la clase de hombre apasionado a esos temas. Le había dado un sinfín de consejos que aprendió de su experiencia y algunas más investigando. Se mantenía al tanto de él, de lo que necesitara. Estaba muy agradecido con el cantante y seiyuu aunque desde hacía unos días había una duda que le albergaba.

**—Mamoru-san…—**el chico le miró fijo **— ¿Sucedió algo con Hosoya-san?**

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mamoru, un poco de esa felicidad irradiante disminuyó para volverse en una sonrisa no muy animada. El chico despeinó los cabellos de Zakki como hace un padre cuando su pequeño pregunta algo que no comprendería.

—**Nosotros tuvimos diferencias en el pasado…pero ahora estamos bien, somos buenos amigos** —Zakki podía ser muy inocente y a veces no entendía bien a las personas pero podía entender si algo no estaba bien, si alguien no quería tocar ese tema o si había metido la pata al cuestionar algo que no debía.

**—Lo siento…**—dijo bajando la cabeza.

**—¿Eh?...¡EH? No, no tienes que disculparte no es nada malo **—decía Mamoru algo culpable de haber incomodado al chico —es solo un tema muy del pasado yo he olvidado los detalles y… no es nada grave.

Zakki sonrió cuando vio nuevamente la sonrisa de Mamoru un poco más sincera y fresca. El momento fue interrumpido por el doctor quien los llamó y sin más entraron al consultorio donde una camilla y un aparato curioso esperaban a Nobunaga y a su pequeño.

**—Recuéstate aquí, por favor** —pidió el doctor y un tanto nervioso el seiyuu se sentó en aquel sitio recostándose con cuidado. Miró el techo mientras su camisa era levantada y el doctor decía algunas cosas que cuidadoso escuchaba y respondía pero mientras aquel liquido extraño y amarillento paseaba por aquella zona alrededor de su ombligo, se quedó con la vista a techo pensando una sola cosa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Tatsuhisa ahora?

Zakki apretó los labios como un pequeño berrinche, aun grabada en su mente estaba la mirada de sorpresa que Tatsu lanzó en su último encuentro y el sentimiento de tristeza que le produjo decir adiós. A pesar de que estaba convencido de que esa decisión fue la mejor justo ahora le estaba doliendo y una parte fantasiosa y soñadora de él deseaba que su senpai hubiese detenido el elevador, abierto la puerta y abrazarlo diciendo que se haría responsable de sus sentimientos, del hijo de ambos.

Pero seguir por su cuenta para no entorpecer la vida del otro era su elección.

_"Tatsuhisa…"_ pensó en su nombre y en esas sonrisas sinceras que el chico lanzaba mientras platicaban de cosas casuales, en aquellos días donde se estaban conociendo, en ese ayer tan sencillo que extrañaba, donde no había sentimientos que chocaban contra la correctitud, donde su amor no estaba bloqueado por una malla de confusión.

—**Joven Shimazaki…**—con aquella última imagen que tuvo giró la vista hacia donde le hablaba el doctor justo cuando una lagrima quería salir, más esta se detuvo ante las imágenes de la pantalla, ante ese punto que se movía cuyo corazón pequeñito latía, aun sin tener una forma clara ahí estaba y eso le hacía recobrar la más hermosa y sinceras de las sonrisas. No sabía dónde estaba Tatsuhisa si estaría feliz o tal vez muy molesto como para llamar, no sabía lo que pensaba pero sabía que, aun cuando sus caminos se hubiesen separado por las circunstancias, siempre tendría algo de él a su lado.

Ese pequeño punto era el regalo más bello del hombre que más amaba.

**—Es hermoso… no puedo creer que yo…**—las palabras no salían, se tenía que cubrir los labios para contener su sonrisa y miraba a Mamoru de momentos como para saber que no soñaba.

**—No me mires con cara de que no lo crees porque es verdad…**—dijo señalándole con un dedo —**tu sabes bien lo que has hecho, Homonaga-kun.**

**—¡Mamoru-san!**—gritó avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas mientras el médico reía.

**—Parece que todo está en orden, seguiremos observando su crecimiento** —dijo apagando la máquina —**les entregaré un disco con las fotografías tomadas, parece que su pequeño le encantará estar tras el lente ha sido fácil encontrarlo.**

**—Va a posar igual que el tío Mamo-chan** —se auto crédito el más alto aquel título mientras reía gustoso y Zakki sonreía por lo bajo.

Aun en medio de tantas penas y pensamientos negativos aquella pequeña luz de vida parecía anular todos los peros.

Tatsuhisa despertó aun cuando era de noche. Miró con dolor de cabeza y un cansancio descomunal la habitación donde estaba. A unos pasos de ahí, en un sillón solitario, estaba su viejo amigo dormitando con la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos y los brazos cruzados. No había tomado tanto como para sentir ese dolor tan punzante pero sus ojos ardían así que entendió la causa de su malestar: había estado llorando.

**—Se ha vuelto un habito ¿no?**—dijo para si mismo tocando entre sus ropas esperando encontrar su móvil. Apenas unos segundos bastaron para recordar que fue Yorke quien se lo había quitado y que lo había guardado en su bolsillo.

Con sigilo y de la mejor manera que pudo se levantó de cama yendo paso a paso hacia donde el pintor estaba. Se talló el rostro como para aclarar sus ideas y estando frente a él estiró el brazo hacia donde una esquina de su móvil alcazaba a vislumbrarse desde la bolsa de Yorke. Apenas pudo tocarlo con la yema de los dedos cuando la sorpresiva mano del pintor detuvo su plan sosteniéndolo por la muñeca.

**—Hey hey ¿No crees que es muy tempra…**—Yorke se detuvo pues apenas cuando abrió los ojos bajo esas gafas y las imágenes empezaron a hacerse claras notó los ojos cristalinos de Tattsun. —**Vaya… ¿Tanto así te ha puesto?**

Preguntó al aire soltando su muñeca y sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Jugueteó con él, fingió entregárselo pero se arrepintió y con su mano libre palmeó el sillón donde estaba, justo a su lado, como una señal de que tomara asiento y que tendrían una larga charla. Y un poco más instalado en sus cinco sentidos y con leve fastidio se sentó a lado de su amigo esperando tal vez otra ronda de burlas o una charla seria, con él era difícil saberlo.

**—¿Se lo has dicho?—**preguntó Yorke.

**—¿De qué hablas?...**

**—De lo que sientes** —esa era una pregunta muy general pero la respuesta era simple, concisa.

**—Sí, lo hice** —respondió a su sorprendido amigo mientras recordaba aquel día, ese momento en que terminó de caer ante la luz y la alegría que emanaba Nobunaga.

Fue después de aquel programa de radio que hicieron, el mismo donde víctima de la curiosidad decidió que era buena idea escuchar a Zakki declararse a él. Lo que en un principio creyó que serían risas y risas a causa de la vergüenza del seiyuu se volvió más una sensación compleja y un latir desesperado y nunca antes sentido por Tatsuhisa. Zakki había hecho una epifanía de su confesión, pensaría de ello como una broma si no hubiese sonado tan sincero, si no hubiese dicho _"espero que permanezca a mi lado"._ Tattsun mostró un nerviosismo genuino, Nobunaga no paraba de hablar sin poder verlo con las mejillas rojas mientras el único que se divertía ante la escena era Mamoru Miyano. Ese día en que Zakki abrió su corazón frente a un micrófono, Tatsuhisa tragó saliva y pensó que era demasiado tarde para él, para salvarse.

**—¡Kampai!—**gritó el seiyuu de Haru alzando la copa al aire después de haber bebido suficiente. Apenas terminaron de grabar y había caído en cuenta de su vergonzosa actuación por lo que, cuando Mamoru propuso ir a beber, Zakki aceptó en automático esperando que con eso se olvidaran sus adorables palabras de amor y admiración.

**—Creo que pararemos chicos, tengo que ir a casa**—dijo Mamoru mirando su reloj—**los llevaré a sus hogares no creo que…**—miró a los otros dos seiyuus en estado medio inconsciente y suspiró. Esos dos siempre eran una fiesta andando. Aun así Tattsun pudo mantenerse en pie, entre los dos llevaron a Zakki hasta el auto **— ¿Sabes dónde vive Nobunaga?...**

**—Mhh… si, él vive…**—Tattsun miró a todos lados y su mente decidió no cooperar.

**—Lo dejaré en tu casa, confió en ti Tatsuhisa —**al seiyuu de Makoto no le pareció importante, después de todo ya había ido a su hogar aunque nunca a dormir o en estado de ebriedad. Apenas llegaron a casa fueron a depositar a Zakki a una cómoda cama. Balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles y reía de momentos mientras los dos jóvenes le miraban desde lo alto —** repito nuevamente, confío en ti Tatsuhisa.**

**—Sí, si…**—dijo aplastándose en el colchón a lado de Zakki. Mamoru suspiró aliviado, después de todo ambos estaban demasiado mal como para que las cosas se salieran de control. Seguro al día siguiente despertarían con una resaca atroz y sería divertido molestarlos. Sonriendo con malicia salió del apartamento apagando las luces de todo el lugar.

La posición en que dormía empezó a incomodarle. Se giró un poco en la cama chocando con algo a su lado que le impedía seguir, ese algo se quejó, se removió y terminó dándole espacio. Tatsuhisa se recuperó solo un poco, al menos el mareo de sus orbes seguía presente, y observó mejor el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Las luces del exterior entraban por la venta de la habitación iluminando un poco el cuarto, un poco el rostro de Zakki. El chico entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al tacto de Tatsu, al sentir como su mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Tatsuhisa se perdió en las facciones tan finas del chico, en esos labios delgados, en esos lunares bajo su ojo.

**—Nobunaga…—**dijo con tranquilidad. Zakki emitió otro sonido como para indicar que lo escuchaba **—me estás enloqueciendo…**—dijo con una suave risa —**he estado soportando las ganas de decirte tanto… de abrazarte aún más.**

**—Senpai…—**susurró Zakki aun con los ojos cerrados. Tattsun suspiró

**—Me gustas de todas las formas que alguien me puede gustar, como amigo, como compañero de trabajo, como persona, como hombre** —Zakki apretó los ojos somnoliento—** y cuando siento que no puedes gustarme más…termina pasando… ¿Podrías dejar de verme solo como senpai y empezar a considerarme?...**

**—Yo…**—entreabrió los ojos **—senpai…. Quiero seguir a senpai, no puedo más que eso…**—Tattsun bajó la mirada, Zakki volvió a caer en otro sueño y de alguna forma algo dentro de él se rompió. Aun así, cuando lo debió haber hecho por su salud, prefirió aferrarse a Zakki rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de poner distancia mientras el más alto soñaba con aquella declaración y a si mismo frente al espejo diciéndose algo con claridad _"Él solo te ve como kouhai, te lastimas si aspiras a más"._

Y después de ese extraña charla que Tatsuhisa nunca olvidó solo vinieron más besos y menos intentos, tomar de su cuerpo sellando sus labios que querían gritar sus sentimientos, se sentía vil y horrible por hacer suyo a Nobunaga, por tomarlo egoístamente sintiendo que de todas seria esa la única forma de mantenerle cerca, de unirlo a él. No pensó en las consecuencias solo en el amor que sentía.

**—De alguna forma fui rechazado…—**dijo a Yorke cubriéndose un poco el rostro **—y ahora siento que he arruinado por completo su vida…**

El pintor no respondió, solo revolvió los cabellos de su amigo mientras le pasaba el móvil. Tatsuhisa lo rechazó, ahora menos sentía el valor de llamarle, no tenía la valentía para disculparse.

Tatsuhisa no tenía miedo a ser padre, no temía a las represarías, no estaba huyendo y no se comunicaba por una sencilla razón: estaba enamorado de Nobunaga y lamentaba haberlo llevado hasta ese punto por causa de su lujuria.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_WoW ¿Como les quedó el ojo? Tattsun no está escapando de su responsabilidad es solo que se siente culpable !Ama a Zakki! !Pero piensa que ha sido rechazado! !Ah! Cosas así pasan en la vida real jajajaja !Demasiado estresante! Vamos a los reviews. _

_**Sophia :**__ Esta vez la espera fue corta jajajaja y si, la realidad es que Hosoyan sufrió depresión hace unos años !Casi se nos muere! Aunque no por las causas que yo plantearé en el fic ¿Que nadie huele lo que está pasando? Gracias por tu review!_

_**Sofi :**__ Hay mucho que saber de Hosoya y si aun no lo sabes igual y con este fic te gana la curiosidad !Te llevarias gratas sorpresas! Y si, Zakki con pancita estará hermoso! Gracias por leer. _

_**Guest :**__ Jajajajaja siii con Hosoyan habrá de eso y de lo otro. !Ropa de bebé! !Eso sería genial! Seguro los chicos de OCD le regalaran ropa muy a lo rock jajaja Saludos!_

_**Freee:**__ Gracias! Mil gracias por leer._

_**Diana K :**__ Gracias por tus palabras y por lo primero que mencionas de Tatsu...bueno, ahora sabes por que está dudando... siente que la regó y no está preocupándose por él si no por Zakki pues seguro a estas alturas piensa que terminará odiándolo o algo así...!Saludos!_

_Gracias a todos los que están leyendo, comentando y compartiendo ideas._

_Atte. Zakki, lo que sigue!_


	11. Mamoru y yo

_Wow, después de una oleada de feels por el cap final de KNB que está a la vuelta de la esquina vengo a aliviar sus corazones con actualización...yo espero que realmente prenda algo en ustedes...algo...sorpresa...lo que sea._

_Por cierto están sugiriéndome poner a votación el sexo del bebé, acá las mentes maestras ya tenían en mente desde el sexo hasta el nombre pero estamos considerando lo de la votación (yo ya tengo por quien votar, se vale no?(?)) jajaja _

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

Había silencio en la sala, miradas confusas, alguien intentaba cerciorarse que aquello no hubiere sido una broma mientras el castaño tenía la mirada baja y los labios apretados demostrando que iba en serio. Una pequeña risita, un abrazo de felicitación y algunos más que vinieron después. Shimazaki Nobunaga contó a su representante y a algunos jefes de producción lo ocurrido, no a gran detalle, pero si lo esencial: estaba en cinta desde hacía tres meses y necesitaba del apoyo y entendimiento de todos.

Siendo la japonesa esa clase de cultura tan cerrada y poco comprensible hablaron con él, sería difícil dar a conocer un tema tan delicado como ese y más aún si el joven no quería hablar del padre. Teniendo su edad no habría mayor conflicto pero siendo soltero y con una fama en crecimiento si lo seria.

**—****Si es prudente quisiera no ventilarlo…**—expreso él. La tarea seria compleja, un embarazo no se puede ocultar, no es como si las personas no pudieran verlo pero tras un suspiro grupal y una sonrisa comprensible cayeron en el acuerdo de que, en primera, no podían decirle que no a ese chico tan adorable y en segunda se esforzarían para que en los próximos meses no fuera captado por nadie.

Tan pronto salió de la reunión se encontraba con ese gesto preocupado en el rostro, uno inusual en él, y entre su distracción y ensimismamiento no notó quien se aproximaba a él. Casi choca de frente con un pelinegro conocido.

**—****Hey, Nobunaga —**dijo el seiyuu. Zakki alzó la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**—****¡Oh! Hosoya-san** —dijo él intentando mostrarse más relajado—** cuanto tiempo.**

**—****Sí, hace un par de semanas nos encontramos —**comentó notando algo inusual en él, no solo sus facciones o esa aura transmitida si no algo físicamente cambiado** —¿Estas bien?** —cuestionó.

**—****Eh…lo estoy** —susurró por lo bajo. Hosoya siguió analizándole.

**—****Estuviste en reunión con los productores ¿No es así? Espero que todo esté bien** —Zakki sonrió sin mucho ánimo y asintió **— pero aun así insisto en que estas algo pálido y hay algo…**—se detuvo en media frase al notar que lo incomodaba** —disculpa…**

**—****¿Eh?**—le miró sin entender el motivo de su disculpa pero el joven por un momento y por las expresiones de Zakki sintió que se metía, de nueva cuenta, en un tema que no le concernía. De igual forma, y recordando la promesa que hizo a Tatsuhisa, decidió dar un momento de alivio.

**—****¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?—**preguntó. Zakki dudo apenas un par de segundos y asintió, seguro charlar con alguien ajeno a todo ese conflicto aminoraría su preocupación.

Llegaron a un restaurante, no muy retirado del set, mientras el chico iba un tanto ansioso ocultando de alguna u otra forma su vientre que ya hacía poco, y poniendo mucha atención, empezaba notarse. Después, dentro de unas semanas, ya no podría salir públicamente de esa manera así que debía aprovechar esos momentos. Tomaron asiento, no en un lugar donde cruzara mucha gente si no uno más privado en las esquinas del local. Hosoya pidió un café mientras Zakki optó por algo dulce y mientras la mesera partía a atender los pedidos los chicos se quedaron solos.

**—****A pesar de tratarnos desde hace un tiempo parece que no se mucho de ti…**—expresó Hosoya — **¿Puedo preguntar cosas?—**Zakki se sorprendió de aquello pero pensó que era bueno charlar así, de esa forma establecerían lazos y trabajarían mas cómodamente.

**—****Claro pero yo también lo haré…—**respondió ansioso, Hosoya rio sutil mientras el café y aquella bebida dulzona con pedazos de galleta estaban sobre la mesa.

**—****¿Qué sueles hacer fuera del trabajo?—**cuestionó sin rodeos.

**—****Bueno…suelo cocinar, jugar videojuegos y a veces yo** —se talló la mejilla avergonzado—**veo anime.** —Hosoya rio divertido, no había mal en ver aquello, comúnmente los seiyuus eran fanáticos de algunas series, si no les agradase definitivamente no podrían dedicarse a ello. —**¿Qué hay de ti?**

**—****Suelo leer, no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre —**rio ladino, Zakki lo entendía, ahora con tanto trabajo él tampoco parecía tener un respiro —**¿Alguna herida de guerra?**

**—****Eh, bueno yo...—**se quedó pensando y avergonzado respondió—**tengo una cicatriz algo vergonzosa… caí de pequeño y yo me golpee entre mis…**

**—****Ya, ya…**—paró para que no continuara —**yo tenía seis dedos en una mano, tuvieron que quitarme el que sobraba** —Zakki abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**—****¿En serio? ¡Wow! Sorprendente** —decía observando las manos de Hosoya volviendo a esa aura inocentona que le caracterizaba. Supuso que entonces era el momento de preguntarlo —**Dime…¿Qué pasó con Tatsuhisa?** —Zakki se quedó en silencio y después negó con la cabeza evadiendo la pregunta de la única forma que pensó.

**—****Era mi turno de preguntar**—dijo buscando sonar tranquilo.

**—****Eh, pero he hablado de mí ya —**reprendió divertido, Zakki volvió a negar.

**—****No, no. Yo no he preguntado** —Hosoya bufó aceptando su derrota. Zakki sabía que no importa cuanto lo evitara esa pregunta llegaría la duda era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que Hosoya sabía que algo ocurría entre él y Tatsuhisa? ¿Qué tanto sabia? ¿Por qué había soltado esa pregunta repentinamente? Pensó en decir algo así pero una pregunta más prudente arribó a sus labios, un contrataque no malintencionado —**Hosoya-san…**—captó su atención—**¿Qué ocurrió entre Mamoru-san y usted?**

Hosoya se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, miró un poco alrededor y tomó de su café. Zakki pensó en disculparse, retractarse de su pregunta pero el otro comenzó a hablar sin más.

**—****Bueno, hace algunos años nos conocemos, cuando apenas empezábamos nuestras carreras** —decía en un tono medio formal —**nos conocimos por personas en común y compartimos renta unos meses. **

**—****Eso no lo esperaba…**—expresó Zakki pues siendo esa clase de amigos que vivieron bajo el mismo techo por meses ¿no debían ser más cercanos?

**—****Sí, fue muy inesperado, todo con él es muy inesperado** —ríe, algo melancólico pero lo hace —**él se alzaba como un idol y yo me sentía en picada como seiyuu sin embargo nunca me vio inferior…**—se detuvo —**pero creo que esto no responde a tu pregunta ¿Verdad?**

—**Yo…**—dudó un instante—**o escucharé lo que quiera contarme…**

**—****Ya…—**volvió a sonreír **—que así sea….**

_"__Cuando iniciamos en este camino de dar voces a personajes jamás pensamos que llegaríamos tan lejos. En aquel entonces el trabajo como seiyuu no era tan valorado y apreciado como ahora, se basaba más de amor que de fama. Conocimos a grandes y nuevos en una fiesta y ahí, después de un par de bebidas y risas decidimos que estaría bien compartir techo. Fue repentino pero él, como si me conociera de toda la vida, me había contado que había conseguido un piso. Era pequeño, la renta era buena y entre dos seguro sería un regalo de lo barato que estaría. _

_Yo en ese entonces vivía con unos familiares, estaba con la idea de independizarme así que pensé ¿Por qué no?. Sin más acepté ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

_Mamoru tenía razón, aquel piso era muy barato pero de igual forma muy chico aunque tenía lo básico y un colchón pegado en una esquina donde al menos se podía dormir cómodamente. Si, sonara raro ahora pero en aquel entonces compartir aposentos con un camarada fue normal. Mamoru se tiraba a mi lado y charlaba de las cosas asombrosas que soñaba con hacer, hablaba del futuro, de una casa más grande y un montón de discos que sacaría, él nunca hablaba del pasado. _

_Siempre estaba feliz, siempre sonreía y cuando se duchaba o cocinaba solía cantar. Antes de dormir tarareaba una melodía mientras yo dormía con la frente casi pegada a la pared. Podían ser malas las condiciones pero esos detalles hacían que valiera la pena. _

_Con lo que ganábamos en comparación a lo que pagábamos siempre teníamos dinero de sobra por lo que comíamos bien, bebíamos sobre el colchón y teníamos lo que queríamos. Posiblemente lo único que nos faltaba era una cosa: confianza. Eso, un montón de latas alrededor y un fin de semana libre de trabajo nos la entregó._

_Mamoru rio, no de la forma habitual si no algo triste, me conto que toda esa vida que ahora llevaba no había sido del todo su elección. Él, días antes de rentar ese lugar, había terminado una relación importante, la persona con la que había pensado compartir sus días, el amor de su vida. Quería casarse con esa mujer, hacerla feliz, darle todos aquellos hijos que ella ansiaba tener pero él no podía con ello, no podía ser padre por un problema de salud. _

_'__Si has amado a alguien, ¿Has enfrentado la frustración de no tener en tus manos la fórmula de su felicidad?'_

_Aquella pregunta que hizo se quedaría grabada en mí para siempre…_

_Esa vez Mamoru lloró, expresó que todo ese cambio era para huir de una realidad que le sofocaba, de saber que no sería él quien la haría feliz. Yo nunca había sentido eso, nunca había tenido esa necesidad de hacer feliz a alguien hasta ese instante en que lo vi dormido a mi lado como un pequeño que había pasado un mal día en el parque, con los ojos y la nariz roja y los labios apretados. Sé que piensas que mis motivos son raros pero ¿Podrías cerrar tu corazón a una persona que necesita sentir el amor con tanta desesperación?._

_Después de esa noche él hablaba de su pasado, de su familia, de cosas más amenas. Parecía aliviado, cariñoso y giraba por la casa arrastrándome con él en esa danza que terminaba como una pelea en el colchón mientras me felicitaba, había al fin recibido un contrato en una buena serie como seiyuu._

_'__Sabía que lo lograrías…' dijo él mientras esa cercanía dio paso a algo inevitable, en aquel cuarto a media luz solo pude grabarme de la calidez de sus labios y de su millar de disculpas cuando, sinceramente, creo que fui yo quien lo había besado. _

_Aun cuando posiblemente él y yo de igual forma prometimos que no se repetiría aquel evento volvió a pasar, tal vez curiosidad, solo para cerciorarse de que era imposible sentirse bien besando a otro hombre, para descartar totalmente esa sensación de una parvada revoloteando en mi estómago, para refutar el hecho de que besarlo antes de dormir me estaba gustando, más un su tacto, más aun su cuerpo…_

_Todo fue un secreto, de hecho viví ocultándolo de todos y él hizo de igual forma. Ambos éramos hombres, ni él ni yo éramos donceles, íbamos en contra de todo dentro de esas paredes pero si podía verlo reír estaba bien ¿No es así?. Un día de primavera, momentos antes del fin, él dio como un comentario casual algo de su futuro, como siempre hacia, como nunca debió hacer. _

_'__Algún día quisiera tener hijos ¿Sabes?...'_

_Entonces me quedé en silencio y me fingí dormido mientras mi mente era un lio y me gritaba que todo eso estaba destinado a destruirse de una buena o una mala manera._

_…'__Si has amado a alguien, ¿Has enfrentado la frustración de no tener en tus manos la fórmula de su felicidad?'…."_

Zakki se quedó frio ante la historia. En parte algo así pensaba, en parte esa aura de melancolía habían transmitido en aquel reencuentro que presenció, una sensación de que había una gran historia tras esas miradas tristes. Tal vez no pensó en toda esa intensidad y en esos momentos pero sin duda aquella era parte de una historia que, por los eventos del presente, sabía finalizada. Aun así, mientras la contaba, el joven no hizo un mohín de querer llorar y sin embargo él estuvo tentado a hacerlo un par de veces. Se quedó pensando sobre 'La fórmula de la felicidad de Tatsuhisa' pero las respuestas no llegaban a su mente, ¿Qué es lo que hacía feliz a la persona que amaba? Igual daba, no podía hacer ya nada.

—**Al final solo queda esa sensación de las cosas que no dije… tal vez eso no cambiaría nada, igual él buscaría esa familia que deseaba pero al menos así yo no viviría con una sensación agobiante durante tanto tiempo…**—Zakki captó esas palabras de Hosoya, decir las cosas no cambian el destino pero si cambiaban la salud de un corazón herido. Tal vez debía decirle a Tatsuhisa lo que sentía, no importando que él no fuera parte de su fórmula de la felicidad, al menos eso le aligeraría la carga.—**vuelvo en un momento.**

Zakki lo miró levantarse de la mesa excusándose de ir al baño mientras suspiraba un poco aliviado al saber que su turno de hablar se había alargado. Ahora que lo pensaba su historia con Tatsuhisa era similar aunque con el detalle de que hubo _"efectos secundarios"_ y ese crecía dentro de él. Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el móvil de Hosoya se había quedado en la mesa junto al café y vibraba escandalosamente. Zakki pensó en ignorarlo pero el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla le hizo considerar el teléfono.

**_"_****_Tatsuhisa"_**

Era incorrecto hacer lo que estaba por hacer pero su mano no respondía a su orden y tomó el teléfono tocando la pantalla táctil. Su corazón se aceleró aún mas, no había vuelta atrás, y se colocó el teléfono en el oído conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo los dedos temblarle.

**—****Lamento llamar de repente pero… yo necesito saber si él está bien…**—Zakki abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su voz, al escucharle tan desesperado, a esa armonía que generaba al hablar y todas las emociones que le producía —**sé que es raro pero él es…. mi felicidad.**

Zakki contuvo las ganas de contestar a eso, sus mejillas ardieron y sus ojos enrojecieron con ganas de llorar mientras impulsivamente colgaba el teléfono al vislumbrar a la distancia a Hosoya quien salía del baño. Escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza, casi podía escucharlo pegado a sus propios oídos mientras se cubría los labios y las mejillas. Hundió un poco la cara a la mesa respirando entre cortado y, cuando Hosoya llegó viéndole en ese estado, solo pudo preocuparse.

**—****Nobunaga…¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?**—el seiyuu de Haru negó un par de veces —**hey, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?** —el chico solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra y tras pagar la cuenta el joven lo guió hasta el auto. Zakki intentaba calmar su nerviosismo respirando lo más calmo y profundo que podía, el tiempo iba a una velocidad incierta, temía aun estar durmiendo y no haber despertado, que esas palabras hubiesen sido un error o alucinación, pensando que no era en el sentido que su corazón había interpretado y así siguió hasta llegar a su apartamento acompañado de Hosoya.

Apenas tocó el piso de su hogar cuando fue a prisa al baño a regresar lo que hubiese comido. Las náuseas junto con los nervios de una insospechada e inesperada confesión hacían estragos en él mientras su cabeza cocinaba una serie de preguntas y dudas, una nueva visión de los sentimientos de Tatsuhisa. Hosoya había estado tocando la puerta del baño preguntándole si estaba bien pero guardó silencio cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

**—****Sí, oye ahora no es un buen momento** —dijo al móvil, Zakki sabía que de nueva cuenta era Tatsuhisa y después de limpiarse los labios salió del baño abriendo la puerta y mirando a Hosoya —**no, no parece estarlo…**

**—****Sen…pai—**susurró mientras Hosoya daba la espalda aun hablando por el móvil. No supo que más dijo, solo que al final antes de colgar susurró.

**—****Después hablaremos de ello…**—el tono de colgado sonó y miró a Zakki fijamente, el chico estaba de pie tras de él con las manos apretadas en el pecho **—¿Mucho mejor?** —Zakki bajó la vista, Hosoya suspiró un poco y le pasó un vaso con agua **— ustedes dos… son un par de tontos…**

**—****Lo siento…—**se disculpaba el chico tallándose los cabellos mientras ambos se sentaban en el sillón —**¿Desde cuándo ustedes? ¿Cómo?...**

**—****Desde que él se fue me ha pedido cuidar de ti…pero ¡Dios! Apenas me he enterado del por qué** —Hosoya se talló la frente con una mano y con la otra revolvió los cabellos de Zakki—**ahora que sabes de mi me debes contar tu historia y… decirme como va lo de tu bebé.**

Zakki lo entendió, en ese instante antes de colgar Tatsuhisa le contó de su estado, él de alguna forma, a distancia, siempre estuvo preocupado por él; todas esas cosas y acciones le daban una ilusión, una alegría al igual que confusión. Hosoya rió para calmar su mar de nervios y remató trayéndolo a la realidad con un…

**—****Anda, que el padre de esa criatura ha estado llamando y preguntando por él** —y en ese momento Zakki sintió deseos de sonreír.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_Ya, pueden gritar, Zakki sabe que Tatsu está preocupado por él y por el bebé...y que lo hace feliz... ahora imagen como debe estarse sintiendo Zakki... _

_Por cierto lo de los seis dedos es cierto, y que Zakki tiene una herida muy ...peligrosa...que casi lo deja incapacitado para darle al catre(?) es cierto. Solo pude emocionarme en soledad cuando Zakki le devolvió la pregunta a Hosoyan, eso le pasa por metiche(?)_

_Es hora de los reviews!_

_Ichturdiweh : Yo necesito más fics de seiyuus, vi otros tatzakki en inglés, hay novelas de ellos en japones pero en español solo he visto otro aquí en fanfiction. Ojalá la gente se anime a escribir más de ellos. Y es cierto, Nobunaga es adorable! Gracias por comentar._

_Sofi : Pues parece que ya recuperó el valor, ya era hora. Gracias por leer!_

_Sophia : Gracias por leer! ¿Quien no quisiera a Mamo como tio? Yo lo quiero, debe ser super consentidor y sonsacador jajaja! Saludos._

_Andy tachibananase : Jajaja ya se, pero asi pasa en la realidad tambien. Ah, gracias por leer en serio, saludos!_

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen la Zakki Web, sus actualizaciones, datos y demás. Ya somos 3 personas dando la cara en esto : Mari Suzuki, Dian y Zakki Hollewood. _

_Hay personas tras bambalinas también apoyando esto como Saka, Faride y Hato quienes de alguna forma nos andan echando porras!_

_Pronto habrá una novela MakoHaru escrita por mi, por si a alguien le interesa saber más de ello estaré anunciando pronto detalles en la página._

_Gracias a todos por andar tras de este fic, seguimos en transmisión._

_Atte. Zakki, aun faltan actus por hacer. _


	12. Hey!

_!Hola gente! Gracias a todos por la espera, decidí no dormir hasta tener listo el fic pero eran las 3 am asi que preferí publicarlo al despertar. AH, este capitulo les gustará, odiarán un poco a mua y tendré que huir del pais nuevamente mientras tanto disfruten de esto que se pone más bueno que Tatsu._

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

* * *

_Entreabrió los ojos en aquella habitación tan blanca y pura. El clima era agradable, justo, exacto. La comodidad de las cobijas era perfecta, se sentía tranquilo. Solo había una cosa inusual, la sensación de tener algo sobre su mano, algo aplastándole, ese algo se movió un poco y hundió el colchón justo debajo de su brazo estirado, siguió avanzando, se apoyó de su antebrazo y continuó. Lo que fuera era cálido, se sentía agradable. Sintió un par de golpecitos en el pecho que lo hicieron reír y una voz llamándole._

_—**Pa….pa!**—decía la pequeña criatura mientras se subía un poco al pecho de Tatsuhisa. El cantante ladeó la mirada y vio a esa personita ahí, sus ojos tan grandes y con un color avellana, sus cabellos negros y cortitos, sus facciones tiernas y mejillas regordetas, un par de lunares bajo el ojo y unas energías enormes pues seguía llamándole —**¡Papa!...**—Tatsuhisa acercó su palma a la cabeza de esa personita, acarició sus cabellos y solo apretó los ojos feliz. El cantante sonrió enternecido y susurró por lo bajo._

_**—****Eres hermosa…**— mientras el sueño se disolvía y daba paso a un despertar en una habitación muy diferente en un lugar lejos de su hogar._

* * *

Tatsuhisa exhaló exhausto y se sentó en la cama de ese hotel. La maleta a lado de la misma cama yacía armada y lista para el retorno, su móvil en blanco, sin ningún mensaje. En el marco de la puerta Yorke estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, Tatsuhisa sonrió, era hora de volver a la realidad, hora de enfrentar las cosas que debía enfrentar.

Por su parte el castaño exhalaba tranquilo, sonriente, frente a aquel enorme espejo. Su camisa estaba en su mano mientras se ponía de lado y se perdía en el reflejo de esa peculiar pancita que ya era más visible. Sus labios generaban una curva enternecedora de igual forma y suspiraba asegurándose de que estuviera en una realidad.

Se acomodó las prendas, el cabello y después de un último vistazo tomó las llaves de su casa y salió usando un cubre bocas para no ser reconocido. Bajó por los escalones hasta llegar a la calle y alzó la mano esperando que un taxi se detuviese mientras intentaba mantenerse en bajo perfil. El auto se detuvo frente a él, Zakki subió e indicó la dirección al conductor, esta vez iría a visitar a la persona que le dio un gran soporte en esos momentos tan complejos.

Seguro Mamoru le reclamaría por no llamar para que le recogiese pero el hombre no entendía el concepto de _"pasar desapercibido"._ Cada vez que salían el hombre no hacía mucho intento por no ser notado o tal vez esa aura que emanaba le delataba. En otras ocasiones la gente se había percatado de quien era pero tendía a ocultarse mientras las fanáticas acosaban a su amigo. Igual ese día no tenía ganas de estresarse, simplemente quería sentarse cómodamente y charlar sobre lo acontecido días atrás.

Llegó al lugar indicado y pagó al taxista yendo a medio trote hacia la puerta. Su embarazo en ocasiones le quitaba energía pero ese no era el día, ahora estaba con todos los ánimos. Tocó un par de veces la puerta y unos pasitos al otro lado se escucharon hasta que la chapa giró un par de veces con torpeza hasta que la puerta cedió. Zakki bajó la vista, ahí estaba un pequeño mirándole curioso con ojos oscuros y una expresión muy conocida. Era la viva imagen de su padre, como si le viese en miniatura.

**—****Hola** —dijo Zakki quitándose un poco el cubre bocas —**¿Está tu papi?**

**—****¡Papá! ¡Te buscan!** —gritoneó el niño y sonrió al visitante, Zakki le devolvió al sonrisa. El pequeño hijo de Miyano era adorable.

A unos pasos de ahí, tras e niño, apareció el joven seiyuu con ropa casual, algo curioso para alguien quien fuera y en su trabajo siempre luce a buen vestir. La gente, dentro de la intimidad de su hogar, podía ser sorprendentemente diferente.

**—****¡Nobunaga!...pasa ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Podía pasar por ti ¿Ocurrió algo?**—cuestionó mientras lo invitaba a pasar saturándole con preguntas como si fuera una madre preocupada. Zakki entró al hogar del joven, era grande y con muchos cuadros hermosos, unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, tenía cierto aire londinense y no era de extrañar pues a Mamoru parecía irle esa clase de estilos principescos o elegantes.

Le invitó a entrar a la sala la cual estaba pulcra a excepción de un par de juguetes en un sillón que seguro el pequeño había dejado pues tan pronto el par legó ahí el pequeño corrió hacia ese sillón y los tomó para seguir jugando.

**—****Bueno, entonces ¿Qué pasó?—**preguntó de golpe. Zakki se sentó riéndose un poco negando con la cabeza.

**—****Nada malo, realmente —**susurra.

**—****¿Te ofrezco algo? Agua…no se** —el chico volvió a negar avergonzado.

**—****Yo solo…necesito un consejo** —Mamoru parpadeó confuso sentándose cerca de él —**hace poco pude escucharlo a él… y yo no sé qué hacer…**

**—****¿A Tatsuhisa?**—Zakki asintió bajando la cabeza—**cuéntame …**

Tras esa petición Zakki empezó a contarle lo ocurrido. Desde que descubrió que Hosoya hablaba con Tatsuhisa hasta la parte en que escuchó al cantante decir aquello_ "Él es mi felicidad",_ esas simples palabras le habían enrojecido las mejillas todas las veces que lo había recordado, saber que le preocupaba, que era importante para él y estaba al tanto hacia de su mente un lío. Pronto Tatsuhisa volvería, más temprano que tarde, y tendría seguramente que poner las cartas en la mesa y dejar de huir.

**—****Es obvio que Tatsuhisa deberá hacerse cargo de su parte…**—dijo Mamoru recargándose hacia atrás y cruzando una pierna elegantemente **— de eso se encarga Mamo-chan —**guiñó como si con eso rompiera la tensión del ambiente.

**—****Pero… me preocupa lo que dijo** —suspiró un poco, Mamoru se sintió feliz pues al fin, después de tanto, parecía que las cosas entre ellos dos empezaban a adquirir forma.

**—****Tendrás que enfrentarlo… eso también es obvio** —dijo con un toque serio. Zakki contuvo aire y asintió con un dejo de temor. Temía al rechazo pero temía más a quedarse con la duda. Necesitaba recuperar el valor de hacia un tiempo y decirle como se sentía, decirle que estaba enamorado de él hasta la médula. **—Por otra parte…**—interrumpió sus pensamientos—** Me extraña que Hosoya esté involucrado en ello.**

**—****Oh…sobre eso**—Zakki se detuvo, estuvo a punto de hablar más de la cuenta, de decir que ya sabía la historia detrás de ellos. Mamoru le miró fijo con una ceja alzada esperando que dijera algo más por lo que el joven seiyuu tuvo que improvisar y mentir —**parece que siente empatía por la situación pero no me dijo más.**

**—****Ya veo..**—susurró el cantante—** lo recuerdo más reservado…** —dijo un poco melancólico mirando a lado pero retornó a su expresión relajada como si todo estuviese bien de un momento a otro.

**—****Mamoru-san** —habló Zakki— **¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**—****Claro ¿Qué ocurre?**—Zakki apretó los labios mientras se acariciaba aquel pequeño bulto donde su bebé descansaba.

**—****¿Usted es feliz?**—Mamoru parpadeó, la pregunta de Zakki tenía un sentido doble que tal vez no comprendía pero no planeaba dejarle con la duda.

**—****Si te refieres a mi vida en general lo soy** —dijo sin duda—**amo mi trabajo, amo las personas que me rodean y amo ser padre… amo a mi esposa. Todas las cosas que me han pasado fueron las mejores cosas que pudieron pasar** —ríe con seguridad y Zakki se preguntaba si inclusive las cosas malas, haber terminado aquella relación, todo lo complicado ¿También fueron cosas buenas? — **todo me trajo hasta donde estoy…**—y ahí estaba su respuesta.

**—****¿Vive sin arrepentimientos?**—Mamoru asintió y finalmente añadió un _"Hice lo que pude siempre…"_ que dejó una sensación amarga a Zakki pues a pesar de que Mamoru, según sus propias palabras, 'hizo todo lo que pudo' eso significaba que no importaba cuanto se esforzara alguien las cosas podían tender a romperse.

El teléfono de Mamoru sonó sacándolos de sus pensamientos, rompiendo ese momento de tensión. Al otro lado Wing contaba la buena nueva y los invitaba a un encuentro inesperado.

**—****¡Hey! ¿De qué va todo esto?** — preguntaba Mamoru al teléfono curioso al escuchar al otro lado de la línea a los seiyuus de Nagisa y Rei hacer un alboroto.

**—****Pues hoy regresa Tatsuhisa y queremos reunirnos como antes ¿Qué les parece?** —Mamoru se quedó en silencio y miró a Zakki un momento ¿Sería buena idea decirle que su destino le pisaba los talones? —**Está bien, ahí nos veremos. No se preocupen por Nobunaga, él está conmigo, yo le aviso**.

Zakki miró confuso a su amigo quien siguió un poco la charla hasta que cortó el rollo. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que el cantante se animó a hablar de nueva cuenta.

—**Pues que Wing y Hirakawa quieren reunirse de la nada, ya sabes cómo son** —comentó sin hacer mención de Tatsuhisa.

**—****Yo no sé si sea buena idea…**—comentó mirando su pequeño bulto. Podía pasar un poco desapercibido con mil prendas encima pero tampoco es que le apeteciera usar un saco en esas temporadas. Mamoru suspiró con una sutil sonrisa.

—**¿No crees que ellos deben de saberlo? Más allá de ser tus compañeros de trabajo son tus amigos ¿No es así?** —Zakki tomó aire, lo expulsó y asintió. —**Ya lo sabemos Hosoya y yo, dos más no pasa nada.** —rió.

**—****Después lo sabrá medio Japón pero…tienes razón** —volvió una sonrisa a adornar sus facciones suaves —**creo que ellos deben saberlo después de todo…somos como una pequeña familia.**

**—****Eso somos…**—concluyó.

Tras una charla un poco más casual y relajante y, tras la llegada de su esposa, ambos jóvenes partieron hacia el punto de encuentro llegada la noche. Zakki parecía tenso, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al saber la noticia, no creía que lo tomaran a mal pero seguro le lloverían con preguntas que no podría contestar, no en ese instante, no así. Por otro lado Mamoru conducía pensando si su decisión fue la mejor, tal vez sorprendería innecesariamente al joven pero es probable que de decirle perdiera el valor que había obtenido de decir sus sentimientos y volvería a ocultarse de Tatsuhisa.

Era hora de que lo viera a la cara y descubriera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Llegaron al sitio. Era un bar de lo más cómodo y familiar, algo privado y no muy costoso. En la mesa del fondo aquel dúo se encontraba charlando ya, Hirarin parecía pegado al móvil y Wing golpeaba un poco sus costados. Zakki iba detrás de Mamoru como si esperara que no notasen su presencia, un poco la cabeza gacha, la levantaba por instantes y volvía a bajar como cachorro regañado. Mamoru alzó la mano a la mesa donde los chicos estaban sin llamar tanto la atención y con calma saludó.

**—****Hey, chicos ¿Tienen mucho esperando?** — preguntó. Hirarin había colgado el teléfono justo en ese instante.

**—****¡Mamo!Nobunaga! —**dijo Wing levantándose de su silla para saludar efusivo —**se siente como si no nos hubiésemos visto hace años.**

**—****Sí, de verdad se siente así.** —susurró Mamoru tras saludar pero después de hacerse de lado hubo un silencio inusual. Los dos chicos miraron parpadeando a Zakki.

**—****Te vez diferente ¿Subiste de peso? —**preguntó Wing con una leve sonrisa que rompió el silencio. Zakki tragó saliva y negó.

**—****Bueno, un poco…**—se quejó y cubrió los labios sin saber cómo empezar **— yo…**

**—****Hey, hey. Quiten esa cara** —dijo Mamoru intentando destensar el ambiente invitando a sentar a Zakki. Se le daba bien, era el mejor apoyo que podía tener el seiyuu en ese instante quien se acomodaba los cabellos mientras se sentaba cuidadoso en la silla —**…que Nobunaga nos trae una hermosa noticia —**sonrió, los ojos de Zakki brillaron confianza y le devolvió la sonrisa. No era una mala noticia, era buena y seguro sus amigos estarían igual de felices.

**—****Yo…estoy en cinta** —comentó un poco más valiente. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos y un _"Wow"_ sorpresivo por parte de los chicos.

**—****Felicidades, Nobunaga-san** — expresó Hirarin quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando Wing ya había ido a prisa a tocar el vientre de Zakki quien se sobresaltó.

**—****¿Cuánto tiempo? Dios, eso explica el por qué tienes unos kilos de más, te vez radiante** —comentaba feliz — **te sienta bien ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —**le arremetía con preguntas mientras el chico empalidecía un poco.

**—****No lo sofoquen poco a poco contará detalles —**dijo Mamoru intentando calmarlo —**además estamos aquí para eso ¿No? Para hablar y celebrar.**

**—****Oh, sobre eso…—**dijo Hirarin mirando su móvil dispuesto a hablar sobre el invitado sorpresa hasta que Zakki se puso de pie.

**—****Vuelvo en un momento, necesito ir…—**dijo asintiendo avergonzado con las mejillas coloradas. Unas nauseas repentinas habían llegado después de todo no había parado todo el día.

**—****¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —**preguntó Mamoru y el chico negó sutilmente abriéndose paso hacia un pasillo que indicaba el baño dentro del local con algo de prisa, después de todo el inoportuno bebé parecía no querer parar.

Se lavó la cara a cabo de un rato y se miró de nueva cuenta al espejo. ¿Será cierto lo dicho por Wing? ¿Acaso el embarazo le había sentado bien? Decían que las hormonas y todos esos procesos hacían lucir mejor a los donceles y a las jóvenes. Él se veía normal pero debía creer de las palabras de su amigo.

Miró su reloj, ya había pasado unos minutos en ese sitio y no quería preocupar a nadie así que debía volver a la mesa y enfrentar esa lluvia de preguntas. Temía la más importante de todas, saber sobre el padre. Era obvio que no lo diría hasta que el mismo lo aprobara, solo debía responder que no estaba listo para hablar del tema. Le preocupaba inicialmente que malpensaran de él, tendrían motivos de sobra, pero siendo sus amigos era posible que comprendieran que inclusive gente como él pueden tener desplantes así. Tomó aire y tuvo una sensación de movimiento en su interior, muy leve, casi pasa desapercibido pero lo notó mientras abría la puerta de ese baño. Se detuvo, tocó aquella curva y sonrió ladino.

**—****¿Ya has empezado a moverte? ¿Algo te alteró? **—sonrió enternecido caminando con la cabeza baja y una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba aquel pasillo. Tanta fue su distracción que no se percató de que alguien caminaba en sentido contrario y casi choca con él si no fuese por qué sintió su presencia —** Lo siento yo ve…**

Las palabras se fueron, el tiempo y el aire decidieron ir a dar un paseo. Las puntas de los dedos se le helaron y se le erizó la piel de la nuca. Sus labios se entreabrieron mientras intentaba conectarse con su cordura asegurándose que no era una alucinación. Su voz clara le dijo prácticamente _"no es un sueño, esta vez no"._

**—****Hey, Nobunaga …**—dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada firme hacia él destruyendo todas sus murallas de fortaleza.

Tatsuhisa estaba frente a él como siempre, tan guapo, tan único, con ese aspecto entre casual y de colores no muy vivos pero que encajaban perfecto con él, que le daban un aire de rudeza que le derretía todo. Después de tanto, se sintió como años, en que él se había marchado tras esa revelación. Y sintió ganas de llorar pero las tuvo que amarrar para no asustarle mientras el otro tenía una mirada que solo no podía describir.

**—****¿Cómo estas….están?** —se corrigió al final mirando el lugar donde descansaba una parte de él. Era más grande que la última vez que le vio, era real, de verdad ese chico frente a él estaba por volverlo padre.

**—****Estamos bien…senpai —**dijo con dificultad apretando los labios y solo no lo pudo contener más —**Bienvenido…**

Y aquella última frase salió con un hilo de voz mientras se cubría el rostro para que no le viese llorar. Todas las emociones se acoplaron en ese instante, la felicidad y el temor le hacía temblar totalmente y todo aquello explotó a modo de lágrimas. Tatsuhisa dio un paso hacia él, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer solo de lo que sentía en ese instante pero una voz detrás le detuvo.

**—****Este no es un buen momento para eso**— dijo Mamoru desde el final del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa —** los estamos esperando…después de comer van y arreglan sus asuntos** —guiñó leve, Tatsuhisa le dio la razón y Zakki se limpió las lágrimas yendo detrás de él, viendo su espalda mientras iban hacia las mesas, sabiendo que era hora de avanzar o retroceder para siempre…

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_!Hey! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Dios dios dios, cuanto estres cuanto amor !Yo también necesito saber que pasará entre ellos. ¿Estarán juntos? ¿Llegarán a un acuerdo? ¿Les dirán a todos que ambos serán padres a pesar de no estar saliendo? AH, la pequeña bebé, ella siente a papá cerca. _

_Reviews!_

_**Sophia :** Bueno, nos sigues en fb y tu petición fue tomada en cuenta pero alguien se esmeró en que fuese niña y yo no pude evitar ni detener su entusiasmo. Aun así prometo darles una hermosa niña con sorisas angelicales, la princesa de papá. Gracias por leer._

_Y gracias a quienes no comentan y no puedo agradecer personalmente(?)_

_Atte. Zakki, ufgufghg_


	13. Plan perfecto

_Woa, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última actualización y es por que entré en un indeseado hiatus a causa de mi trabajo sin embargo ando generando un montón de ideas nuevas junto con las chicas de__** C.A.P.**__ Vengo a actualizar como una seña de que esto no está para nada abandonado y con el anuncio de que estaré publicando un nuevo fanfic sobre seiyuus aunque este posiblemente lo cuelgue en Wattpad_

_¿Por que Wattpad? Bueno, es que fanfiction no maneja una sección de seiyuus y dar con estas historias es difícil ¿No creen? Wattpad te da la facilidad de descargar la historia en tu smartphone además de que llevaré un mejor control. _

_Entre hoy y mañana colgaré el primer capitulo. Lleva por titulo __**"Crimson Stories"**__ y tiene una trama algo cliché y nada novedosa pero que espero que les entretenga...digo...es TatZakki. Podrán ver las actualizaciones de esta historia en la página de facebook __**Zakki**_

_Sin más dejo el capitulo. Disfrutenlo!_

_**Advertencias :**__ Este fanfic es de contenido__** homoerótico**__ no apto para menores de 18 años. Además contiene __**MPREG**__. Este fic no pretende insultar ni a los personajes del mismo ni a sus fanáticos, es una historia sin fines maliciosos destinada únicamente a fans de la misma pareja y del género en si. Bajo esta advertencia su autora y todos aquellos que trabajan ofreciendo ideas y correcciones se limpian las manos de posibles daños psicológicos (?)_

_Por último pueden estar atentas a las actualizaciones en mi página de Fb : __**Zakki**_

_!~Enjoy~!_

.

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

No tenía planes de volver al habito pero ya su cabeza le punzaba y esa tensión no le ayudaba en nada. Colocó el cigarrillo en sus labios haciendo que la punta se avivara con un fuego claro mientras el humo se perdía en lo extenso de la noche. Recargado en el pilar, a tan solo unos metros del restaurante donde todos celebraban tan glorioso recuentro y algunas cosas más, estaba Tatsuhisa digiriéndolo todo, dándose ese cubetazo de realidad por enésima vez en el mes.

Expulsó el humo mientras veía el reloj, ya daban casi las once y seguro su reunión no se extendería por tanto tiempo. Fue tonto salir así de repente pero aprovechó que Wing hablaba de lo enamorado que estaba de la chica con la que salía para escabullirse un momento y pensar en soledad. Tatsuhisa apreciaba estar rodeado de gente pero también valoraba los momentos a solas y sin embargo esos momentos se verían reducidos por esa criaturita. Pesó en aquel sueño, sintió ganas de sonreír pero estas se escaparon de inmediato, una voz le llamó tras de él.

**—****Tatsuhisa…—**dijo su amigo, el pelinegro giró la cabeza observando al más alto.—** hombre, todos están celebrando que has vuelto y tu aquí…**

**—****Necesitaba relajarme un instante, apenas me dejaron tirar las maletas en casa cuando Wing me pidió que viniera** —ambos ríen, Mamoru se recarga en el otro costado del pilar mientras Tatsuhisa tira su cigarrillo al suelo a medio fumar y lo apaga con el zapato—** llevo veinte minutos escuchando lo fabulosa que es su novia.**

**—****Planea casarse ¿Sabes?**—Tatsu no se sorprende, después de tantos elogios es obvio a donde iba la conversación y el por qué estaba tan emocionado por verlos a todos tan repentinamente **—todos están haciendo sus vidas y bueno…yo siempre voy un paso delante —**ríe muy a su estilo pero después esa risa cesa — no me digas que estás desconfiando de él.

Tatsuhisa no responde. Recordó el momento crucial que lo orillo a salir de ese lugar. Entre tanto ajetreo sobre su regreso y el embarazo de Nobunaga empezaron las especulaciones, incomodas preguntas de la paternidad del bebé. Bien, Tatsuhisa se pudo haber puesto de pie de una forma dramática y haber dicho_ "Yo soy el padre y estoy perdidamente enamorado de Nobunaga"_ pero ese no era más que un escenario utópico donde ambos terminarían en un abrazo y en un vivieron felices por siempre. A cambio de eso, la realidad fue, que Nobunaga bajó la vista sin responder y Tatsuhisa no se proclamó como causante de su estado actual.

No lo hizo no porque sintiera vergüenza, ni por que fuese algo que le molestara. Tatsuhisa no comentó nada porque tal vez Nobunaa quería esperar a charlar de ello, a llegar a un acuerdo, a saber qué cosas dirían, que no, que pasaría entre ambos. Lo mejor hubiese sido charlar antes de enfrentar a todo pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a que las cosas entre ellos no llevasen un orden lógico.

Lo que vino después fueron más teorías, Wing golpeó su propio puño con su palma y dedujo _"¿No se trata de ese chico? El que te llevaba flores"_ miró a Hirarin quien pensativo opinó que los tiempos tal vez concordaban. Nobunaga había empalidecido cuando mencionaron su nombre _"Si, Matsuoka Yoshitsugu ¿No es así?"_ Wing sonrió, Zakki estaba bastante asustado de aquella idea de ambos y Tatsuhisa solo observó en silencio.

_"__No es así…"_ y por más que Zakki dijo en voz baja aquello solo se escuchaban unos _"No tienes que ocultarlo, hacen linda pareja"_ acompañados de otros _"Si es secreto lo mantendremos así"_. Al poco tiempo la charla se disolvió y solo no se pudo aclarar la situación. Tal vez Zakki a esas alturas era el más nervioso pero a Tatsuhisa también le preocupaba como se tornaban las cosas.

**—****Sabes que él no podría…**—dijo Mamoru. Tatsuhisa se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y pasó frente a él retornando al lugar. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Mamoru susurró algo que alivió al más alto.

**—****Lo sé…lo conozco mejor que nadie** —Mamoru sonrió, de alguna manera Tatsuhisa había cambiado.

Apenas volvió a la mesa con una gran sonrisa y unos ánimos que pensaba transmitir a otros felicitó a Wing por la buena nueva. No pudo mirar a Zakki, al menos no directamente por que este parecía evitarle con la mirada, debía estar muy avergonzado o nervioso en ese momento. Las despedidas llegaban y ellos debían de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

**—****Gracias por venir, chicos —**decía un aun animado Wing—**tantas buenas noticias juntas, ya era hora ¿No?**

**—****La próxima vez invitemos al resto… ahora seremos más en este equipo** —dijo Hirarin haciendo referencia al resto.

**—****Eh, ya no podremos molestar a Mamo-chan diciéndole que es el único sin equipo** —todos ríen, Mamoru hace una mueca graciosa. Después de todo soportar al_ "Equipo Iwatobi"_ toda una temporada había sido motivo de burlas constantes. Ahora tendría su propio equipo aunque en este hubiese alguien con quien aguardaba una historia…

**—****Los llevo a casa chicos…**—dijo a Tatsuhisa y Nobunaga sin oportunidad de que objetaran al respecto. — **No me gustaría que Nobunaga esté a estas horas en taxi y …tal vez me estoy tomando demasiado en esto…**—comentó mientras encendía la camioneta. Tatsuhisa se había subido en el asiento del copiloto y el otro seiyuu en el asiento trasero. Ambos estaban en total silencio hasta que Zakki solo emitió un gentil.

**—****Gracias Mamoru-san …**—como forma de mostrar su enorme gratitud a todo lo que hacía. Tal vez, si él no estuviera ahí, Tatsuhisa y él no habrían sabido que hacer. Desde el inicio tal vez hubieran entrado en pánico. Ese chico, el experimentado con una gran historia, había llegado a inmiscuirse tanto en un problema que no le concernía pero el seiyuu de Haru estaba por demás agradecido.

**—****Yo solo hago lo que puedo** —emitió —**además quiero lo mejor para mi sobrino o sobrina** —guiñe, de esa manera que siempre hace para calmarlos y liberar esa tensión en la expresión de los chicos. Se siente como si estuviera apoyando a un par de adolescentes en ese pequeño desplante, como si los guiara para ordenar sus vidas, para traer a esa criatura con bien al mundo.

Tal vez todo aquello lo hacía porque él lo vivió, porque nadie le ayudó, por que las decisiones las tuvo que tomar solo y por qué era feo ver su apartamento vacío, la puerta cerrada y su único apoyo, en esos momentos, tan lejos de ese lugar. No quería que ellos cruzaran por esa misma pena, se sentía empático y también feliz pues sabia, no le cabía la menor duda, que lo de ellos tenía solución pues en toda la cena, en esas miradas cortas y discretas, pudo notar que no se había disuelto para nada ese amor que olía desde hace meses.

**—****Llegamos…—**dijo después de un largo camino en que a Mamoru no le paró la boca a sabiendas de que el otro par entre su manojo de nervios no hablarían**—aquí termina mi trabajo como chofer.**

**—****Gracias Mamoru-san**— volvió a repetir Zakki bajando del auto **—regrese con cuidado a casa.**

**—****Claro, claro…**—a su lado Tatsuhisa estiraba la mano, algo formal y raro en él** — ¿Y eso?**

**—****Gracias por cuidar de ellos… y de mi —**ambos vuelven a reír, Mamoru toma su mano.

**—****No arruines las cosas…**—Tatsuhisa asiente, suelta su mano. Sabe que una amistad como la que le da el otro cantante no la encontrará tan fácilmente.

Le ven partir permaneciendo de pie en la banqueta frente al edificio donde vive Zakki. Unos segundos tensos y después le ofrece pasar con voz temblorosa, removiéndose el cabello tras la oreja y caminando delante de él. Mientras Tatsuhisa le seguía en su cabeza rondaba sonoro un _"No lo arruines"_ mientras ordenaba sus ideas para saber que decir. Tan pronto acabase tomaría un taxi y volvería a casa para tomar un baño y seguir al día siguiente con su apretada agenda. Negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos se volvían dispersos, debía de concentrarse en lo importante.

Mientras Zakki abría la puerta de su apartamento el andar pausado y gracioso del chico le pintó una sonrisa. Tiró las llaves en un platillo mientras encendía las luces y dejaban los zapatos a lado de la entrada.

**—****Tome asiento ¿Q…quiere algo de beber?**—preguntó de lo más nervioso, tal vez verlo así le relajaba. No era el único que se sentía de aquella manera y por su personalidad el castaño lo demostraba aún más.

**—****Estoy bien, gracias** —dijo sentándose mientras observaba el lugar. No había cambiado del todo, aun tenia esos cuadros por ahí, un montón de libros y unas figuras de idols de anime y chicas voluptuosas que coleccionaba. Le arribó ese recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo en ese apartamento, fue cómico que el chico se avergonzara de sus propios gustos y que temiera que Tatsuhisa le juzgase. Obvio, después de llamarle _"Hentai…"_ por el montón de cosas de personajes Loli que tenía le tomó por la cintura.

Si esa sala hablara que cosas no diría. Prácticamente bautizaron cada sillón. Le invadía esa sensación interna, un cosquilleo curioso de solo recordar aquello. Ahora era diferente, ahora Zakki se sentaba delante de él en el sillón opuesto jugando con sus propias manos sin saber cómo empezar. Si, era muy diferente a aquel entonces, y sin embargo lucia como el mismo chico tímido al cual tomó en varias ocasiones.

**—****Oh…si…**—Zakki buscó su móvil y tecleó un par de veces **—esto…**—cuando iba a aproximarle el aparato entre su nerviosismo cayó al suelo —**¡Lo siento!**

**—****Descuida, yo lo recojo —**dijo Tatsuhisa mientras reía de la torpeza del chico quien ahora estaba más rojo. Tomó el teléfono, cuando lo volteó una imagen en este le hizo quedarse frio. Era una foto oscura con detalles en blanco y algunas marcas, sabia de que se trataba.

**—****Es reciente… dice el doctor que fue fácil encontrarle y… si quiere puedo pasárselas** —Tatsuhisa seguía observando atónito las imágenes, las primeras fotografías de su bebé. Fue tonto ¿Cómo se pudo privar de un momento tan importante?. Sus labios temblaron un poco y eso alertó a Zakki —**¿senpai…?**

**—****Nobunaga yo…**—se talló un ojo y expulsó aire —**voy a hacerme responsable… en todo lo que necesites yo tomaré la responsabilidad solo… no quiero perderme de estos momentos** —dijo como si con eso se hubiese quitado un peso de encima pues sus hombros perdieron tensión, los relajó y se recargó en el sillón. Zakki le miró y asintió un par de veces enmudeciendo momentáneamente.

**—****E..está bien senpai yo … yo agradezco su apoyo** —dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

**—****No lo llames así** —Tatsu buscó calma en una sonrisa mientras se tallaba los cabellos —**es lo que me corresponde…**

Nobunaga no alzó la vista. Es cierto que no esperaba más del chico pero de alguna forma escucharle decir que_ "era su responsabilidad"_ que era _"lo que le corresponde"_ no equivalía para nada a como él se sentía. Le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto y a sus ideas pero para Zakki su bebé nunca significó solo eso, significaba su alegría, quería que a Tatsuhisa le hiciera feliz también pero era mucho pedir. Apretó los ojos para no llorar, odiaba su sensibilidad en ese estado y no quería mostrarse así frente a Tatsuhisa.

**—****Lo siento, senpai yo…debí ser cuidadoso… ahora usted** —Tatsuhisa alzó la ceja ¿Acaso el chico se culpaba a sí mismo?

**—****No, de eso nada** —dijo dejando el celular de lado, se aproximó al chico aunque dudoso momentáneamente. Al final solo puso su mano sobre los cabellos castaños del otro —**es cosa de ambos…hey, tenemos que esforzarnos ahora ¿Bien?**

Zakki asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, era increíble que unas cuantas palabras de ese hombre, que ese simple contacto le relajaba, le hacía sentir mucho mejor. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, uno muy leve y las cosas que sintieron al verse fueron calladas y opacadas por otro tema.

**—****Sobre decir a otros…yo…**—tartamudeaba el castaño—**no quise hacerlo hasta saber si usted estaba de acuerdo y yo…lamento mucho que ellos pensaran que tenía que ver con Tsugu-kun…**—Tatsu soltó su agarre, después de todo ese nombre, la mención de Matsuoka, seguía causándole una incómoda sensación pero confiaba en Zakki.

**—****No tengo problema con que ellos lo sepan pero…no creo que mi representante le agrade** —Zakki parpadeó mientras Tatsuhisa pensaba en ello.

**—****Igual…me pasa igual. Yo lo he mantenido en secreto…tal vez podríamos seguir así un tiempo** —el cantante asintió, aquello era lo mejor. No quería una horda de fans molestando a Nobunaga y mucho menos a su hija.

**—****Cuando visites al médico o necesites algo sabes cómo contactarme…**—dijo alzando su móvil, de pronto esta tensión había retornado al ambiente. Podían estar de acuerdo en tomar su parte en ello pero no significaba para nada que hubiese algo entre ellos. La sola idea de dar un avance en esas circunstancias era impensable, no estaba del todo seguro sobre lo que Nobunaga pensaba en ese instante y viceversa así, pues, estando los dos frente a frente en esa sala charlando de los_ 'términos'_ a los que llegarían sobre su paternidad de una forma fría y madura se sentía como el valor se iba.

Segundo a segundo, palabra tras palabra.

Conoció en ese instante a un Nobunaga nuevo, uno que no reía tan abiertamente cuando hablaba con seriedad pero que aún mantenía ese porte tímido y apenado frente a él. Nobunaga conoció a alguien menos impulsivo en Tatsuhisa, alguien quien hablaba con palabras exactas, con pocos mohines, alguien que podía tomar con un poco más de calma esos casos.

Y es que si le preguntaban sobre lo corpóreo se conocían mejor que nadie. Desde esos dos lunares bajo el ojo y todos los que se paseaban en su espalda como una constelación, desde esas piernas marcadas de Tatsuhisa hasta lo pálida de su piel bajo la ropa. Esos labios delgados, esas manos que le sostuvieron con fuerza. Detrás de todo ello apenas veían la punta del iceberg que era cada uno. De Nobunaga conocía esa eterna sonrisa, una solidaridad única, una buena voluntad sin dobles intenciones. De Tatsuhisa destacaba su cambio de humor, su forma de reírse un poco del resto mientras daba consuelo.

Pero esa, como ambos supieron, era solo una pequeña parte de lo que ambos eran. Ahora, ante una situación emergente, ante algo que movería sus vidas enteras estaba una nueva mascara de ellos, una parte que ocultaban a otros. Y ¿saben? Ese simple acto de sentarse y charlar parecía aún más íntimo que lo que ocurría bajo sus cobijas. Nunca había pasado de esa manera, nunca simplemente se habían detenido y visto con tanto detenimiento las expresiones del otro.

Era algo nuevo… ahora estaban enamorándose más el uno del otro.

Inclusive esa parte analítica, esa sensación de seriedad entre ambos era atractiva. Obviamente extrañaban en secreto las risas y las bromas, un suspiro mental lo demostraba, pero no era tiempo de ello y se preguntaban en internamente si realmente algún día, en el futuro, cuando las cosas dejasen de ser tan complicadas, esos días volverían. Parecía un simple sueño.

**—****Debo ir a casa…**—dijo mirando su móvil, pasaban de las doce.

**—****E…está bien…**—aunque quiso detenerlo supo que era incorrecto.

**—****Entonces… seguimos en contacto…**—dijo caminando hacia la puerta, Nobunaga le seguía de cerca con la cabeza baja. Apretó los ojos, hubiese querido estirar la mano para alcanzar su camisa y jalar un poco de él, decirle que estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta, de volver a respirar su aire, de que aceptara al hijo de ambos y aún más importante…

Quería decirle que lo amaba.

Pero se tragó esas palabras mientras Tatsuhisa se detenía en el marco de la puerta abierta y se giraba sobre sus pies para despedirse. Ambos se miraron por enésima vez esa noche, una noche en la que no se tocaron el cuerpo pero en que sintieron cierta calidez en el corazón. Como cuando te enamoras por primera vez, como cuando ocurre un evento que nunca olvidaras.

Entonces Tatsu miró en esos ojos algo que le alegró, después de tantos pensamientos negativos y de ideas que le atormentaron, después de mucho dar vueltas al asunto y de largas charlas complejas cualquier sensación dolosa se disipó y llegó a una conclusión. En ese instante importaba aquella criatura, se haría cargo de velar por ella pero también había algo importante que atender ahora que todo estaba más esclarecido sobre ese punto.

**—****Buenas noches, Nobunaga…**—le sonrió, una sonrisa aún más perfecta que cualquiera de las que dio anteriormente. Zakki se quedó helado, ni siquiera pudo dar respuesta con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración cortada de golpe. La puerta se cerró frente a él mientras el otro partía por el pasillo algo orgulloso de sí mismo. Tatsuhisa tenía el plan perfecto….

Ahora enamoraría a Zakki a su manera, lo haría parte de su vida…

**~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~PeV~Pev~Pev~**

_!Tatsuhisa va en serio! !Ya era hora! ¿Como creen que lo enamorará? Ah, aun falta mas de la historia de Mamoru y Hosoyan además de que pronto entrará otro personaje clave en el drama de ellos...vamos con los reviews!_

_**-Sofi :**__ Disculpaaaa por hacerte llorar tanto pero ya ya pasó ahora todo se está poniendo lindo ¿No? Mil gracias por seguir esta historia con tanta pasión, me alegra mucho leerte por acá._

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen pegados esperando actualización. También a mis chicas del C.A.P las adoro._

_Atte. Zakki, woop woop_


	14. Algo de felicidad

_**Woa**, pasaron como 84 años desde la última actualización pero de verdad fueron los meses más difíciles que he tenido y peor aun no paran pero no voy a abandonar esta historia ni las otras. Para muestra aquí les va la actu que espero les robe otra sonrisa este día, y si es la única que han tenido, espero que tengan muchas más después de esto._

**_Disfrutenlo_**

* * *

Las cosas empezaban a tomar una forma más simple ahora. Esos días había tenido más contacto con Zakki y eso relajaba sus nervios. A veces el castaño le enviaba mensajes sobre el avance de su embarazo y aunque no se reunían para hablar de ello Tatsuhisa pensaba que mensajear era un gran avance pero debía dar el siguiente paso.

—**¿Te parece buena idea?**—preguntó al pelinegro frente a él. El chico miró a ambos lados y alzó los hombros.

—**Si te nace hacerlo adelante pero dudo que puedas llamarlo _"cita"_ si salen con el pretexto de comprar cosas para su hijo**—comentó mientras comía un poco de papas fritas —**deberías ser más directo y decir que te gusta.**

—**Creo que le asustaría** —el otro chico rió.

—**Crees que le asustaría, ¿Eh?**—dijo entre risas —** Pienso que otro susto no le caería mal es decir…está esperando un hijo tuyo que admitas que lo hiciste con amor no creo que mate a nadie.**

—**Ah… ya has empezado a responderme con confianza, Yoshimasa** —dijo Tatsuhisa con una sonrisa amplia, Hosoya se avergonzó un poco.

—**Eh, lo siento.** —se talló la sien —**escucha, mi consejo seria que fueras mas lento pero tampoco te digo que esperes a que tu hijo tenga 20 años para decirle a Nobunaga que te gusta…**

—**Tampoco esperaré tanto solo quiero ganármelo poco a poco**—Hosoya alzó un poco las cejas mientras miraba a otro punto. _"Creo que ya te lo has ganado y eres el único que no lo ve"_ pensó.

Y aunque era impropio de Hosoya últimamente se había vuelto consejero de amores. Él, quien de todos, había tenido una pésima vida romántica y que ahora, a sus mas de treinta años, realmente no se visualizaba viviendo un romance como el que Tatsuhisa empezaba a fabricar. Es decir, pasar por ese estrés de ir y confesar sus sentimientos con la posibilidad de ser rechazado y vivir con la pena no es algo que quiera atravesar.

Ya vivió el amor en el pasado, de igual forma algo desorganizado y sin sentido, un _"algo"_ sin pies ni cola, solo pasó y murió. Ya no quería fantasear eternidades pero tampoco tener relaciones vagas, solo no quería nada y ahora aceptar que la única emoción romántica de su vida era escuchar los problemas de su amigo y leer de vez en cuando algún manga shoujo.

Después de acabar su plato y ver como Tatsuhisa borraba y escribía mil veces el mismo mensaje terminó por ver como el chico dejaba el celular en la mesa y suspiraba para emitir un _"Ya, lo hice"_. Hosoya rio por lo bajo, esa emoción estaba bien, ser espectador era interesante también. No se estresaba tanto y podía comer palomitas mientras veía a ese par de ciegos caminar uno a a lado del otro hasta que la venda se les caiga de los ojos.

El móvil de Tatsuhisa sonó, el chico rápido revisó el mensaje y una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro mientras respondía de nueva cuenta.

—**Aceptó, ahora no pensé llegar tan lejos** —dijo el cantante recargando su espalda en el asiento. —**Y bien…**

—**Nada de _"Y bien"_… sabes que hacer ¿No?**—Tatsu asintió, la respuesta era fácil pero hacerlo era lo difícil ¿Cómo enamorar a Nobunaga Shimazaki?

Se reunirían al día siguiente temprano y esa noche Tatsu dio unas diez vueltas en la cama hasta que se sentó y talló sus cabellos mirando por la ventana la noche invadiéndolo todo. Se preguntó tantas veces el por que estaba tan ansioso, sabia que la respuesta era amor y eso a veces lo hacia sentir tan fuera de si, todo alrededor de Zakki le hacia actuar tan impropio. Desde que se conocieron era mas condescendiente con las personas, Tatsu había aprendido a ser más amable (algunas veces) y atento de igual forma. Se fijaba mas en los detalles pequeños y preguntaba a sus compañeros si estaban bien cuando los veía decaídos.

Estaba como fuera de si y sabia de sobra que el efecto que Zakki provocaba en él era el ser una mejor persona y hacer de cada instante algo mas ameno totalmente diferente a su vida anterior al él donde simplemente respiraba, comía y bebía viéndose así en el espejo con el cabello un caos y sin una gota de maquillaje, al natural, pensaba en que inclusive esa ansiedad y ese desvelo por pensar y pensar en Zakki era la gloria comparado a sus preocupaciones del pasado y decidió, sin mas, que disfrutaría de cada uno de esos instantes viviendo el amor de juventud tardía que le llego a su tercer década.

Esa mañana se duchó muy temprano, se rasuró bien y caminó por la sala de su casa mientras se acomodaba el saco. Miró a alguien dormido en su sala, ni siquiera se sorprendía o preguntaba como hacia Yorke para meterse en su casa y menos por que agradecía que estuviese ahí.

—**Tomaré tu auto** —dijo cogiendo las llaves de la mesa del centro. Su amistad era de esa manera, ambos tenían la confianza de tomar e invadir lo del otro sin rencor. Yorke hizo un mohín leve como si indicara que no había problema y volvió a acomodarse entre las cómodas almohadas de la sala de Tatsu.—**Veré a Nobunaga** —expresó como si fuese la mejor noticia de todos

—**Eh…**—dijo Yorke—**dale un beso de mi parte** —y tras agregar eso una almohada se estampó en su cara mientras Tatsuhisa se despedía y cerraba la puerta tras de él. Ahí, debajo de esa almohada, Yorke sonreía de que a su amigo las cosas le estuviesen saliendo mas o menos bien.

Al fin podía dar pasos agigantados a la felicidad que merecía.

El auto de Yorke no era un gran vehículo. Pese a que como parte de una banda que iba hacia el éxito ellos ganaban suficiente para costearse lujos todos los integrantes parecían tener intereses menos ostentosos que se basaban en ropa, algún celular y fiestas. Nadie compraba un gran hogar, pues nadie estaba en casa tanto tiempo, tampoco un auto por lo mismo. Básicamente el auto de Yorke era usado por todos pero mayoritariamente, por obviedad, por el alto. Tatsu estaba agradecido de poder contar con él en ese momento pues hasta apenas anoche había caído en cuenta que no tenia forma de llevar a Zakki quien, posiblemente, no podría caminar por tanto tiempo con su redondo vientre de casi cinco meses.

Llego al complejo de apartamentos y apagó el auto azotando la puerta. Esta rechinaba un poco y la pintura tenia pequeñas partes deterioradas que le daban cierto aspecto salvaje, típico vehículo de un rockero soltero. Cuando Tatsu sacó su móvil para enviar un mensaje anunciando su llegada la rejilla de la puerta se abrió mostrando al castaño quien tenia una mochila ligera en la espalda, un cubre bocas blanco y ropa holgada pero cómoda.

Cuando cerró la puerta sus miradas se encontraron, Tatsu asintió, el otro de igual manera y fue como si las palabras se hubiesen ido a lanzar de un paracaídas y jamas regresaron. Tatsu hizo una seña para invitarlo a subir y dando una vuelta al vehículo abrió la puerta caballerosamente. El castaño, aun bajo ese cubre bocas, podía verse en su mirar que sonreía y un pequeño rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas. Cuando Zakki subió al auto, Tatsuhisa solo suspiró leve pensando como hacia para verse tan lindo.

Se palmeó las mejillas y volvió a la realidad para dar una vuelta nuevamente subiendo al lado del conductor. En un principio el ambiente fue tenso, bien pudieron haber empezado a charlar como hacían en el pasado pero la serie de eventos ocurridos había u poco complicado aquello. Tuvieron que pasar casi dos minutos en un silencio total cuando Tatsuhisa empezó a decirse a si mismo _"Hey, Tatsu. ¡Hablale! Hazlo o nunca avanzarás"_

—**¿Todo ha estado bien?**—preguntó calmo.

—**Eh. ¡Si!**—dijo Zakki quien se regañó a si mismo por su limitada elocuencia . Tatsu sintió que la charla haba llegado a un hueco, que tal vez Zakki no quería charlar o simplemente estaba muy ansioso como para hacerlo. Suspiró ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Nunca había sido del tipo nervioso frente a quien le gusta aunque, siendo sinceros, nunca le había gustado alguien tanto como Nobunaga.

—**¿Y que hay de…e…**—no pudo decir la palabra bebé, de repente el solo pensarlo le producía unas incontrolables mariposas en la barriga. Bebé, bebé, el bebé de ambos ¿No es eso maravilloso? ¿Fantástico?

—**Está bien**—dijo Zakki acariciando su redondez —**aunque se mueve mucho durante las noches y a veces no me deja dormir…**—comentó algo cansado aunque feliz.

Tatsuhisa tuvo deseos de acariciar aquella zona, de acercarse y decir_ "Hey, soy tu papá y ya quiero que estés aquí"_, decir cosas raras y cursis como esas pero ¡No podían juzgarlo! Nobunaga y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él lo ponían en ese estado. Contuvo sus deseos, por respeto o miedo tal vez y durante el resto del camino Zakki hablaba por lapsos de lo que hasta ahora había sido el embarazo.

Problemas para andar, para sentarse, para recostarse, patadas, mareos y un poco de hinchazón en los pies. Parecía estar pasando por una verdadera tortura, por la más grande de las penitencias y sin embargo cuando contaba todo ello lo hacia con una gran sonrisa, como si esos detalles los disfrutara y valorara, fue ahí qeu Tatsuhisa pensó que el gran misterio de dar vida seguiría siendo aun más misterioso, como cosas como esas pueden causar alegría.

Llegaron a cabo de un rato a una plaza comercial, algo de incógnito, caminando lado a lado como lo hacen las parejas. Zakki miraba a otros lados, bajo el cubre bocas podía vérsele un leve rubor y Tatsuhisa por su parte luchaba por lucir natural, calmo, pero en su mente había todo un caos.

—**Eh…**—no pudo llamarlo por su nombre, ni siquiera llamarle senpai, se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que solo emitió un ruido vago para llamar su atención mientras señalaba una tienda — **¿Podemos entrar aquí? ¿Por…favor?**—Tatsuhisa parpadeó, después rio un poco más relajado caminando hacia la tienda.

—**Hey, no tienes que decir _"Por favor"_ veremos todo lo necesario así que solo…guíame** —dijo haciendo una pausa. La verdad es que Tatsuhisa no sabía absolutamente nada del tema, no es que Zakki fuera un experto pero había preguntado a Mamoru y recibido instrucciones por eso, entre ambos, era el más apto para decir que comprar y que no.

Se detuvieron entre los estantes, Zakki alzó una camisetita blanca revisando talla y tamaño al igual que textura, debía ser suave y era especialmente meticuloso en los detalles. Tatsuhisa parpadeó al verlo tan concentrado en su labor que le pareció fascinante aunque rápidamente algo llamó su atención. Dejó un poco de lado a Nobunaga, se acercó al estante de a lado y su sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrar algo perfecto.

—**¿Necesita ayuda?—**dijo una empleada dándole un susto de muerte.

—**Eh, bueno… nosotros buscamos algo de ropa…**—la empleada miró a Zakki quien ahora veía un montón de calcetitas, las alzaba por lo alto con los ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión.

Zakki era sorprendente, estando ahí de perfil con toda su redondez, sus cabellos castaños peinados como siempre, sus ojos y esos lunares hermosos, esas manos suaves que alguna vez entrelazó sujetando minusioso un par de calcetines con holanes le hizo suspirar suave, sonreir como un bobo enamorado bajo su cubrebocas.

—**Padres primerizos, ¿Eh?**—dijo la empleada sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Tatsuhisa asintió rápidamente —**si recibe todo el amor con el que mira a su esposo seguro será la criatura más feliz del mundo.**

Y Tatsuhisa no pudo decirle a la empleada que ese chico, pese a ser el padre de su futuro hijo, no era ni remotamente su esposo, ni su novio, era un compañero de trabajo con el cual tuvo una aventura loca pero si, se estaba muriendo de amor por él, y era un tonto por no poder hacer nada mas que verlo a la distancia y suspirar. Volvió a su realidad, le mostró a la empleada lo que había tomado, necesitaba una consulta femenina.

—**¿Cree que esto es adecuado?**—ella miró la cajita y negó.

—**Esta talla irá más, es una buena elección...**—dijo ella mientras le entregaba a Tatsuhisa un nuevo paquete. Agradeció la ayuda y pronto se encontró con Zakki. Él ya estaba pagando unas camisetitas interiores y unas calcetas blancas.

—**¿Encontró algo?**—le cuestionó con formalismos, luego se sintió cohibido, la costumbre.

—**Si…**—dijo pagando todo con una tarjeta. Zakki miró la pequeña caja, era transparente asi que su contenido podía verse. De alguna forma se sintió confuso, emocionado, extraño y sin decir mucho salieron de la tienda, sin embargo Nobunaga estaba silencioso, pensativo —**¿Ocurre algo?**

—**Es solo que…**—miró la caja, unos zapatitos había en ella estilo _converse_ aunque en color rosa. Las mejillas de Zakki se pusieron coloradas, eran hermosas, los primeros zapatos de su bebé —**Tatsuhisa-san, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de decir…que es una niña.**

Y Tatsuhisa se detuvo, era cierto, ni siquiera preguntó y el otro no lo había mencionado. Era tan poco lo que hablaban y no pasaba de un _"¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están? ¿Necesitan algo?"_ que no habían profundizado en cosas tan importantes como esas. Pero Tatsuhisa tenia una corozonada, un recuerdo vago de su viaje, una sensación de saber como serian las cosas.

—**Yo puedo sentir que será una hermosa princesa…**—dijo a Zakki quien se sorprendió y apretó los ojos al igual que esa cajita con zapatos contra su pecho el cual se desbordaba de emoción.

El primer regalo de papá, lo valoraría por siempre.

Un poco más tranquilo fueron por las tiendas comprando algunas prendas, pijama, toallas, sabanitas con estampados de delfines. Zakki se ha reído un montón del detalle, le recordó a Haruka y a esos días grabando Free juntos. Ese pasado en que Tatsuhisa caminaba delante suyo, tan inalcanzable, tan platónico y ahora staba frente a él de nuevo mirando en el aparador unos gorritos. Tatsuhisa seguía siendo inalcanzable y, aun cuando sonara mal, al menos ahora era parte de su vida de esa manera, pero lo era.

—**Pe..Perdón ¿Podemos parar un momento?** —dijo Zakki, sus pies le mataban pese a haber caminado muy poco. Debia ser el peso, últimamente su condición no rendia asi que debía detenerse de vez en cuando a descansar. Tatsuhisa asintió y una banca del centro comercial fue la mejor elección.

—**Iré por una bebida, ¿Gustas una?**— Zakki sintió y pidió algo dulce, esos antojos malignos empezaban a pegarle pero era incapaz de pedir a su senpai algo descabellado como pistache y chocolate, por lo que solo generalizó mientras bajaba la vista avergonzado.

Cuando se quedó solo suspiró hondo, estando junto a Tatsuhisa las emociones se le iban de las manos de un instante a otro. Tenía que controlar ese temblar momentáneo de sus manos y el rubor de sus mejillas, esa ansiedad que le producía y las ganas de hundirse en su pecho y aferrarse a su camisa. Tatsuhisa se había ido tanto tiempo y desde que volvió cada día le parecía más atractivo en cambio él solo subía de peso por el embarazo y hasta de vez en cuando un pequeño barro se le asomaba en la frente, afortunadamente esa vez no sufrió eso pero en otros días si. Suspiró desanimado, no es que quisiera gustarle a Tatsuhisa, bueno si lo quería pero parecía más difícil cada vez. Sentía malamente que todas las atenciones eran por su hija y eso estaba bien pero también lo ponían melancólico.

Entrecerró los ojos, nuevamente estaba con sentimentalismos y no quería sentirse así, no ahí y ahora.

—**Nobunaga…**—su voz lo sacó de la tristeza mientras extendía una bebida —**espero que te guste el chocolate…**

Y repentinamente una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del castaño perdiéndose dentro del cubre bocas. Tatsuhisa se alertó, tal vez más de lo que debería y dejó de lado la bebida sentándose junto a Zakki.

—**¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te gusta el chocolate?¿Te duele algo?**—y había algo de pánico en su cara mientras Zakki se limpiaba la lagrima negando.

—**E..estoy bien, disculpe por eso es solo que yo…**—el miedo de Tatsu lo enterneció pues hasta sentía que le revisaría por debajo de las uñas solo para asegurarse que ambos estuvieran bien —**yo …estoy muy feliz.**

Y Tatsuhisa detuvo su drama mientras Zakki reía. ¡Ah! Él también era malditamente feliz, le faltaba abrazarlo y comérselo a besos para ser el hombre más feliz del universo pero de eso se trataba el volverse a enamorar, de captar esos detalles y esas sonrisas que pasaban por alto a causa de la lujuria, de perderse en sus ojos que expresan felicidad, en esa forma tan angelical de reírse que tenia.

En ir lento y seguro a perderse uno en el otro. Tatsuhisa rió a su lado y con confianza le revolvió los cabellos como solía hacer en el pasado, como cuando eran senpai y kouhai nada más. Tomó por sorpresa a Zakki, como un acto tan sencillo podía dar calidez a su inseguro corazón. Ese día, ambos sentados en aquella banca, parecían ir tomando la dirección de sus vidas que desde un principio debieron tomar.

* * *

_ Las cosas se están viendo bonitas, ya era hora, parece que cerraremos este año con mucha felicidad y buenas noticias._


	15. Tacto

Seis meses habían transcurrido, las últimas semanas las cosas habían ido con calma entre ambos y, por el estado del castaño, Tatsuhisa había ido a visitarle un par de veces para apoyarle al igual que sus otros compañeros. La casa de Zakki se llenaba de júbilo cuando los chicos se reunían, estaban tan acostumbrados a salir todos juntos que ahora le deprimía un poco no poder acompañarles pero como había dicho Wing _"Si él no va a la fiesta la fiesta irá a él"_, así no hubo más días solitarios para Nobunaga ni para su hiperactiva bebé quien se movía vivaz sorprendiendo a quien tocaba su pancita.

—**¡Hey! ¡Tatsu!** —dijo Mamoru tocando con sorpresa — **Ven, se está moviendo.**

Fue ahí cuando Tatsuhisa cayó en cuenta que nunca había hecho aquello, pese a haber obtenido la confianza y pudiendo acercarse al castaño había barreras que no había roto. Zakki bajó la vista con las mejillas un poco coloradas y el azabache no supo si era prudente tocarle menos frente a todos pues sus emociones se desbordarían terriblemente. Para su suerte la puerta había sonado rompiendo y el momento y Tatsu se disculpó yendo hacia la misma para abrirla. Al otro lado había un par de jóvenes, uno con rostro agotado y el otro más sonriente. Tatsu se sintió confuso de la presencia nueva y no supo que hacer para evitarle entrar. No todos sabían del estado de Zakki, de hecho hasta hace poco era un secreto para sus compañeros de stage y solo él, sus representantes y los trabajadores cercanos de Kyoani sabían de ello.

**—****¡Tatsu-san!** —dijo el chico alegre palmeando su hombro — **que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿También estás visitando a Nobunaga?**

—**Tatsuhisa…**—el primero, aquel de cara de lamento y disculpas había saludado cabizbajo.

—**Kaji, Hosoya… que sorpresa** —expresó sorprendido realmente.

**—****Nos encontramos cerca de aquí y quise venir a visitar a Nobunaga ¿Está en casa?**—dijo Kaji intentando asomarse al interior pero Tatsuhisa le tapó la vista.

**—****No, él no…**—fue interrumpido por Mamoru quien apareció detrás de Tatsuhisa.

—**Kaji, Hosoya…**—saludó animado y con ese ingenio propio de él formuló una solución rápida al problema — **¡Nos sorprende tanto verlos! Nosotros venimos a visitar a Nobunaga pero lamentablemente se fue a una emergencia y lleva fuera…**—mira su reloj y hace un ruido gracioso con sus labios —**bastante tiempo así que Tatsuhisa irá a buscarlo… ¿Por qué no lo acompañan? Yo iré pidiendo pizza o algo así…**

Empezó a empujar a los tres fuera del apartamento y cerró la puerta quedándose solo con el confundido castaño quien torpemente había encontrado en una cortina el escondite imperfecto pues su abultado vientre causaba un relieve gracioso. Mamoru Miyano le miró con rostro entre incredulidad y comedia dándole la señal para que saliera de ahí. Pasado el peligro Zakki relajó los hombros, no tenía problema en que más compañeros supieran de su condición pero expandir la noticia en vez de ser una grata experiencia será una estresante situación por el temor de que la prensa se enterase.

—**Aun así me parece raro que Kaji y Hosoya anden juntos, desde nº6 no los había visto convivir tanto…**—comenta Zakki sentándose con dificultad en el sillón, Mamoru pasa una almohada para colocarla en su espalda y acto seguido sonríe melancólico, es ahí cuando el castaño recuerda esa historia que Hosoya le había compartido hace tiempo, aquella donde él y Miyano habían sostenido un romance amorfo que concluyó en la nada absoluta. ¿Acaso veía en Miyano un dejo emocional por ales recuerdos?

**—****Bueno, Kaji quiere mucho a Hosoya…**—dijo siguiendo la plática.

**—****Todos lo hacemos…**—agrega con naturalidad, Miyano mantiene un silencio poco usual en él e inteligentemente, tal vez para disipar ese sentimiento, Zakki aborda el tema de manera sutil —**Miyano-san, ¿Alguna vez ha amado a alguien pero no tiene en sus manos la fórmula de su felicidad?**—casi cuan epitafio aquella frase despertó, como era esperado, un capítulo del pasado de su vida.

**—****Supongo que lo sabes…**—susurró, Zakki se sintió apenado en ese momento por meterse en un asunto ajeno pero sin preocupación Miyano se acomodó los cabellos y empezó a hablar sobre ello —** esa misma frase me la dijo él un día antes de irme de casa…**

_"__Cuando todo comenzó para él, para mí un camino largo se había recorrido. Bien aprendí de todo aquello que dos corazones rotos no hacen uno completo, que aun cuando intentara dar alivio a sus miedos y él a mis dolores jamás terminaríamos en algo bueno. Después de muchas noches con Hosoya me senté en aquel colchón que compartíamos y viendo desde la ventana de aquel feo apartamento supe que había torcido la ruta planeada de mi vida solo por hacer lo que creía correcto y no lo que me hacía feliz._

_Me separé de la única chica que me robó suspiros y risas pues no podía darle lo que ella esperaba y cruel apliqué esa fórmula a Hosoya lastimándolo. Aun cuando podía sonreír vivía pensando que gente como yo no merecía perdón y piedad, que a quien contase mi versión pensaría que fui yo quien abusó de su buen corazón y voluntad para embriagar mis penas y estamparme en un falso olvido._

_Pero la realidad es que si quise demasiado de él como para seguir haciendo aquello. A veces podemos prejuzgar a las personas, seguro él ha pensado en todo ese tiempo que yo jugué con sus sentimientos y no lo culpo. Después de irse volví a verla a ella y supe que esos sentimientos no se habían disuelto, que seguían ahí escondidos, ocultos bajo una frazada para mantenerme cuerdo._

_Y al final perdí la cabeza y fue su nobleza la que me dio cobijo. ¿Sabes? Siempre he sido protegido y siento alrededor de mí un aura de buena suerte pues muchas personas han cuidado de mí. Fue cuando mi hijo nació que sentí recibir más de lo que merecía pero también entendí que no huiría más pues no hay lugar del mundo donde se pueda esconder un deseo tan grande, y mi deseo era yo ser la fórmula de la felicidad de la persona que amaba._

_Y eso me volví. Por Hosoya no pude hacer más y solo me arrepiento de las cosas que nunca dije, esas mismas cosas por las que tal vez él no puede continuar…"_

—**Miyano-san…**—Nobunaga tomó la mano de su superior para calmar esas ansias, esa culpa. Las personas pueden elegir cuerpos pero es del corazón elegir los sentimientos, si no hubo correspondencia de la misma manera no hay nada que se pudiese hacer. Tal vez esto es algo que ambos, silenciosos, entendían pero que era difícil aceptar pues como pintasen la relación era tan maravillosa y llena de compatibilidad pero quien se negó, en este caso, fue el deseo y corazón de Miyano.

**—****Por eso, Nobunaga…**—continuó— **no conserves las cosas en tu corazón. Si algo debe avanzar, si algo debe romperse, si las cosas van a crecer o quieres que mejoren, si tienes un deseo aun cuando el resultado duela, dilo… ¿Crees que el miedo y la decepción son dolorosos?...pues nunca te has enfrentado al arrepentimiento.**

Esas palabras se grabaron en Nobunaga cuan credo a seguir. Ese día Miyano se fue dejando algo importante; Tatsuhisa, Kaji y Hosoya no volvieron a casa. No supo cual treta hizo el cantante para deshacerse del dueto, no al menos hasta esa noche donde el cantante llamó a su móvil a la primera hora de la madrugada. Extrañado contestó, escuchaba balbuceos graciosos y un cantico de un dueto a unos pasos de él.

—**Tatsuhisa-san ¿Está bien?**—preguntó preocupado. El otro empezó a hablar.

—**Nobunaga…**—estaba ebrio, en su voz se escuchaba. Zakki relajó solo un poco los hombros, de modo que ese había sido su plan, o al menos eso había querido entender.

—**Senpai ¿En dónde está? ¿Está todo bien?**—cuestionó más tranquilo pues al fondo Kaji y Hosoya, tal vez igual de alcoholizados, seguían sus habladurías.

**—****Nobunaga… escucha…**—dijo discordante, suspiró y retornó el aire a sus pulmones volviendo a intentar hablar—**no hemos comprado una cuna…**—Zakki suspiró después de esa tensión momentánea que tenía aroma a confesión y después empezó a reír de la ocurrencia de Tatsuhisa —**y necesita un enorme oso…**

**—****Senpai, vaya a casa…**—dijo recostándose con el móvil en el oído.

**—****Voy en un taxi…uno enorme y pasé por una tienda entonces…vi eso y lo necesitamos**—continuaba su charla de borracho, Zakki hundió un poco el rostro en la almohada escuchándolo **—y falta eso para pasearla…**

**—****Una carriola…**—agregó con los ojos llorosos, tal vez estaba sensible, muy conmovido de que en su inconsciencia y estado pensara en su hija antes de cualquier otra cosa.

—**Y necesita su habitación…**—Zakki no pudo agregar nada a ese comentario. Ya había pensado en ello, cuando la niña naciera empezarían todo ese proceso de los días que pasaría con uno y otro. La pequeña tendría dos hogares, dos habitaciones, dos cunas, dos carriolas o tal vez una si compartían. Algunos días despertaría con papá Tatsu, otros días con papá Zakki dependiendo de lo que la ley dictara o de lo que ambos acordaran. Esa felicidad momentánea se volvió algo triste, aun cuando habían vuelto a ser los amigos, aun cuando ahora eran los padres de una criatura no había forma de que ambos fuesen algo más que eso.

**—****Ya estoy llegando a casa…espera…**—se escuchó como con dificultad bajaban del taxi y pagaba al mismo. Al otro lado el dueto de jóvenes iban entre risas y una batalla para poder llegar al apartamento de Tatsuhisa, este último aun tenía el teléfono en la oreja hablando con el somnoliento chico.—**¿Puedes creerlo? Se quedarán aquí… ah, no es buena idea que siga haciendo esto cuando ella nazca ¿Uh?**

—**Senpai puede seguir haciéndolo cuando yo me haga cargo…**—dijo con dolor, el otro no respondió. Abrió la puerta de su casa, Kaji cayó en un sillón, Hosoya en otro y el tercero y último estaba ocupado por Yorke quien no se movía en absoluto. Podía pasar un camión por encima de su casa y el hombre ni se movía, era de un tremendo sueño pesado. Tatsuhisa por su parte siguió por el lugar sosteniéndose un poco del sillón y tomando equilibrio para atravesar el pasillo y llegar a la habitación.

**—****¿Tu no deberías estar dormido?**—preguntó botando los tenis y tirándose de panza contra las cobijas.

**—****Lo estaba…¿Ya está en casa?...**

—**Mmhh…—**respondió afirmativo con el rostro estampado en la almohada —**los otros están en la sala…** —respondió adormilado, Zakki se sintió en total calma de saber que había llegado con bien —**dormiré…solo quería que supieras eso…**

—**Senpai…**—al otro lado no hubo respuesta, Zakki miró la pantalla, la llamada continuaba pero aun hablándole no había contestación, posiblemente se había quedado dormido. El castaño acarició su redondez, la niña debía estar dormida pues no estaba moviéndose o inquieta y él empezaba nuevamente a sentir el sueño. Le llamó por última vez, suspiró cansado y finalmente confesó antes de colgar—**te quiero…**

Dejó el móvil de lado, había descargado esa sensación pese a saber que eso no cambiaría nada sin embargo, al otro lado de la línea Tatsuhisa apretaba el móvil, la llamada había terminado y no pudo responder a esa confesión. Todo quedó al aire más, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora ambos lo sabían. Tatsuhisa no dudaría más desde ese momento.

La mañana llegó con ella las quejas, el dolor de cabeza y un Yorke preparando un desayuno para esa cruda realidad. El más afectado era Kaji quien tenía la cara estampada contra el sillón incapaz de levantarse, en la mesa del comedor Hosoya y Tatsuhisa charlaban por lo bajo de aquella llamada, de esa confesión. Hosoya solo sonrió con sorpresa después de reprenderle.

**—****Es que es tan obvio pero parece que eres el único que no se da cuenta…—**Tatsu se talló el rostro, jugó con sus manos y exhaló.

**—****¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Ya lo sé pero él no sabe que yo lo sé..**

**—****Fácil, solo dile que lo sabes** —respondió con obviedad.

**—****¡No es tan fácil!** —comentó frustrado mientras Yorke dejaba sobre la mesa un par de platos con comida.

—**Siempre ha sido fácil pero te gusta complicarte…**—Hosoya le dio la razón al pintor, Tatsuhisa colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo la frente con sus palmas mientras Hosoya intentaba captar la atención de Kaji para que fuese a desayunar pero cayó dormido de nueva cuenta —**que lío…**

**—****Ayer no pude preguntarte pero ¿Qué hace Kaji pegado a ti? Últimamente lo veo rondando**—Hosoya no respondió pues en la misma respuesta había una complejidad, sin embargo Tatsuhisa pudo leerlo de inmediato y tosió un poco para después relajarse tomado jugo — **¿En serio? ¿Kaji?**

**—****Escucha yo no…he aceptado nada…**—respondió mirando a otro punto. Tatsuhisa se sentó más cómodamente en la silla.

**—****Y yo soy complicado…**

**—****Es diferente… para ti es la primera vez que vives algo así…yo ya lo hice y fallé…** —miró a Kaji con algo de tristeza** —no quiero fallarle a él también…no quiero no ser suficiente.**

Aun cuando Tatsuhisa intentase convencer de que esos pensamientos depresivos estaban mal infundados sabia de sobra que el mismo Hosoya no le creería y seguiría hundiéndose más en el miedo de darse otra oportunidad. Durante algunas entrevistas así lo había expresado, en el pasado había amado a alguien pero las cosas no funcionaron. Durante mucho tiempo Hosoya estuvo deprimido y no sabía bien cuál era la causa que había sacado al chico de casa para retomar su vida y amistades perdidas ¿Será real que el tiempo lo cura todo? Tal vez tiempo era lo que faltaba para que el chico aceptara nuevamente a una persona en su vida.

Pasaron varios días en los que Tatsuhisa perdía la cabeza momentáneamente pensando en el siguiente paso. Entre ensayos de la banda, trabajos en cd dramas y la preparación de la nueva temporada sus pasos hicieron que se encontrara de nueva cuenta con todo el grupo de grabación. Desde Wing, Hirarin, Hosoyan, Mamoru, Suzuken y Miyata. Todos estaban reunidos como nunca ajustando detalles, ahí entre todos no podía faltar obviamente Zakki quien sorprendía a los chicos con esa aura agradable y jovial que desprendía. Era bien sabido que a los donceles el embarazo les favorecía.

**—****Nosotros a nuestros años y sin hijos, Nobunaga vive la buena vida** —expresó Suzuken palmeando la mesa. El más joven se sintió avergonzado al comentario pues en ello había mucha razón. Todos ahí eran sus superiores, ninguno de ellos aparentemente tenía hijos pues no solían hablar de ello pero, a esas alturas y con ese grupo, Nobunaga no podría ocultar para nada su paternidad.

**—****Su pareja debe estar muy feliz…** —expresó sin malicia Miyata dejando un pequeño silencio incómodo que el mismo Nobunaga se armó de valor para romper.

**—****Yo…no tengo una pareja…** —todos mantuvieron otro silencio más denso, aquel tema parecía delicado —**sin embargo el padre de mi hija se hace cargo de mí y se hará responsable de ella, es un gran hombre y siempre me está cuidando, y creo que es muy feliz con esto yo…**

—**Lo es…**—comentó Tatsuhisa con la vista en el libreto. Zakki sintió los nervios aflorar un poco más. No sabía ninguno de los dos si era prudente dar la noticia, solo dos personas de esa mesa redonda conocían la verdad pero para el resto era un misterio. — **yo…**

Fue interrumpido por una joven que se asomó dentro del cuarto, llamó Suzuken y Hosoyan para arreglar unos detalles de las próximas grabaciones debido a que eran nuestros integrantes del elenco. Al final el equipo de la primer temporada se mantuvo ahí en silencio y el tema fue abruptamente cambiado por Miyano quien empezó a comentar de toda le emoción de los fans por la nueva temporada. Aunque seguían dando entrevistas a puerta cerrada y con acuerdos de confidencialidad, Zakki estaba tranquilo de que el calendario de presentaciones se había adaptado a realizarse después de nacida su hija pero fue ahí que surgió una gran pregunta.

**—****Tatsuhisa-san…**—dijo interrumpiendo la charla y se sintió nervioso de que todos le mirasen. No pudo decir nada, el otro solo exhaló como si entendiera de que intentaba hablar.

**—****¿Nos permiten un momento?** —los jóvenes miraron al par retirarse de la sala de reuniones y con cautela tomaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar un espacio vacío y privado. Tal vez no parecía el momento indicado pero justo en ese instante no requerían de ellos por lo que podían darse un par de minutos para tratar del tema y nadie le molestaría.

Entraron a un set de grabación vacío, algunas memorias vergonzosas arribaron su mente y trató de ocultar el rubor bajo su mano. Tatsuhisa acomodó una silla para que el chico se sentara y él tomó la contigua, en su mano tenía el calendario y un montón de dudas. Para buena o mala suerte, por ser personajes protagónicos, sus actividades eran coincidentes. No podía ir Haru a una presentación o firma de autógrafos sin Makoto y viceversa por ende, cuando naciera la pequeña, había días en que ninguno podría hacerse cargo.

**—****Estoy seguro que Yorke o Mamoru querrán cuidar de ella** —comentó Tatsuhisa mirando las fechas. —**inclusive Hosoya.**

**—****Me gusta que alguien con experiencia como Miyano-san cuide de ella…**—concordaba Nobunaga—**el resto de los días nosotros podemos dividirlos.**

—**Nobunaga…**—el chico le detuvo en su discurso, sus miradas se encontraron —**¿Te das cuenta que para ese momento es difícil que el resto no note que cuido demasiado de ella?… **

** —****Cree prudente que…**

**—****No me molestaría que ellos lo supieran** —agregó, Nobunaga bajó la vista, él tampoco tenía problema y si eso hacia feliz a Tatsuhisa entonces darían la noticia al resto. _"Chicos, Tatsuhisa-san y yo seremos padres"_ ¿No era algo extraño y sorpresivo? Pues bueno, para ellos también así había sido. —**Yo me encargaré de ello.**

**—****Gracias, Tatsuhisa-san …**—de alguna forma que más sepan de la situación significaría más manos para ayudar. Al menos esos dos puntos se habían aclarado, era grato poder conversar de esos temas con él en total calma, desde hacía tiempo era más fácil estar a su alrededor sin miedo, con la invariante de las mariposas revoloteantes en su estómago. —**Mmh…**

**—****¿Pasa algo?**—preguntó preocupado al ver que se acariciaba la redondez.

**—****Se está moviendo…—**dijo emocionado, tomó la muñeca de Tatsuhisa sin pensar mucho y la colocó encima de la tela para que pudiese sentir a la pequeña.

Ahí estaba, tenía todo un alboroto dentro y Tatsuhisa podía sentirlo. Su hija crecía óptimamente, seguro se la pasaría saltando de un lado a otro como hacía él. Se sintió conmovido, feliz, casi al borde del llanto pero se contuvo para no preocupar al otro y seguir ahí con el tacto sutil, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, con la alegría de ser parte del momento.

**—****Pequeña, tranquila…estás lastimando a papi…**—Zakki intentó decir que no era así pero solo pudo negar pues las palabras se habían ido en tan enternecedora escena. Estando sentado frente a él, Tatsuhisa se inclinó tarareando una canción mientras seguía acariciando la zona esperando que ella escuchara y, casi como magia, la pequeña dejó de moverse manteniéndose tranquila ante la voz del cantante.

**—****Creo que le reconoce…**

**—****Seguro…**—se enderezó de nueva cuenta sin dejar de tocarle, su mirada y la de Zakki se encontraron en ese instante bajo la luz pálida del único foco en el set. Tatsuhisa apretó los labios, las manos del seiyuu más joven temblaban e intentaba falsamente ocultarlas, tal vez después de tanto era hora de dejar las cosas en claro. —**Nobunaga… no quiero ser solo el padre de tu hija, ni tu compañero de trabajo, ni tu amigo…quiero ser eso y más….**—el otro le miró entre la confusión y la sorpresa —**toma eso como una confesión de amor…**

**—****Tat…suhisa-san…**—no pudo evitar tartamudear incrédulo de sus palabras ¿Habrá malentendido? ¿De verdad él se estaba confesando?

—**Me gustas demasiado y ¡Ah! Eres el único que nunca se dio por enterado…**—dijo frustrado y buscó su mano entrelazándola, enterneciéndose por la forma en que el chico temblaba —**así ha sido desde el inicio pero no supe cómo abordarte y ahora…¡Responde algo! ¿Acaso te vas a quedar callado?**

—**Me gusta….**

**—****¿Tan simple? Te esforzaste más confesándote en la radio…**

**—****¡Me gusta mucho!**—dijo incapaz de verle, avergonzado, tembloroso, sincero.

**—****Eso está un poco mejor…**—cuando miró los ojos de Nobunaga estaban empapados en lágrimas y solo atinó a aproximarse y fundirse en un abrazo. Después de tanto, de un recorrido cuan Odisea, al fin sus sentimientos habían brotado de sus labios a través de palabras. Mientras sollozaba con lágrimas de alegrías y el otro reía complacido cerraban el trágico capítulo de sus vidas lleno de confusiones y miedos.

Es ahí cuando la fórmula de la felicidad de Nobunaga estaba completa.

**Continuará...**


	16. Llovizna

—**Deberías considerarlo…**—dijo Yorke recostado en el sillón mientras hojeaba una revista—**pasas mucho tiempo ahí ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?**

—**Pedirle a Nobunaga vivir juntos sería presionar las cosas** —Tatsu terminaba un fallido bento sin forma aunque enriquecido de diversos vegetales. Ahora pasados los siete meses de gestación Nobunaga era sumamente consentido tanto por sus amigos como por su actual pareja quien, en pro de su reposo requerido, decidió incursionar como cheff para prepararle algo rico al castaño de sonrisas hermosas.

Aunque sus intentos habían fallado un par de veces y terminaban pidiendo algo a domicilio esta vez se sentía confiado. Tatsu se despidió de su compañero quien le daba palmadas en la espalda hasta acompañarlo a la puerta principal y fue ahí que el más bajo se detuvo.

—**Por cierto…aun quiero ver tu cuadro, no lo olvido…**—Yorke alzó una ceja.

—**¿Cuadro?**—cuestionó.

—**El que haces en la habitación vacía, para eso me la has pedido ¿No es así?**—Yorke tronó los dedos como si recordase ese pequeño detalle.

—**Cierto, el cuadro… te va a encantar, también deberías traer a Nobunaga, seguro ambos quedan fascinados pero eso será otro día. Ve que tu familia te espera** —y con esa sencilla palabra Tatsuhisa quedaba fuera de combate y sonreía animado. _'Familia'_ ahora tenía una, o más bien había extendido la propia. Mientras conducía escuchando un cd de música tranquila pensaba en esa chala con Yorke sobre Zakki, ahora eran pareja, tendrían un hijo y quería estar con él lo más que pudiera antes de comenzar la grabación del nuevo disco, de volver a las giras, de no tener oportunidad.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía y exhaló preocupado ¿No era imprudente vivir en un sitio así bajo su condición? A estas alturas subir y bajar escalones debía ser complicado o tal vez solo era él preocupándose demasiado. Arribó hasta el hogar de Zakki, tocó la puerta un par de veces y solo escuchó su voz al otro lado. Tatsuhisa sonrió, su lentitud era por el paso lento al que debía de ir, ese gracioso contoneo del otro que más de una vez le había arrebatado tiernas sonrisas. El seguro de la puerta fue removido y tras asomar apenas un ojo vio el brillo en la mirada ajena. Zakki abrió la puerta, le recibió como siempre había con la mejor sonrisa luciendo como un cachorro que recibe a su dueño.

—**¡Buen día, Tatsuhisa-san!**—le invitó a pasar y el otro asintió. La casa de Zakki siempre era tan cómoda, tan hogareña. En el sillón había una pequeña manta y un libro que seguramente el otro había estado leyendo, la televisión tenia música suave de fondo y todo estaba tan pulcro—**intento mantenerla dormida…**—dijo acariciándose el ya muy abultado vientre—**pero cuando sepa que está aquí seguramente volverá a despertar.**

—**Esperemos que sea igual de enérgica cuando nazca**—dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse a su lado, Zakki río un poco.

—**Esperemos que sea tranquila, Tatsu-san no querrá una pequeña que le esté despertando a media noche cuando tiene mucho trabajo encima…**

—**Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero todos los niños hacen eso ya me he preparado psicológicamente para ello**—dijo en un tono tan cómico que el otro no pudo evitar reír aún más.

—**Tatsu-san es tan maduro y responsable, me siento muy feliz de estar con usted y que acepte esto…**—comentaba el castaño nervioso, aun incrédulo de que ese hombre a su lado tan fantástico, platónico e inalcanzable ahora sea su pareja. Tatsuhisa sonrió ladino, algo enternecido y tomó de la mejilla ajena para aproximarlo, arrebatarle un beso sin su consentimiento y robarle un suspiro interno en el proceso.

Zakki aun sentía que cada beso de Tatsu sabía a gloria, desde el primero a ese último, sin embargo aunque amaba esos besos llenos de intensidad que le daba en el pasado a la hora de tener relaciones había algo en esos últimos besos que, durante su mes de pareja, le sabían diferentes. En esos besos había amor, había sueños, había música. Zakki cerraba los ojos y solo permitía que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera, a respuesta de ello Tatsu tomaba su mano con cariño y se separaba explorando las expresiones avergonzadas del castaño ante ese nivel de delicadeza.

—**Tatsuhisa-san es un sueño…**—dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, más risueño, pero algo rompió el momento, un dolor que le hizo quejarse.

—**Parece que alguien está celosa…**—dijo acariciando esa zona donde ahora su niña debía estar despierta.—**por cierto, preparé la comida**—mostró la bolsa donde reposaban los trastos herméticamente cerrados y ante el detalle, como en otras ocasiones aun cuando fuesen fallidas, Zakki se sintió honrado—**esta vez prometo que no terminaremos pidiendo comida a domicilio.**

Destapó los trastos y fue hacia la cocina del chico buscando lo necesario en la alacena además de un poco de condimentos por si había quedado desabrido. Sirvió arroz en los tazones, carne encima de estos, un pequeño plato de verduras cocidas recubierto con una suave crema. Zakki se sintió emocionado y probó un poco del arroz con carne dando su punto a favor.

—**¡Ha mejorado mucho!**

—**Después de manchar mi honor con ese pollo calcinado decidí empezar a ver tutoriales—**el fuerzo del otro, ese compromiso por hacerlo feliz llenaba de calidez el pecho del castaño, le daban ánimos para esforzarse aún más por esa familia.

El día corrió, cuando el atardecer caía fue imposible ver el cielo puesto que las nubes lo cubrían todo. Apenas fueron conscientes del estado del tiempo cuando el primer trueno resonó en el cielo y observando la ventana ambos se mostraron preocupados.

—**No creo que sea buena idea que se vaya con este clima**—comentó el castaño algo apenado—**si calma para más tarde está bien pero…**

—**Si no calma por toda la noche ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?**—preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, Zakki tenía las mejillas coloradas y asintió. Hacia tanto que no compartía cama con el otro y pese a que hubieron muchas otras ocasiones con Tatsuhisa se sentía siempre como la primera vez—**¿Qué cosas piensas, Nobunaga? No puedo tomarte en ese estado…**—intentó abrazarlo colocando sus manos en los costados del chico, era imposible con el gran bulto frente a él pero eso le parecía adorable.

—**¡No pienso en ello!**—le recriminó, Tatsuhisa dio en el grano y soltó una risa por haber logrado su cometido.

—**Dormiremos juntos, hace tanto de ello…**—peinó los cabellos del chico mientras las primeras gotas se estampaban con el cristal generando un clima de lo más agradable—**ha pasado tanto..**

—**Aun pasarán más cosas, Tatsuhisa-san**—y en esa afirmación había tanto de verdad.

Cuando se recostaron llegada la noche, pese a que la lluvia haba cesado, Tatsuhisa se encontraba con el más joven recostado en su pecho acariciando sus hebras. Veía la habitación ajena a media luz, un montón de recuerdos subidos de tono le invadieron y ahora se veía a si mismo recostado junto al mismo chico de sus memorias gestando el fruto de su amor loco.

—**Nunca lo hicimos dentro de un armario**—soltó rompiendo el ambiente.

—**¡Que cosas dice!**—respondió hundiendo más el rostro—**puede que Tatsuhisa-san quepa en un armario pero yo no.**

—**¡Oye! No presumas por ser solo un centímetro más alto…**

—**Un centímetro es un centímetro…**—renegaba mientras la camiseta del otro amortiguaba su voz.

—**¡Es casi nada! Puedo superar ese centímetro…**—contestaba como niño ofendido ya cambio se ganó un par de palmaditas en el pecho acompañado de una sutil frase.

—**Esfuércese mucho, senpai…**

—**¿Acaso he creado un monstruo? Devuélveme al adorable kouhai que me respetaba…**—siguió hablando pero cuando miró al otro ya se encontraba plácidamente dormido y aferrado a él procurando no hacer presión en su estómago. Tatsuhisa le besó la frente y susurró— **sigue siendo tú...**

Esa noche un sueño peculiar arribó. Tatsuhisa se sentía como en la última ocasión, como si estuviese rodeado de paz encima de una colcha de plumas. El cielo estaba por encima de él, a su alrededor un blanco infinito le rodeaba y de sonidos solo había el viento, unas pisadas y un dulce y lejano "Papá" que sonaba como un eco en todo ese lugar. Tatsuhisa se sentó y vio como a su alrededor se materializaba un enorme jardín de flores blancas mientras que, a unos pasos de distancia, estaba Nobunaga con una pequeña sonrisa y prendas blancas.

_"Nobunaga" l_e llamó dentro del sueño y sin embargo no se pudo levantar. A su alrededor un par de manitas le detenían en un abrazo tan fuerte que le mantenían ahí y un llanto empezó a generar pánico. Delante de él ya no estaba Nobunaga y el sonido de la lluvia opaco esa lastimera voz. Tatsuhisa abrió la palma para captar las gotas de lluvia y un carmesí fue lo único que obtuvo. Sus ropas y el jardín estaban teñidos en rojo y el cielo había dado paso a nubes color vino.

Despertó algo agitado del susto de ese sueño e intentó regular su respiración sintiendo que a su lado aun el castaño dormía. El día había arribado, un día nuevo a sus brazos y la presencia de Nobunaga teniendo ese adormilado rostro disipó en demasía lo frustrante de ese sueño. La lluvia había parado totalmente, las gotas bajando a través del vidrio de esa habitación indicaba que durante la noche el agua había generado un torrente pero unos rayos de sol iluminando el edificio de al lado daban por hecho que no llovería durante un buen rato.

**—Nobunaga…iré a hacer el desayuno…**—susurró, el otro hizo un reproche aun dormido y sustituyó el abrazo a Tatsuhisa por una almohada.

Preparó algo simple, no quiso arriesgarse ni quebrarse la cabeza y puso un poco de té en un par de tazas para finalmente observar orgulloso su trabajo. Colocó la comida en una bandeja y equilibrado lo mejor que podía entró a la habitación del castaño quien seguía en su sueño profundo hundiendo parte de la mejilla en la almohada. Tatsu dejó a bandeja en la mesita de lado y se sentó en la cama peinándole los cabellos, Nobunaga apretó un poco los ojos al tacto y empezó a abrirlos lentamente.

—**Buen día…**—susurró recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la frente —**huele muy bien…**

—**Esperemos que sepa igual…**—Zakki asintió ayudado por él para sentarse mientras el móvil del cantante sonaba en la habitación contigua.—**espera, iré a contestar.** —Zakki asintió pero pecó de pellizcar el desayuno mientras el otro se marchaba. Tatsuhisa contestó el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea estaba su amigo.

—**Ya casi voy a casa, mamá**— bromeó Tatsu por tener a tales horas a su _"preocupado"_ amigo preguntando por él.

—**Espero que durmieran bien ¿Qué te parece si traes a Nobunaga a casa? Me gustaría que me diera el visto bueno en algo…**—dijo Yorke mientras tiraba en una cubeta cercana una brocha de pintura.

—**Va a ser complicado pero le comentaré…**—dijo mirando a través de la puerta al otro beber con cuidado el té. —**seguro le gustará salir de casa.**

—**Procura conducir con cuidado**—recibió una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Tatsu y cortó la llamada. El azabache retornó a la habitación y se ganó la mirada curiosa de Zakki.

—**¿Cuando termines podemos ir a casa? Yorke ha estado insistente en mostrarte algo…**

—**¿Yorke-san? Está bien…**—dijo confuso pues poca era la relación que tenía con el hombre, aunque de buenas a primeras le parecía agradable.

Después de desayudar y vestirse con ropas cómodas además de usar un cubre bocas la pareja salió del edificio con sumo cuidado descendiendo por los escalones. Tatsu tomaba del brazo de Zakki y después de una pequeña odisea llegaron hasta la calle que húmeda daba una sensación de frescura. El auto necesitaría ser lavado después, por el momento ignorarían las manchas de lodo que otros autos lanzaban al salpicar. Tatsuhisa condujo con el chico a lado mientras los temas variaban sin dar hueco a incomodidades. Después de varios minutos llegaron al hogar de Tatsu el cual era, para suerte del chico, de más fácil acceso.

—**Vamos a ver porque tanto misterio.** —dijo entrando a la casa y por detrás el castaño temeroso le seguía. La televisión estaba encendida, el chico alto se encontraba recostado en el sillón con control en la mano pero cuando les escuchó llegar botó el mismo sentándose y alzando una mano al aire.

—**Buen día, Nobunaga…**

—**Yorke-san…**—respondió con una pequeña reverencia por respeto puesto que el otro era al menos diez años mayor.

—**Estás enorme…me sorprende que Tatsu haga cosas tan grandes, prefiero darte el crédito a ti…**—se puso de pie mientras Tatsuhisa volteaba la mirada.

—**¿Tu también me dirás esas cosas? Basta los dos**—los señaló en intervalos puesto que ambos sonreían.

—**Acompáñenme…**—dijo el más alto indicándoles el camino hasta la habitación abandonada en donde había estado trabajando. Tatsuhisa solo alzó los hombros, Zakki le siguió de cerca mientras el más alto abría la puerta de la misteriosa habitación.

Los ojos de Tatsu y Zakki se iluminaron mientras veían una pieza pulcra y con hermosos dibujos en sus paredes. La habitación abandonada y derruida, usada como almacén, ahora era una pintoresca habitación de matices pasteles, grabados hermosos y acabado sublime. Los dos entraron observando desde un suelo blanco y hermoso hasta el techo moteado con hermosas estrellas.

—**Yorke ¿Realmente hiciste esto?**—dijo Tatsu palmeando el pecho de su amigo.

—**Tómenlo como un regalo, necesitaban una habitación y yo tenía la pintura**.—Zakki se había separado de la dupla para aproximarse a un rincón donde una hermosa mariposa estaba pintada. Yorke codeó a Tatsu haciéndole una seña para que fuese hacia él, no hubo necesidad de palabras, la realidad es que ese era el momento indicado. Tatsu se sintió valiente, fue a paso lento hasta quedar a un metro de la espalda de Zakki.

—**Nobunaga…**—el castaño giró un poco dejando de lado los dibujos con una mirada confusa—**quiero que consideres el permanecer aquí…**—tomó su mano hablando con claridad y firmeza—**este cuarto es el de nuestra hija esta casa será su casa y quiero que sea la tuya también.**

—**Tatsuhisa-san…**—se aferró del agarre del otro mientras sus labios curvaban una sonrisa —**el vivir juntos haría mucho más completa mi vida…quiero hacerlo.**

Y la sonrisa de Tatsuhisa se ensanchó mientras Yorke a unos pasos felicitaba a la pareja por el gran paso que daban, un gran futuro les deparaba.

* * *

_El final está muy cerca, gracias por la paciencia y por leer esta locura. Prometo que el próximo capitulo será muy intenso._

**_Atte. Zakki_**


	17. Quédate

La mudanza había sido caótica pero el apoyo de sus compañeros de trabajo no se había hecho esperar. Debido a que el hogar de Tatsuhisa ya contaba con muchas cosas hubo muebles de la casa de Zakki que quedaron metidos en la cochera que ahora sería el provisional almacén. Wing se había echado exhausto en el sillón a lado de un Zakki que algo triste reposaba puesto que en su condición no podía hacer esfuerzo y todos negaron totalmente el ser ayudados por el más joven.

—**Si sigues con esa cara la pequeña nacerá enojada**—le reprendía Wing a broma intentando animarle.

—**Últimamente no he podido hacer mucho y así será aun después de que nazca…**

—**Ya casi cumplen los ocho meses ¿No es así? El tiempo pasa rápido…con tantas sorpresas uno apenas puede respirar**—dijo observando a Tatsuhisa quien junto con Mamoru discutía intentando meter a la fuerza un armario.

—**Perdón por no contarles la situación, no quería que Tatsuhisa-san tuviese problemas por ello…**

—**No hay problema, todos lo entendemos**—palmeó su hombro—**pero ¿Puedo confesarte algo?**—dijo Wing en voz baja—**todos lo imaginábamos… la forma en que se miran es tan hermosa que cualquiera notaría que había algo entre ambos…**—las mejillas de Zakki ardieron ¿Tan obvios eran?.—**Y dime ¿Tienen planes de boda?**

**—Nosotros no…**

—**Wing-san, en vez de avergonzar a Nobunaga-san debería ayudarme con esto…**—le reprendió Hirarin quien acomodaba unos cuadros en la pared.

—**Ese cuadro está chueco** —dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su compañero a acomodar el mismo.—**perfecto.**

Zakki se quedó observando el cuadro algo abstraído, la realidad es que pensaba sobre lo último dicho por su amigo. No había algo tal como bodas para personas del mismo sexo pero si acuerdos legales que contaban como un matrimonio ante el estado. El tema no había salido a flote, no importaba mucho estar o no 'casados' lo importante es que ambos supieran de sus sentimientos.

Tan pronto naciera la pequeña hablaría de eso con él.

La primer noche en un nuevo hogar, aun había ropa que acomodar, quedaban trastos que lavar pero el cansancio consumía sus cuerpos. Tatsuhisa se recostó a su lado abrazándole, Zakki desde hacía un rato se había recostado en cama con los ojos entrecerrados. Había un silencio agradable, solo estaba interrumpido por el tictac del reloj. Tatsu rodeó con un brazo a Zakki mientras el sueño le vencía, esperaba esa noche no tener una pesadilla.

Llegadas las tres de la mañana un ruido y una sensación de opresión en el pecho le despertó, era como si algo le intoxicara y dejase respirar de pronto. Tomó algo de aire, se removió y observó a su lado a Zakki quien aún dormía plácidamente, como un ángel. Verle así le relajaba mucho y con cariño tocó su frente para apartar sus cabellos castaños pero algo le detuvo. Tatsu alzó una ceja, levantó un poco el cuerpo y tocó la frente y mejillas del castaño.

—**Tienes fiebre..**—susurró—**Nobunaga…despierta…**—intentó hacerle reaccionar pero solo de respuesta obtuvo un quejido. —**Nobu…**—se detuvo cuando el otro lanzó una queja más y notó algo extraño entre las piernas ajenas, un líquido que brotaba entre tenues carmesí.

Tatsuhisa empalideció, desde ese instante todo corrió en cámara lenta. Apenas se encontraba marcando a la ambulancia cuando escuchaba como la respiración de Zakki parecía hacerse más pesada. El castaño entreabrió los ojos, se tensó ante el dolor y buscó la mano de Tatsuhisa tomándola con suavidad. No dijo palabra alguna pero el cantante supo interpretar esa mirada, ese acto.

Lo que Zakki intentaba decir era que estaba asustado.

El sonido de las sirenas invadió la calle, los paramédicos tomaron al chico que había vuelto a caer inconsciente y junto a Tatsuhisa subieron a la ambulancia partiendo a prisa al hospital. Por un instante las voces de los médicos, el ruido del vehículo, el respirador colocado en la boca ajena, todo se desvanecía dejándolos solo a ellos. Las pocas lágrimas que el chico había arrojado seguían sobre sus mejillas, Tatsuhisa por su parte solo tenía los orbes cristalizados y los labios apretados en una línea recta mientras escuchaba en su cabeza una melodía triste.

Descendieron del vehículo, corrió a lado de la camilla pero detuvo su andar hasta la puerta de urgencias la cual ondeaba mientras la imagen de Nobunaga se desaparecía en el extenso pasillo al cual no podía pasar. Tatsu se puso en cuclillas sobre el suelo, se talló los cabellos oscuros y aun así no pudo romper el llanto, solo sintió la frustración embargarle.

En ese instante había sido confusión todo, aun así en un punto de desesperación llamó a Mamoru, no podría atravesar eso solo. Sintió las palmadas de su amigo en la espalda, Tatsuhisa dejó esa posición encorvada sobre el frio asiento y se talló la sien.

—**Aun no me dicen nada… todo fue tan rápido, él repentinamente…**

—**Tranquilo, llamé al resto y seguro vendrán pronto…no están solos** —aun cuando pareciera torpe Mamoru siempre sabía que decir, tal vez entre todos era el más apto para esta clase de situaciones.

Como él mismo dijo pronto en la sala de espera había más personas. Hosoya y Kaji habían arribado primero, después estaban Wing y su pareja, por último Hirarin La pregunta obligatoria era el que había ocurrido, la respuesta era la de siempre, nadie lo sabía. Las horas pasaban en el reloj y frustrado el cantante recargaba la nuca en la pared, sus manos jugueteaban, miraba de nuevo a la puerta y exhalaba cansado. Cuando fueron las siete de la madrugada el hospital empezaba a tener personas que iban y venían, las enfermeras entraban y salían de emergencias lo que hacia la desesperación del cantante aumentar hasta que, repentinamente, el medico había aparecido frente a los jóvenes.

—**Ustedes venían con el joven Shimazaki ¿No es así?**—asintieron, Tatsuhisa pasó al frente inmediatamente.

—**¿Cómo están él y mi hija?**—preguntó consternado.

—**La niña está en excelente estado de salud, la tienen en cuneros justo ahora, puede pasar a verla** —todos se miraron entre si sorprendidos —**se ha adelantado el parto un mes así que fue un proceso delicado y…**

—**¿Cómo está Nobunaga? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo también?**—interrumpió al médico.

—**Su estado es delicado, ha sufrido una baja de plaquetas, sus defensas están por el suelo y eso aceleró el parto provocando la fiebre y convulsiones…**—Tatsuhisa se quedó helado ante lo dicho por el médico—**es lo que llaman eclampsia… justo ahora está estabilizándose pero seguirá en observación el resto del día esperando que los ataques cesen. En un momento una enfermera le guiará a los cuneros, permiso.**

Se recargó en la pared incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo hasta que sintió a Hosoya sostenerlo y palmear su pecho para mantenerlo de pie. Solo podía escuchar como el otro le repetía que nadie tenía culpa de ello, que son cosas inesperadas e inevitables, que Nobunaga lo superaría. Tatsu asintió sujetándose con fuerza de su compañero hasta que la enfermera le llamó para que le siguiera.

El lugar era frio, hasta ese instante fue consciente de ello y el correr de los médicos además de las miradas perdidas de algunos posibles familiares de pacientes no ayudaban en absoluto. La zona de los cuneros no quedaba tan alejada del área de emergencia sin embargo estaba aislada y resguardada de igual manera. Dentro era un poco más cálido, las normas de higiene eran altas por lo que la enfermera vistió su bata, un cubre bocas y un gorrito para entrar al sitio que estaba resguardado con un vidrio. Al otro lado Tatsuhisa tocaba el cristal mientras en sus ojos se materializaba la imagen de una pequeña a la cual la enfermera cargaba para mostrarla. En sus labios una sonrisa se dibujaba, ella era preciosa con su escaso cabello, sus pequeñas manitas, su piel pálida y esos parpados muy apretados. En su muñeca reposaba una pulsera que tenía una inscripción.

_"Nobunaga/Tatsuhisa"_

Emitió una risa, había llegado tan pronto que no habían decidido el nombre pero ya pensarían en ello, ya disfrutarían muchas cosas con ella, ahora, en ese instante, su vida sería más maravillosa pues había llegado al mundo una nueva razón para sonreír, para ser feliz.

Una pequeña princesa a la cual adorar por siempre.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo, sus amigos iban y venían, traían comida, abrigo y ánimos. Es cierto que necesitaba una ducha pero se negaba a irse del sitio, por lo menos ese día, hasta que supiera de Nobunaga. Cuando la noche llegó el mismo médico de la mañana apareció en el umbral dirigiéndose directamente a Tatsuhisa.

—**Puede pasar a verlo, él está estable aunque inconsciente así que le pido que no perturbe su descanso**—Tatsuhisa asintió mientras se internaban a emergencia y ponía atención a las palabras del médico.

—**Doctor…**—cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del cuarto donde Zakki estaba detuvo al médico— **¿Él se va a recuperar?**

—**Seré sincero con usted…en este punto todo depende de la fuerza del paciente para soportar el tratamiento. Nosotros haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance…**—abrió la puerta y la imagen que observaba quebró su espíritu. Zakki estaba recostado en la cama, tenía conectado desde el suero, un respirador y una máquina que media el pulso. Estaba pálido, tenía los orbes cerrados y se alcanzaba a ver sus labios resecos cubiertos por el respirador transparente. Aun en ese aspecto, aun ante la situación, Tatsuhisa lo veía hermoso como un ángel luchando en un sueño.

Se sentó en la silla de al lado mientras el doctor les daba privacidad. Tomó aire, lo suficiente para sentirse valiente y observó la aguja que estaba clavada en el brazo de Zakki por largo rato. Se quejó un poco, el sitio era más frio y sentirse devastado no ayudaba por lo que buscó de algo bueno para poder hablarle.

—**Ella es hermosa…por suerte se parece a ti**—susurró paseando su mano encima de la de Zakki, observó su rostro y sonrió ladino—**aún no hemos decidido cómo llamarle pero supongo que al final buscaremos en algún libro porque los nombres no son lo mío…**—bromeó mientras paseaba su mano bajo la ajena tomándola—**Nobunaga, sé que eres fuerte. Soportaste todo este tiempo a alguien como yo, saliste adelante tu solo gran parte del embarazo, resististe la presión social cargaste durante tanto tiempo a nuestra pequeña, a nuestro amor…**

Su voz menguó un instante, el pitido de la maquina continuaba el mismo ritmo, de vez en cuando el respirador había un ruido como si el aire circulara y el gotero del suero seguía descendiendo lentamente. Cerró los ojos, volvió a buscar algo que decirle pues el tiempo se acababa y pronto el doctor volvería.

—**Debes de verla, aún hay un mundo de cosas que enseñarle y muchas cosas que yo quiero saber de ti… deseo tanto probar uno de sus pastelillos de nuevo y que rías de esa manera que tú haces cuando estas nervioso.** —solo hasta ese momento Tatsuhisa sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla—**me falta verte sonrojar cuando te pida que te cases conmigo**—su voz salió como un hilo, no pudo contener más el llanto—**quédate por favor… aun te necesitamos mucho, no nos dejes ahora que al fin los tres estamos juntos…por favor.**

En ese punto fue que Tatsuhisa solo podía rogar para que Nobunaga se aferrara a la vida.


	18. Valor

_Después de un año de esmero y esfuerzo, de hiatus y actualizaciones les traigo el **último capitulo** de este fanfic._

_¡Se que duele leer esto! Pero todo lo que empieza debe acabar y aun hay más proyectos que atender pero me enfoqué en este._

_Estoy muy feliz con el resultado y el apoyo de todos, de como con una simple historia que empezó por mero ocio empezó a emerger una comunidad de fans que no me dejan de enviar mensajes y emocionarse con cada capitulo. Hice amigas gracias a esta historia, así que está de más decir que para mi fue un gran logro trabajar en ello._

_Espero que disfrutaran de esta historia y que estén atentos porque a paso lento pero seguro vendrán más._

_Les dejo el capitulo no sin antes agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron de cerca, a **Mari Suzuki** que es mi editora, a **Diani** que me estuvo alentando, a **Saka** y **Kisara** por su fangirleo, a **Faridebb** que empezó con esto en el CAP, a los chicos del **rol de Seiyuus**, a **Chiky** quien me estuvo riñendo para terminar y a todos los seguidores de la página de **Zakki**_

_¡Gracias! ¡Sin ustedes esta historia no existiría!_

**_¡Au revoir y hasta la próxima!_**

* * *

Esa noche era la noche en que un capítulo de su vida se cerraría para siempre.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del hospital, a su lado estaba el azabache en total silencio. El reloj resonaba por todo el pasillo rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de ambos. Mamoru suspiró fuertemente mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y golpeaba con su hombro al otro chico intentando que reaccionara, recibió como respuesta una sonrisa ladina.

—**Hace mucho tiempo que debimos hacer esto…**—habló Hosoya palmeándose las rodillas mientras una enfermera pasaba de largo entrando a la sala de emergencias donde aun después de varios días Nobunaga seguía estando.

Habían acompañado a Tatsuhisa en tan complejo viacrucis dándole apoyo emocional, alimenticio y de todo lo que necesitase. Apenas habían logrado despegarlo de la banca un par de veces para ducharse y despejar la mente pero pronto volvía al hospital, y mientras el médico lo permitiera, volvía a la habitación con Nobunaga o se quedaba por horas viendo el cunero donde la pequeña dormía plácidamente. Siendo prematura la recomendación del médico fue mantenerla ahí. Sus amigos se habían estado turnando para cuidar de él y en esa noche ellos dos habían terminado compartiendo un rincón del suelo porque consideraban que los asientos metálicos eran más incómodos que eso. Inevitablemente, estando uno a lado del otro, una disculpa movió la página de ese libro al que llamaban "nuestra historia".

—**Estaba demasiado preocupado por no lastimarte que terminé haciéndolo cuando hui** —dijo Mamoru con la cabeza baja—era inmaduro, torpe, estaba desesperado …

—**¿Por recuperarla a ella?**—interrumpió Hosoya.

—**Por sentir amor…**—la respuesta se sintió pesada al salir y solo llenando sus pulmones se sintió más ligero—**Y me enamoré de ti…como un loco eso nunca fue una mentira** —apretó un poco el puño y luego liberó su agarre—**pero no era feliz ¿No es extraño?**

—**No lo es… —Hosoya estiró la espalda y destensó el cuello**—a veces el corazón decide que ames a la persona menos indicada…

—**No fui tan mal partido, ¿uh?**—el otro sólo lanzó una risa como respuesta.

—**Lo digo por mi…tu eras una gran opción pero yo no pude llenar tus expectativas ni pretendí hacerlo** —Mamoru parpadeó confuso—**pude hacerte feliz desde el inicio, pude darte todo lo que esperabas de una relación pero ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice?**

—**¿Por qué te gusta verme sufrir?**—volvió a reír, menos tenso, más comprensible.

—**Porque al final prefiero yo ser feliz y todos estos años me viví lamentando mi egoísmo y diciéndome a mí mismo que no sabía amar pues te dejé ir pero…**

—**La realidad es que no eres un egoísta y el no detenerme, el preferir que fuera feliz junto a alguien más es la prueba más clara de que sabes amar**—Hosoya se quedó en silencio, algo sorprendido—**Hosoya…envidiaré tanto a la persona que te haga feliz y a la que hagas feliz.**

—**Gracias, Miyano…**—se talló los ojos para dispersar las lágrimas mientras el más alto le revolvía los cabellos—s**iento que acabo de sacar algo que llevaba años consumiéndome.**

—**Ahora puedes seguir adelante**—Hosoya asintió hundiendo la cabeza entre sus propios brazos.

—**Sobre la persona a la que vas a envidiar…**

—**¿Durmiendo en horas de vigilancia?**—una voz interrumpió sus palabras, de pie frente a ellos estaba un chico de apariencia más joven que ellos. Se puso en cuclillas frente a Hosoya buscando su rostro— **¿Estás bien?**

—**Lo estoy…**—alzó la vista intentando mostrar su mejor expresión ante Kaji quien respondió con una sonrisa. Mamoru había entendido la situación, señaló a ambos alternadamente y empezó a reír.

—**Pero ¿Desde cuándo?**—los dos miraron al espectador cuyas conclusiones eran verdaderas—** Esto es... Hosoya** —le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro haciendo que el azabache se quejara por la osadía— **más te vale que cuides de Yuki, es como un hijo para mí.**

—**Yo soy quien cuida de él**—expresó Kaji orgulloso dejando confuso a Mamoru.

—**No se refiere a eso que piensas**—respondió apenado mirando a otro punto mientras Mamoru y Kaji se guiñaban con complicidad y aprobación.

Ese capítulo cerrado tenía un final feliz.

Tatsuhisa cabeceaba aún sosteniendo la mano ajena y después de la quinta vez decidió plantar la cabeza contra el colchón totalmente agotado. Esas últimas noches las había pasado en vela por lo que a estas alturas era difícil mantenerse consiente. Pasó de estar en ese frío hospital a un lugar cómodo y blanco, uno ya conocido. Se sentó a prisa buscando algo a su alrededor y pudo escuchar la risa distante de una niña.

—**¿Hay alguien ahí?...**—preguntaba pero en todo su alrededor no veía nada. Giró la vista nuevamente a su izquierda y pegó un brinco pues hincado a su lado estaba Zakki— **Me pegaste un susto …**

—**Tatsuhisa-san…estoy muy feliz de haberle conocido…**—los ojos del azabache se abrieron con sorpresa—**además de que me dio la oportunidad de darle una hija, aceptó mis sentimientos y siempre cuidó de mi…**

—**¿Qué cosas dices? No hables así…siento como si…**—Zakki se inclinó hacia él cubriéndole los labios.

—**Siento que no merezco ni la mitad de todo lo que dio e hizo por mi…usted es tan maravilloso que yo…**—Tatsu quitó la mano de sus labios.

—**Escúchame bien Nobunaga, yo no hice todo esto por que quisiera, no acepté tus sentimientos porque yo lo decidiera, no quise esta familia por mi ni por ti…lo hice porque te amo ¿Entendiste? Y ahora que lo se no vas a salir tan fácil de mi vida…**—le hablaba con voz dura, certera, firme. Realmente no quería dejarlo ir.

—**Tatsuhisa-san….Tatsuhisa-san…**—le llamó en repetidas ocasiones por su nombre mientras sollozaba, mientras se aferraba a su mano— **Tatsuhisa…-san…**

—**Mmh…**—una voz apagada le hacía despertar, sintió en su mano la presión del agarre y cuando alzó la vista pudo encontrarse con la mirada adormilada de Zakki quien, bajo esa mascarilla le sonreía.

**—Nobunaga…**—se puso un poco de pie y gritó —**¡Doctor, despertó!** —volvió la vista al otro atrapando su mano con las dos propias—**Nobunaga… estas bien… ¡Maldición! No vuelvas a darme ese susto.**

—**Per…dón**—dijo con dificultad.

—**No te forces…**—Zakki se tocó el ya desaparecido vientre y le miró con pánico —**ella está bien, es hermosa…una princesa**—dijo mientras los médicos entraban y le pedían espacio para atender y revisar los signos vitales de Zakki quien empezó a sonreír feliz de saber ello.

—**Señor, salga un momento…tenemos que hacer una revisión exhaustiva**—Tatsu asintió a lo dicho por el médico pero antes de salir gritó feliz.

—**¡Demuestra que estás bien! Quiero estar en casa con ambos…**—y antes de que se cerrara la puerta pudo ver en la expresión de Zakki que él también deseaba pronto estar con ellos.

Después todo se basó en una ansiosa espera, mientras Tatsuhisa estaba enfrente e los cuneros viendo a su pequeña hija inquieta y enérgica que pataleaba para acto seguido volver a dormir. Tatsu sonrió divertido, ahora entendía porque Nobunaga batallaba en ocasiones para conciliar el sueño si ella estaba tan viva, ahora era real y tangible para ambos. Sus amigos arribaron a la espera, fueron casi cincuenta minutos de controlar sus ganas por abrir la puerta y preguntar si todo iba bien hasta que las buenas noticias arribaron: Nobunaga estaba fuera de peligro.

—**Tan pronto todo esté listo lo pasaremos a un cuarto común y es posible que para mañana esté de vuelta en casa…**—Todos agradecieron el esfuerzo del médico, aun así advirtió que la pequeña permanecería más tiempo en observación por ser prematura pero que por los resultados iniciales todo indicaba que la pequeña era muy fuerte y pronto estaría mejor.

Cuando la tarde había caído la puerta de esa nueva habitación, más cálida y agradable que la anterior, recibió al cantante cuya mirada se iluminó al ver la silueta de un Nobunaga recostado sobre unas cómodas almohadas mirando hacia la ventana. Tan pronto los pasos del otro se volvieron claros su vista giró hacia la puerta y sus labios que hasta hace unas horas se veían resecos y apagados ahora adornaban todo su mundo con una dulce sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que le alegraban el día, la semana, el mes.

—**¿Cómo te sientes?**—preguntó tomando asiento en un banquillo a lado de la cama, sin dudar tomó la mano del más joven quien se mostró feliz al tacto.

—**Siento como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima, me duele todo…**—se quejó cansado pero volvió a su habitual risa—**algo vacío…**—tocó aquella zona, ahora algo desinflamada—**¿Ella está bien?**

—**Está deseosa a mantenernos despiertos toda la noche pidiendo comida, puedo verlo en su expresión**—bromeó Tatsuhisa robando otra fresca risa del chico—**ya iremos a casa, ella aún estará en observación pero todo saldrá bien. Estoy seguro…**

—**Tatsuhisa-san…**—interrumpió el momento—**mientras estuve inconsciente podía escuchar su voz que me pedía que me quedara…**—bajó un poco la vista—**no sé si fue un sueño pero debe saber que yo nunca desearía irme… fue difícil llegar hasta este punto y justo ahora no puedo ser más feliz.** —apretó un poco los labios—**después de todo tengo una hermosa hija y… a mi lado está mi persona especial…**—cuando alzó la vista Tatsuhisa robó de sus labios un beso, uno que le tomó con la guardia baja, ese que acalora sus mejillas y estremece su corazón. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros y sus orbes oscuros buscaron los contrarios.

Ahí, dentro de ese sitio tan insípido y lúgubre para algunos, con un pequeño acto como un beso compensaron el daño, la espera, la angustia y terminaron sazonándose con la más hermosa de las declaraciones, esa frase tan simple que arregla corazones.

—**Te amo…**—Nobunaga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus orbes se humedecieron y casi al segundo siguiente abrazó a Tatsuhisa rodeándole por el cuello.

—**También…te amo, y mucho**—aún con lo incómodo de esa posición el otro había aceptado el abrazo y el temblor del cuerpo ajeno con una sonrisa cerrando totalmente ese episodio de angustias, esperas y aceptando que todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

* * *

Podría grabar los días que esperamos para tenerla en casa como los días antes de la navidad, tan atentos a recibir en nuestros brazos a tan bello regalo. Ella, tan pequeña e inconsciente del mundo, conocería nuestra historia cuando pudiera entenderlo ¿Por qué ocultarle que fue difícil? La vida lo es, lo que vale la pena cuesta pero si te esmeras y eres sincero obtienes grandes cosas.

Todas esas noches que ella nos despertó, esas madrugadas en que corríamos para ver la razón de su llanto y recostarla entre nosotros mientras despertaba sorpresivamente a Tatsuhisa-san con una sutil patada en la mejilla, cada momento es invaluable. Tan solo recordar como aprendimos a cambiar pañales, al menos Mamoru-san nos había intentado enseñar pero éramos algo torpes, primerizos. Aprender a alimentarla, a entender sus señales, a enseñarle de pequeñas cosas.

Puedo recordar la primera vez que ella le llamó papá y como terminaba contándoselo a todo mundo con orgullo. Los días y las noches, como después de esos días cansados de trabajo volvías a casa y ella te esperaba despierta junto conmigo. El verlos dormir de esa misma manera, definitivamente tiene tanto de ti aunque digas lo contrario.

Tiene esa mirada divertida, esa energía en sus pasos, esa presencia entre todos. Ella es el fruto de nuestro amor, de nuestra historia, de todas y cada una de las cosas vividas. Ella representa nuestro valor.

Por eso su nombre es Yuuki*.

* * *

—**¿Qué pasa, Yuuki?**—la pequeña de apenas un año caminaba sujetándose por los sillones hacia Zakki quien estudiaba el libreto de un nuevo proyecto en puerta. La vida les había sonreído, les iba de maravilla. Ambos tenían suficiente trabajo, pero también se daban el tiempo para convivir en familia y disfrutar de su paternidad.

La pequeña balbuceó mientras jugaba con algo entre las manos y terminó por entregárselo al castaño quien divertido la sostenía para que no cayera. La sentó sobre sus piernas y apenas después de eso puso atención al objeto.

—**¿Qué es esto?**—dijo mirando la pequeña caja de color oscuro.

—**Parece que se me ha adelantado…**—dijo Tatsuhisa desde el marco de la puerta—** Yuuki es una traviesa…**—hizo caras, la pequeña rio divertida a los gestos de su padre mientras ocultaba el rostro entre la camisa de Zakki esperando _"no ser encontrada"_. Tatsuhisa relajó la mirada y fue hacia donde ellos mientras que Zakki intentaba entender y a su vez no aventurarse a pensar de más—**ábrelo…**

—**Pero yo…**—Tatsu toma a Yuuki en brazos quien solo suelta una risa por verse atrapada por los brazos de su padre. Zakki por su lado tiene el temblor en sus manos, las ansias en su expresión y cuidadoso abre la cajita que dentro contenía un anillo.

Se cubre los labios y mira al que hace casi dos años apenas y era su senpai, a ese hombre incansable, querido por tantos, quien se veía tan lejano e irreal. Susurró su nombre mientras se arrodillaba dejando a la pequeña Yuuki en medio de ambos, Zakki aún sentado sin más palabras.

—**Piensa bien lo que responderás, si dices que sí tendrás que aguantarme el resto de tu vida…**

—**Si digo que no sería un gran tonto, Tatsuhisa-san…**.—bromea mientras el joven emite una risa.

—**¿Te casarías conmigo?**—la pequeña no comprende lo que ahí pasa pero es testigo mientras juega con la ahora cajita vacía, sin embargo es presa de un abrazo, por el simple hecho de estar en medio de ambos y no se queja de ello después de todo es agradable que sus padres le abracen.

—**Si…acepto…**—contuvo el llanto y se separó de él mientras Tatsuhisa colocaba el anillo de plata en su dedo anular.

Entonces siente su vida completa, no estaba nada de esto en sus planes y no pensó que así se darían las cosas pero a veces olvidamos que las mejores historias empiezan de una manera compleja, llena de tropiezos, pues lo valioso viene después de la tormenta.

Pero el arcoíris sólo lo podrás ver el día que ganes el valor de hacer la diferencia.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Yuuki significa Valor._


End file.
